HOBBIT - Perception divergente : la visiteuse élusive
by Elma Orel
Summary: Aurélie Leclair, jeune femme âgée de 19 ans, s'apprête à entrer à l'université pour poursuivre ses études. Cependant, elle est aspirée par un mystérieux tourbillon qui l'envoie dans un autre monde : la Terre du Milieu. Elle doit alors s'adapter à ce monde et la perception qu'elle a de celui-ci s'avère être importante, car elle se retrouve dotée de capacités surprenantes.
1. Une vie comme tant d'autres

**Prologue : une vie comme tant d'autres**

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à J.R.R Tolkien et certaines interprétations à Peter Jackson ou à des jeux vidéo qui seront précisé au cas par cas. Tous les personnages qui sont issus de mon imagination m'appartiennent. Dans ce chapitre : Aurélie Leclair, Danielle Leclair, Keith Leclair, Hana Sullivan, Misako Shizu, Maxwell Sullivan et Moira MacLulaich.

* * *

 **Avant-propos** :

Je remercie tous les lecteurs et les lectrices qui ont choisi de lire cette fanfiction.

J'espère que mon interprétation du Hobbit et de la Terre du Milieu vous plaira et que vous passerez un bon moment. Peut-être découvririez-vous également des éléments peu utilisés du canon que vous pourriez reprendre dans vos propres fanfictions ? Qui sait ?

J'écris "Perception divergente" comme un défi et dans une optique. Je reprends un "cliché " bien répandu chez les fans : la jeune fille envoyée en Terre du Milieu qui développe des capacités particulières. Certains se diront que mon personnage risque de se transformer en une Mary-Sue, concept surexploité ses dix dernières années. Pourtant, si les pouvoirs métamorphosaient chaque personnage féminin en Sue, beaucoup de personnages aimés des fans rentreraient dans cette catégorie. Presque tous les personnages issus de Marvel, de DC et des histoires fantastiques s'y trouveraient donc. Mon objectif est de créer un personnage féminin fort avec des pouvoirs et de la personnalité qui sera confronter à des situations à sa mesure qui auront plus ou moins un impact sur elle. Aurélie a une perception divergente de ce monde, par le biais de ses pouvoirs et parce qu'elle sait des choses…Mais que va-t-elle faire de tout cela ? Va-t-elle s'en servir ou en abuser ? Ce sont des points que je souhaiterais développer. Les pouvoirs ont aussi pour moi une portée symbolique car ils représentent une responsabilité qu'Aurélie n'avait pas avant, un peu comme quand on découvre les limites et les avantages en passant à l'âge adulte.

Aurélie n'est pas une fangirl, en ce sens qu'elle n'a pas de personnages fétiches. Ce coté "fangirl" de mes précédentes versions me gênaient un peu, car il exclut une partie des personnes qui ont un intérêt plus modéré. J'ai aussi décidé de faire de Danielle, la sœur d'Aurélie, la vraie fangirl de la famille. Ce qui montre que "passionnés" et "intéressés" peuvent très bien se retrouver mon apprécier la même chose. :)

Dans mon histoire, j'essaie aussi d'aborder des thèmes plus transcendants comme la perte de repères, la nostalgie, la redéfinition de l'identité, l'apparition de grands pouvoirs et leur gestion, la perception du mystique et du divin, la relation d'individu avec la religion etc.

Cette histoire est celle sur laquelle je travaille le plus en ce moment, mais j'ai beaucoup de travail à côté, ce qui n'aide pas pour les publications. Je publie de très long chapitre, mais j'ai décidé en juin 2017 de subdiviser mes chapitres et de les poster en deux parties (voir plus).

Mon idée d'origine était de traiter les chapitres comme des épisodes complets et terminés d'une série dans lesquels il y aurait néanmoins un fil conducteur (un peu comme les épisodes de série policière avec une enquête qui est bouclé à la fin et une histoire personnelle concernant le héro).

Mon but était également de limiter le nombre total de chapitre qu'il faudrait lire, sachant par expérience personnelle, que c'est parfois une chose qui peut décourager de se lancer dans une nouvelle histoire. Après le troisième chapitre, qui était assez long, je pensais revenir à un format plus restreint. Mais, j'ai tellement de choses à dire et à expliquer que je me retrouve facilement avec plus d'une vingtaine de pages sur Word ! Cela m'a conduit à remettre en question ma manière de travailler.

Pour écrire cette fic, je fais pas mal de recherche. Je lis beaucoup sur l'univers de Tolkien en général et j'espère insuffler dans ma fiction une certaine "tangibilité". J'essaie d'utiliser un maximum les informations présentes dans les livres. Mais, j'emploie aussi les films comme référence, car ils sont bien plus connus.

J'ai lu les trois tomes du Seigneur des Anneaux, le Hobbit et le Silmarillion. Ce sont mes sources principales. Cependant, j'ai aussi parcouru "Morgoth's Ring" et "People of Middle-Earth" qui sont des recueils de la série "The History of Middle-Earth" publiée par le fils de J.R.R Tolkien, Christophe Tolkien. Dans ces deux tomes, se trouvent énormément d'informations sur les Hommes, les nains et les elfes. Le chapitre "Laws and Customs among the Eldar" (que les anglophones peuvent facilement trouver en ligne s'ils le désirent) va beaucoup m'aider pour confronter Aurélie aux particularités culturelles des elfes. Je pioche aussi des idées dans la mythologie gréco-romaine, celtique et nordique. Pour le reste, je laisse s'exprimer mon imagination ;)

Merci à tous pour votre attention et bonne lecture !

* * *

 _« ..._ _Vous êtes une personne très bien, Monsieur_ _Baggins_ _, et je vous aime beaucoup ;_ _mais vous n'êtes, après tout, qu'un minuscule individu dans le vaste monde._

 _-Dieu merci !_ _» Dit_ _Bilbo_ _en riant.  
Et, il lui tendit un pot de tabac._

Aurélie referma le livre de trois cents pages qu'elle venait survoler en quelques heures. Récemment, elle s'était intéressée pour les livres de Tolkien et pour les adaptations faites par Peter Jackson, suite aux conseils de sa grande sœur Danielle. Aurélie ayant toujours eu une passion pour les « autres mondes », Danielle était certaine que, si ces ouvrages ne lui plaisaient pas, cela piquerait au moins sa curiosité. Après avoir vu la saga du seigneur des anneaux, Aurélie avait fini par lire les trois tomes qui l'avaient inspirée. Elle en apprit alors davantage sur la destinée des personnages qu'elle avait trouvé les plus captivants. Elle put également lire la rencontre d'Aragorn et d'Arwen, que celui-ci confondit avec Luthien Tinuviel.

Le Silmarillion, quant à lui, lui demanda une lecture plus assidue tant cet ouvrage foisonnait de références à la mythologie nordique et gréco-romaine ainsi qu'aux écrits bibliques et philosophiques. Aurélie ne savait que penser des Valars qui, pour elle, accumulaient les erreurs de jugement.

Au départ un conte pour enfants, le Hobbit constituait pour elle une véritable curiosité. Bien que sceptique au départ, elle avait été agréablement surprise par le premier film, qu'elle ne trouvait pas trop mal réalisé.

Quant au dernier film en date, « La désolation de Smaug », elle était allée le voir au cinéma lors de la toute dernière séance. Certains plans de caméra l'avaient fort gênée en se basant sur la qualité supérieure du reste du film et certaines scènes lui paraissaient également fort tirées par les cheveux. Mais, elle avait passé un bon moment.

Thorin l'agaçait autant qu'il la fascinait. C'était un personnage désagréable, mais tellement attachant par moment. Les attitudes de Fili et Kili l'amusaient -mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de les trouver immatures, vu leur statut de princes. Malgré cela, elle les appréciait d'une certaine façon, comme « comic relief ». Mais, après avoir revu le film chez elle en compagnie de sa sœur, grande fan du Hobbit, elle ne parvenait pas à se faire d'avis sur Thranduil, le roi des Elfes. Il se montrait si froid et distant à l'écran, mais semblait beaucoup plus tolérant dans le livre. Il lui fallut aussi comprendre que tous les événements du Hobbit se déroulaient chronologiquement avant ceux du Seigneur des Anneaux.

Aurélie habitait avec ses parents et sa sœur ainée, Danielle. Son père, Keith Leclair, un scientifique de renom, voyageait régulièrement En ce moment, d'ailleurs, il étudiait les volcans de la ceinture de feu et leurs impacts sur l'environnement. Elle se rappelait vaguement l'avoir entendu parler de « Fosse des Tonga »... Elle n'aimait pas tellement le voir partir en voyage comme cela, car il prenait des risques, malgré les mesures de sécurité. Son père faisait également parti d'un groupe de scientifiques écologistes et espérait grâce à ses travaux rendre une nouvelle forme d'énergie accessible. Ses visions étaient très difficiles à comprendre pour Aurélie, qui bien qu'elle percevait la nécessité pour l'humanité de changer de rythme de vie, n'adhérait pas à ses exigences en matière de nourriture et de mode de vie. Elle n'avait rien contre la nourriture biologique ou vegan, mais cédait de temps à autre à la tentation d'un plat déjà préparé, comme les pizzas. Cela sidérait son père, qui pourtant avait grandi dans une famille irlandaise qui ne partageait pas du tout ses points de vue alimentaires. D'ailleurs, sa mère, Moira Maclulaich, la grand-mère d'Aurélie, ne comprenait pas ce que son fils avait contre ses ragouts.

Hana Sullivan, la mère d'Aurélie, travaillait à l'hôpital de Sainte-Hélène-la-dorée en tant que médecin en chef. Elle était souvent absente, elle aussi, car elle participait, en ce moment, à un programme d'aide aux populations défavorisées organisé par la Croix-Rouge au Sri Lanka. Depuis qu'un tsunami avait ravagé la région, beaucoup de personnes se trouvaient dans le besoin. Aurélie était très fière de sa mère et de sa dévotion envers les autres, mais, de temps en temps, elle aimerait pouvoir l'avoir rien qu'à elle. Sa mère avait hérité des longs cheveux noir-ébène de sa propre mère d'origine japonaise, Misako. Hana partageait également la passion de cette dernière pour la méditation et les arts martiaux, ce qu'elle transmit à ses deux filles. Cependant, l'art floral qu' Hana pratiquait de temps en temps n'avait séduit aucune des deux jeunes filles. Par contre, elle était ravie que son père, Maxwell Sullivan, fût parvenu à sensibiliser ses deux enfants à la musique.

Danielle, âgée de 23 ans, nommée ainsi en l'honneur de sa marraine, poursuivait des études de médecine dans une grande ville et revenait à la maison pour les weekends. Elle voulait devenir cardiologue, mais bien que très travailleuse, elle était souvent confrontée au système administratif très compliqué de son université. Pour les études qu'elle souhaitait faire, un nombre de place limité était disponible, ce qui était paradoxal, si on considérait la pénurie de cardiologues sur le marché de l'emploi actuel. Si elle ne pouvait pas devenir médecin comme sa mère, elle avait trouvé une bonne école pour devenir infirmière.

Aurélie, quant à elle, allait entrer à l'université prochainement pour suivre des cours de langue. Passionnée par les langues mortes depuis son enfance, elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir en faire quelque chose et avait opté pour les langues modernes qui lui permettraient de décrocher un emploi plus facilement. Elle ne se voyait pas enseigner, mais n'excluait pas cette possibilité. Au fond, elle ne savait pas vraiment quelle était sa vocation. Cette incertitude était assez fréquente dans sa génération. Mais, Aurélie était persuadée qu'elle saura prendre les bonnes décisions.

Dans quelques semaines, elle sera dans un immense amphithéâtre et ce ne sera plus pareil. Elle avait l'intention de s'amuser encore un peu avec quelques-unes de ses amies avant la rentrée. D'ailleurs, elle avait rendez-vous avec l'une d'entre elles ce soir. Elle fourra quelques affaires dans un sac de sport et un sac à dos. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas encore dit à ses parents, c'est qu'elle comptait rester chez son amie pendant deux jours. Seule sa grande sœur était au courant, mais elle ne pensait pas que cela poserait problème. Aurélie espérait aussi rendre visite à sa grand-mère, Misako et peut-être aller une semaine à Ynebekumo, au Japon, voir sa famille maternelle.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

« Allez quoi ! Viens à la maison ! Les parents ne sont pas là. On pourra faire la fiesta pendant deux jours. » Lui avait dit Lena.

Elle se réjouissait de voir sa meilleure amie. Elle claqua la porte derrière elle et se rendit à son arrêt de bus. Les dernières personnes qui attendaient montèrent dans leur bus et Aurélie se retrouva seule, attendant le sien patiemment. Le vent qui se levait agita ses cheveux, annonçant une forte pluie à laquelle Aurélie espérait échapper. Les lampadaires clignotèrent frénétiquement, puis l'un d'entre eux explosa, effrayant la jeune fille. La peur s'installait lentement en elle au fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de partir ce soir ? Le vent s'intensifia. Journaux, feuilles et poussière tournoyaient devant elle. Les arbres s'agitaient comme des draps que l'on secouait à la fenêtre. Une tempête ! C'était son jour de chance, décidément !

Quelque chose lui parut bizarre cependant. Son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'elle remarqua un tourbillon dans le ciel. Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle. Les gens dans les cafés ne paraissaient pas s'alarmer tout. Mais que se passait-il ? À sa grande horreur, le tourbillon se déplaçait et se rapprochait d'elle. Elle prit la fuite, mais le vent qui sifflait à ses oreilles lui fit bien comprendre qu'elle n'était pas assez rapide. Peu à peu, ses pieds quittèrent le sol. La tornade l'aspirait !

Elle s'agrippa à un lampadaire, mais ses mains moites glissaient sur le métal. Peu à peu, ses doigts lâchaient prise à cause de la force du vent.  
Son cœur battait tellement fort qu'elle pouvait entendre son propre pouls. Déterminée à ne pas se laisser entraîner, elle essaya de reprendre prise. Mais, la tornade fut plus forte que sa volonté et l'emporta.

Elle s'envola comme un fétu de paille. Elle ne pouvait qu'espérer et prier pour sa survie. Pour se protéger, elle rapprocha difficilement son sac de son visage. Elle ne remarqua pas la poubelle arrachée du sol qui, d'un violent coup, l'assomma et lui égratigna le front. La dernière chose qu'elle vit, fut les toits de sa ville, alors qu'elle s'élevait dans les airs.

Et, puis, plus RIEN.

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu ce prologue et de me laisser une review avant de continuer. ^_^ J'apprécie d'avoir un retour sur mon travail que ce soit pour m'encourager ou pointer les incohérences ou les fautes. J'aime bien lorsque c'est constructif. ;)**

 **Qu'avez-vous penser du tourbillon ?**

 **J'espère que cela vous a plu et que les prochains chapitres plairont eux-aussi !**

 **Bonne journée/soirée/ nuit etc. !**


	2. Quoi ? Je suis où ?

**Chapitre 1 : Quoi ? Je suis où ?!**

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à J.R.R Tolkien et certaines interprétations à Peter Jackson ou à des jeux vidéo qui seront précisé au cas par cas. Tous les personnages qui sont issus de mon imagination m'appartiennent. Dans ce chapitre : Aurélie Leclair, Saevel, Dame Anthiel, Maev.

* * *

Une main secouant son épaule, une voix musicale à son oreille, une douleur écrasante, voici tout ce qu'Aurélie ressentit pendant les brefs instants durant lesquels elle reprit connaissance. Quand elle se réveilla, elle était allongée sur le lit d'une chambre qui n'était pas la sienne. Des baldaquins délimitaient le lit dans lequel elle était couchée et elle pouvait voir de magnifiques hauts-reliefs de plantes et d'oiseaux marins garnissant les murs. Sa tête tournait. Où était-elle ? Elle entendit des voix se rapprocher et tendit l'oreille.

— D'où vient cette jeune fille exactement ?

— Je l'ignore. Elle est apparue à Lindon il y a peu. Nous l'avons trouvée inconsciente avec des bagages. Elle porte d'étranges vêtements... C'est peut-être une voyageuse d'une lointaine contrée.

— Et pourquoi m'avez-vous fait venir ?

— C'est la manière dont elle est arrivée ici qui me trouble... Elle est apparue comme ça ! C'est ce que l'on m'a raconté. Il doit y avoir une explication rationnelle à tout cela. De plus, il faut déterminer s'il s'agit d'une alliée ou d'une ennemie. Depuis que ce groupe de brigands sévit dans les environs, les elfes sont méfiants. Je dois rassurer mes gens, Alatar.

— Très bien, Cirdan. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

— Merci, mon ami.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Aussitôt, la porte s'ouvrit. Aurélie eut juste le temps de se plaquer contre l'oreiller, faisant semblant d'être toujours assoupie. Elle espérait que cela ne se remarque pas.

— Ah ! Apparemment, elle n'est pas encore réveillée. Je vous laisse. Je dois superviser la construction d'un navire.  
Cirdan quitta aussitôt la pièce laissant le mage face à la jeune invitée.

— Je sais que vous faites semblant d'être endormie, lui dit Alatar après quelques secondes, et je suis persuadé que Cirdan également, mais il est top occupé pour prêter attention à ces enfantillages.

Aussitôt, Aurélie releva la tête. Devant elle, se trouvait un homme de grande stature à la longue barbe blanche, vêtu d'une longue cape bleue à col décorée de motif en spirale et tenant un bâton dont l'extrémité était en forme d'oiseau. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'air commode.  
L'homme reprit :

— Qui êtes-vous ? Comment êtes-vous arrivée ici ?

— Je m'appelle Aurélie. Et, je ne sais pas comment je me suis retrouvée ici. Et... Mes affaires !

— Elles sont là, dit le vieil homme en lui désignant l'armoire.

Aurélie était tendue. Qui était cet homme et pourquoi tant de méfiance envers elle ? Alatar considéra la jeune fille devant lui en passant une main à travers sa longue barbe. Elle ne semblait pas venir du Rohan, ni de Minas Tirith, ni d'aucunes contrées d'hommes connue et, ce n'était clairement pas une elfe. Alatar interrogea la jeune fille sur son passé, ses proches, son identité, et d'autres choses. Mais, au fur et à mesure qu'elle lui répondait, il savait de moins en moins quoi penser d'elle. Rien de ce qu'elle disait ne semblait faire sens. Parmi les questions qu'il lui posa, Alatar s'intéressa à ses origines.

— D'où venez-vous ? demanda le vieil homme.

— D'une petite cité qui s'appelle Sainte-Hélène-la-Dorée.

— Qui sont vos parents ? Que font-ils ?

— Ma mère s'appelle Hana Sullivan. Elle est chirurgienne et médecin. Elle a décidé de partir à l'étranger aider des blessés. Mon père s'appelle Keith Leclair et est un scientifique connu qui étudie de nouvelles possibilités d'énergie.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Alatar sortit de la chambre encore plus confus qu'avant. Cirdan l'attendait et venait visiblement de quitter le chantier d'un navire en construction, comme en témoignait le reste de sciure de bois accroché à ses vêtements. Les elfes ressentaient de plus en plus l'appel de la mer et quittaient Arda pour Valinor. Les siens l'avaient choisi en quelque sorte pour s'occuper des Havres gris, le dernier refuge des elfes avant de prendre la mer. Lindon était un port immense fait de marbre et de pierre claire légèrement nervurée. Bientôt, Cirdan aussi quittera ces terres, mais beaucoup restaient à faire avant son départ.  
— Alors ?, demanda l'elfe.

— Rien ! J'ai appris des choses, mais je ne suis toujours pas en mesure de déterminer, si c'est une alliée ou non. Mais, j'ai une idée qui permettrait de le savoir. Je peux me servir d'un sortilège de révélation. Si elle a des mauvaises intentions, elle ne pourra pas les cacher. Si par contre, elle est innocente, elle ne sentira rien.

— Êtes-vous sûr qu'il s'agit d'une bonne idée ? interrogea le Teleri.

— Mais, oui. J'aurais besoin de votre participation. Il faudrait que vous la distrayiez.

— Bien. Je dois de toute façon lui parler.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Aurélie, dans son lit, s'interrogeait : qui était donc cet homme ? Pourquoi lui avait-il posé toutes ces questions ? Et, puis surtout, où diable était-elle ?  
Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par l'arrivée d'un autre homme de grande stature, très élancé, aux longs cheveux gris. **_Ses oreilles sont pointues_** , nota Aurélie.

En vérité, c'était un elfe. Aurélie n'en croyait pas ses yeux et resta abasourdie à un tel point qu'elle ne put que le fixer bêtement lorsqu'il se présenta à elle sous le nom de Cirdan. D'après ce qu'elle crut comprendre, elle se trouvait dans les Havres Gris, un port du Golfe de la Lhûn. Elle s'entendit répondre qu'elle ne connaissait pas cet endroit et n'en avait jamais entendu parler. Le seigneur Cirdan lui offrit un regard indulgent. Les seconds nés étaient parfois tellement ignorants et cette fille semblait encore bien jeune. Aurélie répéta son nom à Cirdan ainsi quelques autres réponses ayant fait l'objet de sa conversation avec le vieil homme quelques instants plus tôt. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle lui parlait, elle fut frappée d'une réalisation : elle se trouvait dans un autre monde et le « fantastique » y était bien réel.

— J'aimerais savoir comment vous êtes arrivée ici. On m'a rapporté une bien étrange histoire, selon laquelle vous auriez surgi de nulle part.

— Je...n'ai pas de réponse à vous fournir... Je ne sais pas où je me trouve et encore moins comment je suis arrivée là, dit elle en espérant que ce demi-mensonge ne serait pas trop remarqué, car elle commençait à avoir une vague idée concernant sa venue.

— Vous êtes en Terre du Milieu, mon enfant, répondit l'elfe sur le ton de l'évidence même. Vous devez quand même vous souvenir de cela ?! , rajouta-t-il en cherchant sur son visage une trace de soulagement, de réalisation ou bien même de plaisanterie.

—Je...En Terre du Milieu...répéta lentement Aurélie sous le choc, toute couleur ayant quitté son visage.  
Elle continua à fixer l'elfe avec de grands yeux ronds. L'incompréhension, la peur et de l'égarement que Cirdan y lut ne lui disait rien de bon.

Pendant ce temps, Alatar, dissimulé, agitait son bâton de sorcier en marmonnant des incantations en quenya.

 **/** **Que la noirceur du cœur se montre sans détour  
La lumière face aux ténèbres triomphe toujours./**

Et, il frappa le sol de son bâton, envoyant une onde magique qui se propagea et atteignit la jeune inconnue. Cirdan n'y réagit pas, bien qu'il sentît la magie qui flottait dans l'air. Pour lui, aucun risque, elle ne lui était pas destinée. Il scrutait avec attention les réactions de la jeune personne assise devant lui avec appréhension, comme s'il s'attendait à une brusque transformation en nazgûl de sa part.

Aurélie se sentait mal. Quelque chose lui picotait la peau. Elle sursauta. Alatar avait répété son incantation et envoyé une seconde onde. Aurélie sentait sa concentration s'amenuiser et elle écoutait de moins en moins l'elfe qui l'interrogeait sur son sort d' Alatar ne devait pas avoir d'effet particulier sur un cœur sans méchanceté et devait pousser une âme corrompue à se manifester. C'était pourquoi Cirdan et Alatar s'étaient préparés à une réaction violente. Bien que très âge, Cirdan savait encore se servir d'une dague et une jeune fille aussi menue serait facile à maitriser. Personne n'avait donc prévu ce qui se produit ensuite, car Aurélie s'agitait sans montrer la moindre dernière avait l'impression que ses veines allaient exploser.

 ** _Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! Je me sens bizarre. Il y a quelque chose qui cloche..._** Se dit la jeune fille.

Elle se leva brusquement avec la sensation d'avoir été électrocutée et se précipita vers la sortie, surprenant Cirdan et bousculant Alatar au passage. Récupérant ses esprits, Cirdan se leva et la poursuivit. Et, malgré son grand âge, il ne se laissa pas distancer. Alatar se massa le front et, bâton à la main, les suivit.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Saevel revenait de son entrainement de tir à l'arc. Fatigué et couvert de sueur, il aspirait à un bon bain et un bon repas. Demain, il aurait certainement des courbatures, mais cela en valait la peine. Après tout, il allait pouvoir rejoindre la garde prochainement.

Aurélie continuait à courir, toujours poursuivie par Cirdan et Alatar. La vue troublée, elle ne vit pas l'elfe qui venait vers elle et lui fonça dedans. L'infortuné perdit l'équilibre et bascula du pont de 30 m sur lequel il se trouvait en lâchant un cri déchirant. Aurélie tenta de le retenir, mais frôla la main de l'elfe sans pouvoir la saisir.  
— AAAAAAAAAh... oup...

Saevel interrompit son cri et réalisa qu'il ne tombait plus. Regardant autour de lui, il se rendit compte qu'il lévitait à quelques centimètres de l'eau. Aurélie resta figée dans son mouvement, la main tendue, comme si le temps s'était suspendu pour elle. Et, elle regarda avec incrédulité l'elfe plus bas. La réaction de l'isatri et de Cirdan vacillait entre la surprise, l'émerveillement et une certaine appréhension.

— Eh !, Cria Alatar

Aurélie se retourna.  
Un « giiaaa » suivi d'un « plouf » se firent entendre. Alatar vit l'inconnue s'effondrer à cause de sa commotion. La douleur la frappa de plein fouet maintenant que les médicaments que lui avaient donné Cirdan ne faisaient plus effet. Le magicien et l'elfe restèrent perplexes face à la scène. Ils ramenèrent la jeune fille dans sa chambre avant de se concerter son sort.

— Qu'en pensez-vous, Alatar ?

— Et, bien, elle n'est pas une ennemie, mais sa réaction montre une grande sensibilité à la magie. La petite démonstration à laquelle nous avons assistée est la preuve qu'elle possède un potentiel qui pourrait s'avérer dangereux si mal contrôler ou employer par de mauvaises personnes.

—Apparemment, elle est amnésique. Elle pourrait croiser le chemin de gens peu recommandables et nous ne pouvons pas la laisser partir ainsi.

—Je vais prendre la responsabilité de lui enseigner la magie. Cela me permettra également de juger de son état d'esprit.

—Je vais demander à Dame Anthiel de lui donner des cours en espérant que cela lui rappelle quelque chose…

Ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée d'un serviteur qui leur apportait des nouvelles.

—Pallando est de retour à Lindon, messire. Il sera là dans un instant.

—Merci, Maev. Dit Cirdan et permit au serviteur de se retirer.

Aussitôt, l'autre mage bleu entrée et salua son confrère ainsi que le seigneur elfe.

—As-tu retiré quelque chose d'intéressant de ton voyage ? demanda Alatar à Pallando qui allumait sa pipe.

—Oui. J'ai visité l'Est. Saroumane a attiré mon attention sur un problème que j'ai peu résoudre. Quelque chose d'inhabituel s'est-il passé pendant mon absence ?

— Oui. Une inconnue est apparue ici et elle possède un don pour la magie. Nous avons enquêté Cirdan et moi et elle n'est pas une ennemie. Nous avons décidé de la garder ici pour l'instant afin de la former et de l'observer.

—Allons la voir pour la mettre au courant. Dit le seigneur elfe.

Aurélie regagnait lentement ses esprits. Son mal de tête était insupportable, mais elle allait devoir faire avec. Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et trois hommes entrèrent.

—Voici mon ami et confrère, Pallando. Nous avons pris une décision concernant votre sort. Vous allez rester ici pour l'instant et vous allez apprendre à contrôler vos capacités.

— Mes capacités ? Quelles capacités ?

Cirdan, d'une patience éternelle, répondit à la place d'Alatar.

—Vous avez maintenu une personne en lévitation avant votre évanouissement.

— J'ai…Quoi ? Articula la jeune fille complètement éberluée.

Aurélie les fixa incrédule et Alatar reprit :

—Vous devez quand même avoir connaissance de l'existence de vos dons ?

—Non, non, non ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Je suis en plein cauchemar. Je n'ai aucune capacité ! lança-t-elle à Alatar.

Aurélie paniquait de plus en plus et ne réalisa pas les effets qu'elle causait sur son entourage. Les murs commencèrent à se fissurer.

—Calmez-vous mon enfant… lui dit Cirdan d'un ton apaisant.

—Finalement, je dois être en train de rêver ou autre chose… Il doit y avoir une explication logique à tout cela… poursuivit-elle paniquée.

Un verre explosa, la faisant sursauter et mettant les deux mages bleus sur le qui-vive. Seul Cirdan ne montra rien de ses préoccupations et compatissant, posa sa main sur celle d'Aurélie en un geste rassurant. Il se rendait compte que ses réactions n'étaient pas jouées.

—Je ne sais pas d'où vous venez, mais vous ne m'avez pas l'air hostile. Vous ne semblez pas vous rappeler de quoique ce soit et, je pense que cela est dur pour vous. Mais, ne laissez pas ces sentiments négatifs prendre le dessus.

—C'est moi qui ai fait cela…

—J'en ai bien peur.

« Peur », ce mot retentit dans sa tête. Ils avaient peur d'elle. **_Il est peut-être temps que je m'inquiète de mon sort. Si tout ceci est réel, alors je dois m'adapter_** _, s_ e dit-elle.

—Très bien. Je suis navrée. Je me rends compte du danger que ces pouvoirs pourraient représentés. Je suivrai vos directives.

Après lui avoir fait avaler de nouveaux antidouleurs, Cirdan rejoignit les deux magiciens, qui s'étaient retirés pour débattre en privé.

—Elle l'a plutôt bien pris. Je ne pensais pas que j'arriverai à la calmer. Les réactions des Hommes restent très imprévisibles et impulsives. Déclara Cirdan.

Les mages bleus se retournèrent vers le seigneur des Havres Gris.

—Nous avons décidé de commencer sa formation dès qu'elle sera suffisamment en forme.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Trois semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis l'arrivée d'Aurélie en terre du Milieu. Bien que les symptômes physiques de sa commotion cérébrale se soient dissipés, les guérisseurs elfes restaient préoccupés par cette confusion persistant chez la jeune fille, ainsi que sa perte de mémoire.

Cependant, elle était apte à commencer son apprentissage en magie. Les deux mages bleus n'avait pas d'exigences précises pour ce cours qui ils voyaient comme un test.

—Bon. Vous semblez être en forme. Alors, aujourd'hui, vous allez essayer de faire léviter ce gobelet. Chaque chose en son temps. Les formules viendront plus tard. Déclara Pallando.

Sous la supervision des deux mages, Aurélie se concentra sur l'objet posé en face d'elle.

—Essayez de visualiser l'objet dans les airs. Cela peut vous aider. L'encouragea Pallando.

Rien ne se passait. Pendant ce temps, Cirdan allait annoncer à son invitée que Dame Anthiel avait accepté de s'occuper de son apprentissage. Lorsqu'il passa la porte, il trouva la jeune fille en compagnie des deux Istaris.

— Cela ne marche pas. Rien ne se passe, fit remarquer Alatar.

—Elle a peut-être besoin de plus de temps, répondit Pallando.

Les remarques des deux Istaris agaçaient la jeune fille qui avait du mal à se concentrer sur le malheureux gobelet qui restait là, devant elle, sans bouger d'un pouce, comme s'il la narguait.

 ** _Bon sang, il va bouger ce gobelet ! J'y mets pourtant toute ma volonté. Hum…Avec une barbe pareille, cela ne leur ferait pas de mal la rafraichir un peu. Les elfes ont tous de longs cheveux. Je me demande s'ils ont des coiffeurs ici. Cirdan me donnera peut-être l'autorisation de visiter_** _._ Se dit-elle.

Les cheveux et la barbe des deux Istaris se mirent à luire. Ces derniers paniquèrent.

—Quel est ce OH !

Les deux magiciens se dévisagèrent : leurs cheveux et leur barbe avaient changé de couleur. Les lèvres de Pallando se crispèrent pour sceller le rire qui menaçait de lui échapper. Pendant ce temps, Alatar manqua de s'étouffer en réalisant que ses cheveux étaient roses. Enfin, les deux magiciens et leur apprentie se rendirent compte de la présence de Cirdan qui se tenait toujours derrière eux.

— J'étais passé pour dire à notre invitée que Dame Anthiel la formera.

—Par les Valar ! Cirdan, vos cheveux aussi.

Cirdan prit une mèche de ses cheveux, maintenant devenus verts et la regarda longuement. Aurélie se tendit. **_Oh non… Je parie que c'est moi qui ai fait cela. Je vais finir dans un cachot._** Supposa l'apprentie magicienne.

Cirdan dut sentir son malaise, car il lui rendit son regard avec un léger frémissement de lèvres.

— Magnifique. Cela met mes yeux en valeur. Non ? lança le seigneur Teleri.

Les deux Istaris le regardèrent bouche bée, ce qui suffit à faire éclater de rire le seigneur elfe. Il planta les trois magiciens là et s'en alla. Heureusement, le sort ne dura que quelques minutes et tout revint à la normal. Mais, les elfes parleront encore pendant quelques années des cheveux roses d'Alatar.

Pendant ce temps, au Nord, dans les montagnes bleues, un nain rêvait d'une expédition pour reconquérir la terre de ses ancêtres, volée depuis longtemps par un dragon. Thorin planifiait son retour à Erebor. Cependant, son père, Thrain, disparut et le prince dut remettre son projet à plus tard pour le chercher.

Aux Havres Gris, Aurélie se rendait compte que son apprentissage ne faisait que commencer. Elle devait en apprendre beaucoup si elle souhaitait percer le mystère de sa venue et un jour retourner chez elle.

* * *

Notes de l'auteur :

Ce chapitre a également subi des corrections pour coller plus aux informations du prologue. J'espère que cela vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire pour me le faire savoir.

Elma.


	3. Apprentissage et découverte

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages (ainsi que l'univers de la Terre du Milieu) appartiennent à J.R.R Tolkien, sauf ceux que j'ai inventés. L'interprétation cinématographique du Hobbit appartient à Peter ce chapitre : Aurélie, Dame Anthiel, Heniril, Saevel, Orthoron, Mendir, Rochirion, Aglarebon, Mofin, Glener.

* * *

Je remercie **Olotie** , **Juliefanfic** , et **Nelva** pour leurs reviews. Cela m'a fait plaisir et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira !

* * *

 ** _Gras italique_** : les pensées et réflexions d'Aurélie.

 _Italique_ : notes de journal

 _+Italique+_ : flash back

[ _italique_ ] : langues étrangères (Sindarin, quenya etc).

/ _italique_ /: télépathie, langue des bêtes.

 **/Gras/** : formules magiques, incantations etc.

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Apprentissage et découvertes**

Cela faisait trois mois qu'Aurélie était à Mithlond (*1), y étudiant la magie en compagnie des mages bleus, en particuliers Pallando, qui se montrait plus encourageant. Alatar, quant à lui, intervenait plus rarement, probablement à cause de sa mésaventure lors de leur première leçon. Aurélie progressait bien dans son apprentissage, malgré ses appréhensions. Deux semaines auparavant, elle était parvenue à faire léviter une table et s'était rendu compte que sa télékinésie se contrôlait de plus en plus facilement. Elle ne jetait plus de sorts accidentellement (ou plus autant), au plus grand soulagement de ses mentors, qui en avaient vu des vertes et des pas mûres. Cirdan se rappelait encore du soir où il s'était retrouvé face à un troupeau de lapins violets gambadant joyeusement dans toute la ville. A présent, l'elfe millénaire ne s'en étonnait plus ni ne s'en inquiétait, car les sorts ne duraient pas plus que quelques minutes avant que tout ne revienne à la normale.

Dame Anthiel donnait des cours de géographie, d'histoire et de maintien à la jeune fille qui, pour l'elfe, en avait grandement besoin. Bien qu'Aurélie ne montrât toujours polie envers ses hôtes, le choc des cultures était inévitable. Devoir porter des robes, par exemple, lui déplaisait énormément et souvent, elle regrettait de ne pas pouvoir enfiler un pantalon confortable. Heniril, une jeune elfe, lui proposa de lui enseigner la couture, la broderie et d'autres activités utiles à la vie d'une jeune femme. Aurélie s'était résignée à assimiler le maximum de choses qu'elle pouvait. C'était de la stratégie en quelque sorte, au cas où elle ne parviendrait pas à repartir. Ceci lui permettait également de combattre cette sensation de manque qui la gagnait au fur et à mesure. Sa famille et sa maison lui manquaient.

Ce jour-là, alors qu'elle rentrait de son cours avec Dame Athiel, qu'elle avait déstabilisée par une question, elle fut interpellée par un archer.

—C'est vous…C'était vous…sur le pont.

—Oh ! C'était vous ? Je suis désolée pour ce qu'il s'est passé. Vous allez bien, j'espère ? Je vous prie de me pardonner, dit-elle avec sincérité.

Saevel ne devait pas s'attendre à cette déclaration, car la surprise se dépeignait sur ses traits délicats.

—Ce…n'est pas grave. Qui êtes-vous ? , demanda-t-il.

— Je m'appelle Aurélie, répondit-elle.

—A-U-R-É-L-I-E, répéta-il lentement, décortiquant ce nom qui n'avait pas de sens pour lui.

Saevel ne s'attendait pas à rencontrer la fille du pont ce jour-là, peu de temps avant son entrainement, dont il se rappela soudainement. Maître Orthoron allait être furieux et penser qu'il flânait en ville.

—Je suis désolé. Je vais devoir prendre congé. Nous nous recroiserons peut-être à un autre moment.

—Oui. Je suis très souvent avec les Ithryn luin., lui dit-elle utilisant spécialement le titre elfique de ses mentors.

Aurélie regagna lentement ses apparentements, car elle avait encore beaucoup de mal à s'orienter dans ce dédalle de marbre blanc. Ce ne serait pas la première –ni la dernière-fois qu'elle se perdrait.

 ** _Je n'ai aucun sens de l'orientation_** , se lamenta-t-elle.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Pendant ce temps, Pallado, Alatar et Cirdan faisaient le bilan de ces trois derniers mois passés en sa compagnie.

—Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit dangereuse. Elle devrait avoir droit à une plus grande liberté. Il faudrait lui faire visiter Mithlond.

— Je suis d'accord, Pallando, acquiesça Cirdan. Mais, il est peut-être un peu tôt pour la laisser déambuler dans les environs sans surveillance. Ses pourvois ne sont pas toujours sous control et elle ne se souvient pas de grand-chose concernant sa ville.

C'était en effet ce que la jeune femme lui avait expliqué lors d'une conversation.

—Vous vous contredisez vous-même Cirdan., fit remarquer Alatar.

— Ma ville a toujours été un lieu paisible. Je n'aime pas contraindre quelqu'un à l'isolement sans raison valable. Alors dès qu'il n'y aura plus d' « incidents », dit-il en repensant à la grenouille géante qui avait tenté de l'avaler tout cru, je suis disposé à la laisser se promener.

Ensuite, ils continuèrent à débattre d'autres sujets, tels que le départ d'un nouveau navire pour Valinor, les mouvements soudains des orcs dans le Nord, et la nécessité de révéler au Conseil Blanc l'existence de la jeune magicienne.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 _Nous somme Oranor, le 10 du mois de Ninui. Pour moi, cela ne fait aucun sens. Les elfes sont persuadés que j'ai perdu partiellement la mémoire, à cause de ma commotion. Sincèrement, je ne me vois pas leur expliquer que je viens d'un autre « monde ». Où est-ce d'une autre réalité ? Je ne sais plus. J'ai pu mettre la main sur quelques parchemins, dont je me sers maintenant pour écrire le fond de mes pensées. Ecrire à la plume n'est pas aussi simple qu'il n'y parait. Nous sommes tellement habitués à vivre dans une société où la vie nous est simplifiée. Les stylos à bille, les ordinateurs et tout le reste… Pourtant, nous aussi, nous écrivions avec une plume et un encrier. La première mission que s'était fixée Dame Athiel lors de notre première rencontrer, a été de me donner une introduction à la calligraphie, pour que j'arrête de faire plein de tâches. Je sympathise bien avec Heniril. C'est agréable d'avoir quelqu'un « plus proche de son âge », même s'il y a quelques siècles de différence. Si je ne rentre pas chez moi, je pourrais finir couturière, grâce à elle, si les gens d'ici ne m'ont pas brulée pour sorcellerie. Il me manque tous : la famille, les amis, et même ce chien débile que mon oncle a recueilli. Je me souviens que la dernière fois qu'ils sont passés à la maison, il avait fallu cacher tous les objets jaunes et que ce chien, pour ne pas dire un autre mot, a dévoré mes partitions et une partie de mes notes._

Des taches d'encre diluées commençaient à maculer le parchemin. Il fallut quelques instants à Aurélie pour se rendre compte que c'étaient ses larmes qui en étaient la cause. Elle se frotta énergiquement les yeux au point d'avoir le visage tout rouge, ce qui n'arrangea rien. Elle parvint à reprendre contenance pour son entrainement avec Pallando et Alatar.

Lorsqu'elle se tint devant eux, Pallando, qui avait développé une certaine affection paternelle pour la jeune fille, l'observa longuement pour jauger de ses capacités et déclara :

—Je vais t'enseigner le tir à l'arc.

Aurélie le regarda, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise.

—Tu n'y penses pas, Pallando ? L'interrogea Alatar, une once de reproche dans la voix.

—Alatar, c'est notre apprentie ! Il est normal que nous lui apprenions le maximum. Étant des envoyés Oromë, notre connaissance en archerie est non négligeable. De plus, les elfes peuvent l'aider à peaufiner ses techniques, si nous devons nous absenter.

—Très bien, très bien…se résigna Alatar.

La confusion d'Aurélie finit par être remarqué par l'Istari.

—Tu as des questions ?

—Oromë ? répéta la jeune fille, hésitante, en espérant ne pas écorcher le nom.

—C'est l'un des Valars. Tu sais encore qui ils sont ?

—Vaguement… Mais lui…

—C'est le maitre de la chasse, le seigneur des forêts et l'Ainur qui découvrit les elfes quand ces derniers s'éveillèrent en Arda. Ils lui doivent leur nom : Eldar.

—Oh. Mais, je n'ai encore jamais touché un arc et des flèches…

—Eh bien, tu en auras l'occasion.

—Je sens que cela ne sera pas de tout repos, grommela Alatar dans sa barbe.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 _Bon sang, que c'est compliqué l'archerie ! J'ai expédié trois flèches par terre, deux en l'air et une est venue se planter juste devant un elfe qui s'approchait du champ de tir. Et…Il est tombé dans les pommes. Alatar n'avait pas tort en pensant que je serai un danger public avec un arc et des flèches. « Faut bien qu'elle apprenne » lui a dit Palando. Mais, je ne crois pas que Cirdan me laissera faire des trous dans ses sujets… Enfin, je vais m'appliquer et on verra ce que ça donnera. J'ai encore mon cours d'équitation aujourd'hui. Cela va être une autre galère. Déjà, que la première fois, il m'a fallu vingt minutes pour grimper sur le cheval, sous les yeux consternés de Mendir, mon instructeur. Je ne saurais jamais s'il se moquait de moi intérieurement ou si je lui faisais pitié._

Mendir vit sa charge approcher et sourit. Il espérait que cette leçon se passerait bien, car c'était important pour le moral de la jeune fille, afin qu'elle ne se décourage pas. Les Hommes ne lui inspiraient pas confiance. Cependant, Aurélie l'amusait beaucoup et une partie de son animosité envers les humains disparaissait. Après tout, cette fille n'était même pas encore née lorsqu'Isildur décida de garder l'anneau unique et elle était amnésique.

—Bonjour, maitre. Dit la jeune magicienne, utilisant le titre de son interlocuteur.

Aurélie se rappelait à quel point elle avait offusqué l'elfe lors de leur premier cours. Cirdan avait dû user de beaucoup de finesse pour convaincre l'instructeur de reprendre ses cours avec elle.

—Commençons sans plus tarder. Annonça Mendir en guidant son élève vers le flanc du cheval afin qu'elle se hisse grâce à l'étrier sur l'animal. Cette fois-ci, Aurélie parvint à monter sur le dos du cheval sans aide.

—Bon. Ben, on s'améliore. Titilla Mendir.

Aurélie fit la moue. Elle n'avait aucune idée si cette remarque se voulait encourageante au méprisante. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à décrypter les expressions des elfes.

 ** _J'espère ne pas tomber comme la dernière fois_** , songea la jeune fille.

Il y avait deux semaines, le cheval nerveux, avait bougé et elle s'était retrouvée pendant à l'étrier. Mendir, heureusement avait été prompt à réagir et avait empoigné la bride. Il n'avait fait aucun commentaire, malgré sa furieuse envie de rire. Maintenant, le cheval marchait.

—Essayer de vous concentrer et d'être calme. L'animal sent votre peur, vous savez.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 _Voilà encore une journée qui s'achève et je griffonne à nouveau dans mes parchemins. J'espère que personne ne les lira… Le cheval était très nerveux aujourd'hui. Peut-être que je m'y prends mal, mais j'ai une peu bleue de ces animaux. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer aux elfes. Bon. La journée se termine. Il y a encore le souper également._

Aurélie descendit pour le souper qu'elle passait avec les Istaris et occasionnellement Cirdan se joignait à eux, quand il ne dinait pas avec ses ministres. Elle savait qu'on lui faisait une fleur, car être la table du seigneur et des mages était réservé aux hôtes de marque. Elle était juste une fille débarquée de nulle part, bien qu'elle possédait des capacités uniques. Elle avait également conscience que les elfes la surveillaient de près. Les premiers jours, elle avait surpris un elfe qui la suivait partout. Comme elle l'apprit par accident, c'était un membre des services de renseignements, ou du moins un équivalent chez les elfes, qui rendait régulièrement des rapports à Cirdan, concernant ses faits et gestes.

Ce soir, donc, elle se retrouva avec Pallando, mais sans Alatar, parti voir Saroumane.

—Ce premier cours de tir à l'arc ne s'est pas si mal dérouler…

—J'ai failli embrocher quelqu'un. Répondit Aurélie, l'air penaud.

—Oui…bon, concéda Pallando, Il faudra que tu fasses plus attention...Mais, ta télékinésie s'est grandement améliorée. Et, avec le temps, ton archerie sera excellente !

— Oui. Merci. Sourit la jeune fille.

Les deux convives continuèrent à converser agréablement en mangeant des lembas, des crudités et des graines. Ces repas frugaux étaient habituels chez les elfes, qui ne mangeaient de la viande que lors des grandes occasions. Aurélie s'y était habituée lentement. Certains légumes à la chair rosée, verte, beige qu'elle mangeait, lui était complètement inconnus, mais elle se régalait.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

De retour dans sa chambre, elle s'assit sur son lit. **_Il faut que je progresse avec mes pouvoirs_** , décida-t-elle. **_Mais, est-ce que c'est prudent de faire cela seule ?_** S'interrogea-t-elle. **_Je vais pratiquer ma télékinésie._**

Elle saisit un porte-bougie entre ses dix doigts. Lentement, elle les écarta de l'objet qui resta à sa place, suspendu dans les airs. **_Je vais le maintenir comme cela le plus longtemps possible._** Le porte-bougie oscillait au fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient, sa concentration diminuant progressivement. Elle se ressaisit, mais trop d'énergie se répandit dans l'objet et le fissura. **_Oh …non, bordel !_** Elle reprit l'objet en main et le reposa sur sa commode.

 ** _Ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée_**. Se dit-elle. Elle sortit ses bagages et farfouilla dedans un instant. **_Quand je pense que j'ai pris ces vêtements avec moi pour allez chez une copine. J'ai emmené aussi d'autres affaires._** Elle sortit nostalgiquement son étui de violon. **_Je n'ose pas en jouer ici. Les elfes me font complexer avec leurs mélodies angéliques. Et, je n'ai pas envie de recevoir leurs commentaires. Pourtant, j'ai bon niveau. Enfin, peut-être qu'une fois, je le tirerai de son étui._** Elle extirpa ensuite un collier à pendentif rond décoré par un nœud celtique. Un livret de notes les expliquant et ses notes sur les langues mortes l'accompagnaient. Aurélie fit glisser le pendentif entre ses doigts qui les quitta, pivota lentement devant ses yeux.

 ** _Je ne dois même pas me concentrer maintenant. Pourtant avec le porte-bougie…Je ne sais pas comment…Oh. Je n'ai pas envie d'abimer ce collier. C'était un cadeau._**

Aurélie fut surprise de rencontrer une résistance lorsqu'elle tendit la main pour le prendre. **_Quelque chose l'englobe…comme une bulle protectrice…Et, si je voulais prendre cette bulle et le médaillon en main…_**

Ses mains se rapprochèrent pour saisir le bijou et se modelèrent autour d'une sphère invisible, sur laquelle de temps à autre brillait un éclat bleuté. L'apprentie magicienne expérimentait ainsi dans sa chambre pendant quelques heures, mais s'arrêta brusquement et tendit l'oreille, son médaillon tombé dans les mains. Elle avait l'impression d'entendre des pas et se rappela que sa bougie brulait toujours. La lumière de cette dernière avait du attirer l'attention. Avec un peu de salive, elle s'empressa d'étouffer la flamme et se cacha sous les couvertures.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Le lendemain, Aurélie se leva sans savoir ce qu'elle allait faire de sa journée. Alatar était à Isengard pour rapporter un mouvement d'orcs à Saroumane. Pallando visitait des érudits à Harlond. Quant à Dame Athiel, elle rendait visite à sa famille en Lorien. Aurélie sortit et croisa Saevel en chemin.

—Oh. Bonjour. Je ne pensais pas tomber sur vous ce matin. Lui lança l'elfe.

—Bonjour à vous aussi. Moi, non plus. Répliqua la jeune magicienne.

—Je pensais que vous étiez avec les Istaris.

—Non. Ils sont tous les deux partis en mission et je n'ai pas de cours avec Dame Athiel.

—Ah bon. Qu'étudiez-vous avec les mages, si je peux me permettre ?

—J'apprends à me servir de mes pouvoirs et, ils essaient aussi de m'apprendre l'archerie.

—C'est vrai ?! Et, cela se passe bien ?

—Euh…J'ai failli transpercer la tête de quelqu'un.

—… Il faut peut-être t'exercer différemment. Si tu veux, je peux te montrer ?

—Vous…avez le temps ?

—Oui. Aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas entrainement avec maître Orthoron. Les cibles sont libres.

Saevel amena Aurélie sur le champ de tir pour qu'elle puisse s'exercer. Il réalisa à quel point qu'elle était peu douée, mais il ne perdait pas patience. Après deux heures, il fut satisfait de remarquer une amélioration dans la posture de son élève.

—Tu t'améliores ! Je pense que nous allons continuer nos cours, alors.

—J'espère arrêter d'être un danger public. Mais, cela ne vous dérange pas et vous avez le temps ?

—Je t'ai dit de me tutoyer et de m'appeler par mon nom, rit Saevel. Mais oui, je pense pouvoir dégager du temps.

—Oui. Ce serait génial ! Je veux apprendre, mais je ne suis pas très douée pour cela.

—Oh. Tant que tu es motivée, tu finiras par arriver à quelque chose de bien ! Ne te décourage pas.

Aurélie lui sourit. Ce fut ainsi que leur amitié naquit. Saevel, âgé de 620 ans, avait des cheveux mi-longs blonds comme les blés, dont il tressait quelques mèches, pour les maintenir hors de ses yeux. Ses traits délicats, communs chez les elfes, ne lui conféraient pas une beauté particulière, comme Luthien Tinuviel (*2), mais Aurélie le trouvait plein de charme et ne doutait pas qu'il se trouverait un jour une jolie elfe pour épouse. La jeune magicienne savait qu'elle ne devait pas se montrer trop ouverte avec lui, afin de ne pas compromettre ses chances de trouver quelqu'un. Ils se quittèrent, contents, de leur moment partagé ensemble.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Plus tard dans la journée, Aurélie revit Heniril, la jeune couturière de 572 ans et installée avec elle, ses effets de broderie à la main, elle finit par avoir un cœur à cœur avec elle.

—Je suis nulle en équitation. La dernière fois, je suis tombée de cheval. Mendir était en train de rire sous sa cape. Confia-t-elle laissant tomber le titre de son instructeur dans ces moments-là.

—Les chevaux sont des animaux très sensibles et de merveilleux compagnons ! L'animal ne devait pas être à l'aise.

—Moi non plus.

L'elfe leva les yeux des roses de fils de sa broderie.

—Tu es nerveuse quand tu chevauches ? demanda Heniril.

—Je…Oui., lâcha-t-elle d'un coup, J'ai peur des chevaux ! Tu peux rire si tu veux. Rajouta Aurélie. Un long silence s'installa, gêné pour Aurélie et troublé pour Heniril.

—Tu as peur… Mais, c'est pour cela que cela ne va pas, Aurélie. L'animal le sent.

—Je sais. J'entends souvent cela. Mais, qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?

— Hmmm. Réfléchit Heniril, Tu dois changer toute ton attitude envers les chevaux. Il reste de nombreuses heures avant le repas du soir. Viens, nous allons aux écuries.

Heniril se leva et entraina la jeune humaine à sa suite. Les écuries se trouvaient au Sud de la cité, vastes et bien éclairées. Les palefreniers s'affairaient à leurs tâches, amenant du foin, nettoyant et brossant les chevaux. Ils furent un peu surpris par l'arrivée des deux demoiselles.

— [ _Salutations, l'un d'entre vous a-t-il vu Rochirion ?_ ] demanda Heniril en elfique. Les connaissances d'Aurélie étaient encore limitées et elle ne comprit pas la conversation des deux elfes.

— [ _Oui. Il est là-bas.]_ Répondit l'un des palefreniers en désignant un des boxes, où se trouvait un cheval à la robe noir ébène.

Heniril poussa Aurélie dans cette direction avec « un merci », destiné à son indicateur. Rochirion avait les cheveux foncés et bouclés, chose peu fréquente chez les elfes et Aurélie nota une ressemblance avec Heniril.

—Voici mon frère : Rochirion ! Il est maitre-palefrenier. Je pense qu'il peut t'aider à mieux comprendre les chevaux.

—Bonjour, petite sœur. Cela fait une éternité que l'on ne s'est pas vus. Qui est ton invitée ?

—Je m'appelle Aurélie et je n'ai aucune idée de la raison de ma présence ici. Répondit la magicienne.

—Je veux que tu aides mon amie à surmonter sa peur des chevaux. Chuchota Heniril à son frère.

—Peur ?! C'est une…

Rochirion s'interrompit en croisant le regard noir de sa sœur et comprit que c'était sérieux.

—Euh…Très bien. Je ne sais pas très bien comment nous allons nous y prendre. Dit-il en regardant Aurélie.

Il songea un moment avant de reprendre :

—Viens avec moi. Euh… Toi aussi, ma sœur, si tu veux. Rajouta-t-il rapidement.

Il les amena devant un poney à la robe crème, qui calmement mâchonnait du foin dans son boxe.

—Voici, Erle. C'est un poney très serein, beaucoup moins nerveux que les Mearas ou autres races de chevaux. C'est un Idrid. Tu peux flatter son encolure.

La jeune magicienne tendit lentement sa main vers l'animal qui ne bronchait pas et s'interrompit en entendant les deux elfes.

—Ah. Oui. Tu as vraiment peur. Constata Heniril.

—Hein ?! Interrogea Aurélie, pas sûre de comprendre.

—Ta main tremble. Répondit Rochirion en se rapprochant d'elle et se tenant derrière elle, posa doucement ses mains sur les bras de la jeune fille. Il pouvait sentir son pouls rapide à travers ses vêtements. Erle tambourinait le sol avec ses deux pattes de devant.

—Elle perçoit ta peur. Lui expliqua Rochirion, Les chevaux sont très sensibles comme on a du te le dire. Pour elle, cela signifie qu'il y a un danger imminent ou que tu manques de confiance en toi-même et aux autres.

 ** _Cet elfe n'aurait pas dû faire palefrenier, mais psychologue, si quelque chose de semblable existe dans ce monde... Oui. J'ai peur de ce que les gens d'ici pourraient me faire, s'ils découvrent d'où je viens. Ma peur des chevaux, elle, est plus ancienne._** Pensa Aurélie.

—Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu un bon contact avec les chevaux. Manque d'affinité. On n'en avait pas aux alentours de chez moi, non plus.

—Il faut commencer par là alors. Par « pas bon »… Qu'entendez-vous ?

—Ils me faisaient déjà peur quand j'étais petite, parce que je les trouvais énormes et brusques. Vous…n'avez pas de travail à faire ? J'accapare votre temps.

—Ne vous en faites pas pour moi. L'avantage d'être maitre-palefrenier est d'être le responsable ici. Je ne rends compte qu'à Lord Aglarebon.

—Grand frère…. réprimanda Heniril

—Oh. Je peux bien vous accorder un moment. Essayez de visualiser quelque chose d'apaisant. Rétorqua Rochirion en posant sa main sur le museau de l'animal qui laissa échapper un profond souffle, en même temps que son appréhension.

Aurélie se tranquillisa et laissa l'elfe guider sa main sur la crinière de l'animal, qui légèrement surpris tourna la tête.

—Calmez-vous.

—Vous parlez à qui : à moi ou au cheval ? demanda Aurélie, mais se rendit rapidement compte de l'idiotie de sa question.

—A vous. Mais, cela peut compter pour vous deux, en effet…

Une peu rassurée, Aurélie finit par caresser l'animal. Ensuite, les deux demoiselles prirent congé avec la permission de Rochirion de revenir.

—Vous pouvez revenir quand vous le voulez. Je peux vous aider. Cela vous permettra de progresser plus facilement avec vos cours d'équitation.

—Qui vous a dit cela ?

—Mendir. Vous êtes célèbre ici.

En voyant la tête de la jeune fille, Rochirion se rendit compte qu'il avait dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas.

—Oh, bon sang. Lâcha-t-elle

—Ne vous en faites pas. Il ne nous a pas dit quelque chose de trop embarrassant. Mais, le vieux Mendir vous aime bien, à sa manière, sinon il aurait refusé de vous instruire.

—Cirdan a du le soudoyer pour qu'il reprenne les cours. Je ne l'avais pas appeler « maitre » la première fois.

—Oui. Il est très sévère et c'est un vieil elfe attaché aux traditions. Mais, vous amenez quelque chose de neuf dans sa vie un peu morose, en quelque sorte. Portez-vous bien toutes les deux.

Ensemble, les deux jeunes filles prirent le chemin de salle à manger.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 _Neuf mois se sont écoulés depuis mon arrivée en Terre du Milieu. Grâce à Heniril, Rochirion et Saevel, je progresse dans mon apprentissage. Je passe régulièrement aux écuries pour passer du temps avec les chevaux. J'ai dû expliquer à Pallando ce que j'y faisais. Cela a été particulièrement embarrassant, mais il s'est montré compréhensif et en a touché un mot à Cirdan. Au moins, ils savent que je n'essaie pas d'empoisonner leurs montures..._

 _Je continue mes entraînements en magie et en archerie avec Pallando et Alatar. (Surtout Pallando. Alatar préfère grommeler) Ils essaient de m'apprendre des sorts, mais ce n'est pas gagné. Ma télékinésie est très puissante maintenant et je sais créer des champs de force. Seul Saevel est dans la confidence. On a testé leur solidité ensemble en envoyant des flèches sur la même cible. Maintenant, les bases de l'archerie, je gère. Par contre, je suis encore loin d'égaler Legolas… Ah ! Si seulement pour une raison magique ou autre, je pouvais être aussi douée que Susan Pevensie quand elle a débarqué pour la première fois à Narnia._

 _Je sais plus ou moins monter à cheval. Enfin, c'est mon avis. Mendir ne le partage pas et je comprends pourquoi. Je saurai aller faire un tour, mais s'il y a un événement imprévu, je ne pourrai pas maîtriser l'animal._

 _J'ai encore beaucoup de mal avec le rythme de vie ici. J'espère trouver le moyen de rentrer chez moi. Mais, je ne sais pas à qui me confier._

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Glener rentrait chez lui dans les montagnes bleues, après avoir livré des blocs de marbre aux sculpteurs d'Eslaco, une petite ville près de Fornost, en Eriador. Accompagné de son fils, Mofin, il se rassasiait dans une taverne, non loin de leur destination finale, le « Raton naïf », avant de reprendre la route. Sa femme, qui les attendait depuis plusieurs lunes, lui manquait beaucoup. En pressant le pas, il pouvait arriver plus tôt chez lui, à Kinturm, un bourg nain près de la capitale.

—Mofin ! s'écria Glener, Va déjà voir après nos poneys. Le maréchal-ferrant devrait avoir fini de changer leurs fers maintenant.

Aussitôt, le jeune nain, la bouche encore pleine de pain, se précipita aux écuries, où il trouva les montures prêtes à partir. Vif et insouciant, Mofin était très différent de ses ainés, car il aimait découvrir de nouvelles choses et rencontrer de nouvelles personnes, y compris des elfes, au grand damne de son père. Ce dernier avait grandi avec une amertume envers ces êtres fées, qui jadis, ne les avaient pas aidés. Glener était le descendant de Glembor, fils de Gulim, tailleur de pierre d'Erebor. Ses origines le rendaient fier. Ce fut avec un ventre bien rempli qu'ils s'engagèrent sur le chemin du retour. Les poneys trainaient une charrette vide à présent et ne peinaient plus autant à la tâche qu'à leur départ.

—Pap', tu es sûr que c'était une bonne idée ? S'inquiéta Mofin.

Le ciel se rosissait à vue d'œil tandis que le soleil disparaissait à l'horizon. La nuit tombait vite. Glener avait complètement oublié que le changement de saison avait raccourci le jour et se sentit bien stupide.

—Ne t'en fais pas fils. Les routes sont dégagées et nous sommes en sécurité. Le prince Thorin a fait patrouiller les alentours de la montagne. Assura Glener.

Ils suivirent la route un moment jusqu'à ce qu'une pierre mal placée fragilisa l'essieu et immobilisa la charrette. Les deux nains se regardèrent.

—Ne bouge pas, Pap'. Je vais voir ce qu'on peut faire.

Mofin était resté avec son père, atteint de rhumatismes, car il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus faire toutes ses besognes seul. Dans la famille, ils étaient aussi forts que trois taureaux, mais l'âge les rendait plus sensibles à l'arthrite et aux rhumatismes.

Il examina l'arrière de la charrette, s'arrêta net un bruit venait des fourrés. Tendant sa lampe à huile vers sa source, il espéra voir quelque chose, un lapin ou une perdrix s'enfuyant, mais un silence de mort l'accueille.

—Mofin ? Tout va bien ? interrogea le nain à l'avant.

Cependant, l'absence de réponse de son fils nourrit son inquiétude, et le brave nain se tourna pour l'apercevoir. Cependant, Glener ne vit plus rien. Soudain, un cri effroyable retentit.

—Mofin ! s'écria-t-il.

Et, attrapant un bâton, il s'approcha de l'arrière de la charrette. La vision qui s'offrit à lui, l'horrifia et lui glaça le sang son fils unique gisait là, mort. Glener n'eut pas le temps de pleurer son enfant unique ; un grognement à coté de lui se fit entendre et ne présageait rien de bon. Il attrapa un poney et s'enfuit le plus vite possible, mais quelque chose lui agrippa l'avant-bras et l'entraîna dans les fourrées. Dans le même temps, des crocs acérés lui lacéraient le bras, tandis que des ronces lui égratignaient le visage. Glener ne donnait pas cher de sa peau.

Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne sortait de sa réunion avec ses conseillers il avait repris les fonctions de Thrain, disparu maintenant depuis plusieurs mois, et administrait au mieux sa population. Cependant, il ne perdait pas courage : il retrouverait son père. C'était pourquoi il refusait de prendre le titre de « roi ».

Depuis la fondation de la colonie dans les montagnes bleue, les nains d'Erebor avaient pu commencer une nouvelle vie, mais ils dépendaient encore énormément des autres peuples et s'endettaient. Leur travail était harassant ils labouraient des champs, réparaient des armes et remplissaient d'autres tâches ingrates. Thorin en avait assez de cette vie misérable pour lui et son peuple. Reconquérir Erebor devenait, pour lui, de plus en plus vital, mais il hésitait.

Un serviteur vint l'interrompre dans ses méditations un remue-ménage avait lieu dans le hall d'entrée et demandait son attention.

— Votre seigneurie, un homme est arrivé ce matin, gravement blessé. Il vous demande. C'est peut-être ses derniers instants.

Thorin se hâta auprès du mourant, pour recueillir sa dernière confidence.

—Quel est votre nom ? demanda le prince nain en soutenant la nuque du blessé.

—Je m'appelle Glener…Mon fils…mon fils est mort, il y a quelques heures.

—Je suis navré pour votre fils, mais pour ne pas laisser ce crime impuni, dites moi ce qu'il s'est passé. Insista Thorin. Glener avait du mal à articuler le son restait prisonnier dans sa gorge. Thorin, serviable, proposa des éventualités :

—Avez-vous été attaqué par des bandits ? des orcs ?

—Deux grands yeux jaunes, des crocs tranchant comme des dagues…un animal gigantesque…

—Un warg ?

—Non. Beaucoup plus grand.

Avec ses dernières forces, sans voir l'inquiétude de son prince, Glener attrapa le poignet de ce dernier; la lueur de la vie quittait ses yeux.

—Dites à ma femme que je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu protéger notre petit garçon…que je l'aime.

Dans un dernier spasme, le tailleur de pierre rendit l'âme sous les yeux tristes de son prince et futur roi.

— Trouvez-moi le magicien gris et toute autre personne capable de nous aider ! Cette affaire doit être élucidée au plus vite. Ordonna Thorin profondément bouleversé par ses nouvelles.

Les émissaires quittèrent la capitale sur-le-champ laissant Thorin ruminer ses noires pensées. Il allait assurer la protection de son peuple la tragédie d'Erebor ne se reproduirait plus jamais.

* * *

*1 : les Havres Gris

*2 : Luthien Tinuviel est la fille de Thingol et de Melian. Elle est considérée comme la plus belle des Enfants d'Iluvatar. Elle est souvent comparée avec Arwen car elle épouse elle aussi un Homme.

* * *

Notes de l'auteur :

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus. Laissez moi une commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en avez penser.

Elma.


	4. Les yeux brillant dans le noir

**Chapitre 3 : Les yeux brillant dans le noir…**

 **Bonjour/bonsoir à tous et à toutes !**

 **Bienvenue sur ce troisième chapitre de « Hobbit : perception divergente ». J'ai beaucoup travaillé dessus en faisant des recherches et en essayant d'améliorer mon style. J'espère que vous le remarquerez et que ce nouvel épisode vous plaira autant que les précédents.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Les réponses aux reviews du chapitre 2 :**

 _ **À Guest :**_ Je suis contente que cela te plaise. J'espère avoir réussi à donner une personnalité intéressante et originale à Aurélie. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite également ! C'est dommage que tu n'aie pas laissé un pseudo ou un prénom…Cela fait très impersonnel pour ma réponse.

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages (ainsi que l'univers de la Terre du Milieu) appartiennent à J.R.R Tolkien, sauf ceux que j'ai inventés. L'interprétation cinématographique du Hobbit appartient à Peter Jackson. Je ne fais aucun profit avec cette fanfiction !

Dans ce chapitre : Aurélie, Flaig, Saevel, Glener, Dazan, Elihad, Valedain, Elaintë

Lieux : le _Raton_ _Naïf_ , Gureduhr,

* * *

Gandalf fumait une bonne pipe de Vieux Toby, assis sur une souche de bois, en faisant des petits animaux de fumée. Il arpentait la Terre du Milieu depuis plusieurs siècles et en avait vu beaucoup, si bien que peu de choses le surprenaient encore. Cependant, il ne s'attendait pas à l'arrivée d'un cavalier des Montagnes Bleues, galopant à toute allure vers lui. Le vieux magicien releva sa tête chapeautée.

— Holà ! Je suis Flaig, messager envoyé par Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne. Etes-vous Gandalf le gris ? demanda le nain en arrêtant son cheval.

—Oui. Et, d'après ce que je peux voir, vous avez quelque chose d'urgent à me faire part ; Je vous écoute. Répondit automatiquement le concerné.

—D'étranges attaques ont lieu aux Montagnes Bleues ! Ce n'est pas le fait d' orcs ni de trolls. Nous avons besoin de votre aide. Se lança le messager.

—Une victime a-t-elle survécu ? Que pouvez vous me donnez comme indications ?

—Une seule. Mais, le brave nain est décédé suite à ses blessures… Elles étaient empoisonnées.

— Avec du morgul ou autre chose ?

—Non. Nos guérisseurs n'ont pas pu déterminer le poison. Mais, le pauvre Glener a dû souffrir le martyre. Il a parlé de grands yeux jaunes et de crocs.

L'horreur submergeait Gandalf ; beaucoup de possibilités se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il allait avoir besoin d'aide. Mithlond n'était pas loin et il espérait y trouver un des Ithryn luin.

—Je vais chercher de l'aide aux Havres Gris. Les mages bleus s'y trouvent.

Sans étonnement, Gandalf vit le nain faire un signe de tête avant de partir au grand galop, comme si une abeille venait de piquer l'arrière-train de son cheval.

 **Les nains et leur rancune envers les elfes** , pensa le vieux magicien. **Cela devient ridicule parfois...**

Gandalf grimpa sur Elihad, l'étalon noir qu'il avait reçu à Imladris et se mit en route.

Rapidement, le magicien gris descendit la Lhun jusqu'aux Havres, où il fut accueilli par Cirdan.

—Où est Pallando ? demanda aussitôt le mage gris.

—Hum. Il est avec son apprentie. Répondit Cirdan avec hésitation.

—Son apprentie ? Ce genre de décisions doit être approuvé par l'ordre des Istaris, Saroumane en particulier. De plus, je n'ai pas reçu de visions annonçant l'arrivée d'un nouvel envoyé des Valars en Terre du Milieu. Cette apprentie magicienne n'est autre qu'une usurpatrice !

—Elle possède des dons surprenants. Très différents des simulacres de magie que pratiquent les sorciers humains classiques. Nous la gardons à Mithlond pour la surveiller. Pallando est avec elle en ce moment.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Pendant ce temps, Aurélie exerçait sa télékinésie sous la supervision de son mentor, Pallando, prêt à intervenir en cas de problème. Des tonneaux remplis de pierres flottaient au-dessus du sol, tandis que des galets tournaient autour de la jeune femme. Cette scène intrigua et inquiéta le magicien gris, qui réalisa le potentiel de la demoiselle.  
—Et, comment est-elle arrivée ici ?, demanda Gandalf à Cirdan.

—Nous l'ignorons. Elle est à Mithlond depuis neuf mois. Elle semble être amnésique. Alatar a réalisé le « rituel d'intention » et ses motifs ne sont pas hostiles. A cause de ses capacités, nous avons décidé de la garder ici pour l'observer un temps. Lui répondit Cirdan.

—Et, il ne vous est pas venu à l'idée d'en avertir le conseil ? s'exclama Gandalf.

—Les mages bleus ont estimé pourvoir gérer les circonstances seuls. Avança Cirdan.

— Cela n'est pas leur prérogative ! Rétorqua Gandalf, irrité.

L'elfe le fixa ; il savait que la situation n'avait pas été traitée dans les normes et que les libertés prises par les Ithryn luin pourraient leur couter cher. Aussi, il fut pris d'inquiétude pour eux, s'interrogeant sur leur sort s'ils s'étaient trompés. En effet, la possibilité que la magicienne fût envoyée par Morgoth ou Sauron avait été émise. Ils avaient même tenté de lui sonder l'âme, mais ils n'y étaient pas parvenus.

Ils fixèrent la jeune fille qui s'exerçait, inconsciente d'être la source de leur désaccord. Puis, le magicien gris reprit :

—Nous vivons dans des temps de plus en plus troublés. Elle pourrait avoir un lien avec le Seigneur des ténèbres.

—Si elle avait été une servante de Sauron ou une sorcière adepte du culte de l'Ennemi du Monde* (*nda : Morgoth/Melkor), nous l'aurions su grâce au rituel ! Lui rétorqua Cirdan.

Le seigneur elfe Teleri avait pu observer leur hôte depuis des mois et n'avait rien remarqué chez elle. Elle se montrait polie avec tous et suivait tous ses cours. Elle semblait rechigner de temps à autre, prise d'un état mélancolique, mais cela ne durait pas.

La « Visiteuse », comme l'avaient surnommée les elfes de Mithlond, paraissait tranquille, en apparence, mais ils ne voyaient que ce qu'elle leur donnait à voir. Sa profonde nostalgie s'intensifiait chaque jour. Cependant, cela, seule Aurélie le savait.

—Je n'ai pas dit qu'elle était mauvaise en elle-même, Cirdan. Mais, elle pourrait servir un sombre dessein à son issu. C'est pourquoi je pense l'emmener avec nous en mission… c'est une bonne manière de tester ses réactions.

Gandalf restait inexpressif ; toutefois, Cirdan, en fin observateur, nota le léger plissement d'yeux du magicien, quand ce dernier regardait l'apprentie maintenir ses pierres et ses galets en lévitation. Gandalf avait déjà constaté cette aptitude chez les sorciers noirs au service de Melkor. Ce spectacle n'était pas si naïf.

—Mais…Ce n'est pas prudent. Dit Cirdan sans préciser s'il s'en faisait pour les Istaris en cas de trahison ou pour la jeune fille inexpérimentée.

La tranquillité avait enfin regagné Mithlond, maintenant que l'apprentie magicienne ne faisait plus autant de gaffes, pour lesquelles elle se confondait en excuses à chaque fois. Mais, cet effet était tant le fruit de ses heures d'entrainement que du sortilège lancé par les Ithryn luin sur la cité pour contenir tout éventuel débordement. La « litanie d'Eionë » était une incantation maiar pour protéger et neutraliser les manifestations occultes, mais elle était très complexe à mettre en place ; cela leur avait pris plusieurs mois pour l'installer.

Pallando fit signe à Aurélie de déposer les tonneaux et les galets, qui redescendirent lentement sur le sol.

—Très bien. Ce sera tout pour le moment. Il ne faut pas abuser non plus. Lui dit Pallando.

 ** _Ouf. Je n'y tenais plus. Cela devenait lourd._** Pensa Aurélie, bien heureuse de se débarrasser de ces poids. À ce moment, Cirdan les interpela :

—Pallando ! Vous avez un moment ?

Aussitôt, celui-ci rejoignit son confrère et le seigneur elfe. Aurélie ne comprenait pas vraiment de quoi il en retournait, mais à la mine de Pallando, ses deux interlocuteurs étaient porteurs de mauvaises nouvelles. Elle décida d'attendre la suite des événements, intriguée.

—Comment, dites-vous ?! Il y a eu une attaque dans les montagnes bleues ! s'exclama Pallando.

—Oui. C'est pourquoi j'ai besoin de votre aide pour aller enquêter. Nous devons annihiler le mal qui s'y trouve. Lui répondit Gandalf.

— Très bien. Laissez-moi rassembler quelques affaires et, je vous rejoins !

—Bien., dit-Gandalf, Oh ! Nous allons emmener votre apprentie. Rajouta –t-il.

Pallando regarda son homologue, les yeux écarquillés ; Son élève n'était pas prête.

— Nous ne pouvons pas l'emmener, Gandalf !

— Oh, Si ! C'est nécessaire. Ce sera un test.

— Un test ? répéta Pallando lentement, pour faire pénétrer le mot dans sa tête.

Son hésitation transparaissait tant que Gandalf l'observa longuement, considérant son collègue sous un jour nouveau.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Témoin du mauvais fond des Hommes, Pallando leur faisait difficilement confiance.

Sa mauvaise opinion provenait de la tentative d'invasion des Númenóréens en Aman. Les manipulations de Sauron avaient conduit le Roi Ar-Pharazon et ses allié à remettres en question l'affection des Valar envers les Humains et à envier l'immortalité des elfes pour leur droit de vivre jusqu'à la fin des temps à Valinor. Malgré les avertissements des Valar, les Numénoréneens firent voile vers Terres Immortelles.

Pallando se rappelait du jour où l'armada numéroéenne se profila à l'horizon, toutes voiles tirées. Il fut le premier sur place pour aider les elfes à quitter les rives. Les Valars s'en étaient remis à Iluvatar qui avait englouti l'île de Numenor et enfermé les assaillants ayant profané Aman sous la terre. Depuis ce jour, les Terres Immortelles furent cachées des yeux de Mortels.

Cet événement avait marqué la fin d'une période d'insouciance pour Pallando, car il avait pu constater toute l'avidité des Hommes. Cela ne le rendit pas seulement amer, mais également très triste, car il avait entendu les cris des femmes et des enfants s'enfonçant dans les abysses avec leur île.

Il avait visité Numénor avec son Seigneur, Oromë, pour enseigner aux humains l'art de la chasse. N'ayant jamais compris les motivations des Numénoréens, son opinion envers les « Deuxièmes Nés » fut altérée. Cependant, Pallando voulait espérer et pour cela, il avait accompagné Alatar en Terre du Milieu pour devenir un des Istari.

Gandalf, lui, ignorait ces motivations, mais se demandait ce qui avait provoqué un tel changement dans le comportement du mage bleu. L'amabilité de Pallando n'était peut-être qu'une façade pour cerner la dénommée Aurélie ou peut-être le tenait-elle sous un charme puissant ? Il le saurait quand ils arriveront ensemble dans les Montagnes bleues, car il n'allait pas uniquement tester la jeune fille, mais également son mentor. Ils partirent rapidement afin de profiter du jour et faire escale au « Raton naïf », où la seule victime ayant témoigné s'était arrêtée.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

À dos de cheval, Aurélie griffonnait tant bien que mal ses pensées dans son petit carnet.

À cause de la route accidentée, son écriture ressemblait à un langage hiéroglyphique à peine déchiffrable.

 _Me voilà sur les routes en compagnie de Gandalf et de Pallando ! Je serais surexcitée, si je n'avais pas la sensation qu'il y a anguille sous roche. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien se tramer exactement ? Ils m'ont juste dit que les Montagne Bleues n'étaient plus sûres et qu'ils devaient aller enquêter. Mais, pourquoi m'emmener ? Franchement ?!_

 _Les routes ne sont pas tellement fréquentées ; je m'attendais à être attaquée par des bandits de grands chemins. À moins que les Istari aient un sort contre cela ?_

 _J'ai reçu plus ou moins la confiance des elfes qui me laissent vagabonder dans la ville. Mais, je ne suis jamais vraiment seule dans mes escapades : des espions me suivent. Je dois sembler paranoïaque…"_

L'apprentie magicienne s'interrompit lorsqu'elle aperçut au loin les Montagnes Bleues. Les deux Isatari entrainèrent la jeune fille à l'étage de l'auberge. Le tavernier leur jeta un drôle de regard, ce qui les poussa à prendre une chambre supplémentaire pour la jeune fille.

Les gens pouvaient se montrer tellement suspicieux sans raison. Là, ils établirent leur plan d'action.

— Nous allons partir d'ici quelques heures. La créature qui hante ces montagnes est nocturne. Prenez vos armes ! Je vous laisse. Je dois faire envoyer une missive. Communiqua Gandalf avant de s'éclipser.

—Mes armes ?! J'ai que mon arc et mes flèches. Et encore ! s'exclama Aurélie une fois le magicien gris sorti.

—Oui. Oui. Je sais. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il se passe dans la tête de Mithrandir ! Tu n'es pas formée pour tout cela, déclara Pallando, mal à l'aise. Espérons que ta télékinésie te protègera suffisamment et que Mithrandir n'a pas l'intention de te faire combattre en première ligne… rajouta-t-il.

Aurélie observa son mentor en se mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, incertaine des attentes qui reposaient sur elle. Ce genre de situation la dépassait complètement. Jamais elle ne s'était retrouvée à chasser des monstres avec deux barbus dans la montagne. **_Par tous les saints ! À y penser, cela ressemble à une mauvaise blague ou à un trip sous acides…_** se dit Aurélie.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Juste avant minuit, ils quittèrent le _Raton naïf_ et s'enfoncèrent dans l'épaisse forêt qui recouvrait les alentours. Les chevaux étaient nerveux. L'atmosphère était d'autant plus lourde que, dans ce lieu habituellement si vivant à cause des activités nocturnes des animaux, aucun son ne se faisait entendre. Les deux Istari avançaient avec prudence, à pas feutrés, prêts à une attaque soudaine.

Aurélie, quant à elle, s'efforçait de ne pas paniquer ; elle savait sa monture effrayée et ne voulait perdre le contrôle. En quittant la taverne, Pallando lui avait assuré qu'il veillerait sur elle. Un grognement venant des fourrés interrompit ses pensées et lui fit resserrer la bride. D'un geste, Gandalf leur intima l'ordre de ne plus bouger. « Quelque chose » les suivait. Les Istaris ne mirent pas encore pieds à terre, mais Gandalf agrippa le pommeau de son épée et Pallando arma son arc. Brusquement, les fourrés se mirent à bouger devant eux. « Quelque chose » venait de se faufiler devant eux.

—Soyez sur vos gardes ! Nous ne savons pas de quoi il s'agit... leur dit Gandalf.

Ils arrivèrent au croisement de deux chemins et descendirent de cheval pour observer les traces sur le sol, toujours sur qui-vive.

Aurélie n'osait pas trop s'écarter de sa monture. Pourquoi Gandalf se comportait-il de la sorte ? Ses décisions semblaient si différentes de celles qu'il prenait dans les livres et les films. Elle vit une forme sur le sol et s'approcha lentement pour pouvoir l'observer. L'horreur la submergea lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de ce qu'il s'agissait. Un glapissement s'étouffa dans ses lèvres et attira l'attention des deux magiciens.

—Par les Valars ! s'exclama Pallando en se penchant sur la source de la terreur de la jeune fille.

Elle venait de trouver un corps fraichement mutilé. « La chose » qui avait fait cela ne devait pas être loin. Gandalf examinait les empreintes près du cadavre qui ressemblaient aux pattes d'un gros loup.

—Il s'agit peut-être d'un warg « Sinistre » ; cette variété existait déjà comme monture à Gundabad, murmura Gandalf.

Pallando posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de sa disciple, toujours sous le choc.

—ça va aller ? chuchota le magicien bleu.

—Vous …êtes en train d'examiner un cadavre frais alors que cette chose pourrait encore être là ?! Lâcha-t-elle d'une voix saccadée.

Levant les yeux sur elle, Gandalf put voir la peur de la demoiselle et se sentit coupable. Nienna, une des valar, lui avait enseigné la compassion et la pitié, si bien que Gandalf ressentait l'émotion d'Aurélie comme si c'était la sienne. Mais, cela ne le dissuada pas d'arrêter le test.

—Calmez-vous. Nous sommes ici pour enquêter. Nos compétences, à Pallando et à moi, sont suffisantes pour que tout se passe bien. Et…

Pendant qu'il essayait de rassurer l'apprentie magicienne, Gandalf fut interrompu par le vagissement d'un animal mourant.

—Gardez un œil sur elle, dit Gandalf à voix basse avant de disparaître entre les arbres.

Pallando jeta un regard à sa protégée. L'attitude de Gandalf le surprenait. Cependant, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus vu le magicien gris.

—C'est normal ? Souffla Aurélie.

—Mithrandir sait ce qu'il fait…

 **Enfin, j''espère**. Pensa Pallando.

Il finit par prendre la décision de ramener son apprentie en lieu sûr ; cet endroit était beaucoup trop dangereux pour une novice.

—Grimpe sur Elaintë. Nous partons.

—Et Gandalf ?

— Je te mets à l'abri d'abord et je reviens aider Gandalf.

Pallando attrapa la bride de son étalon, Valedain, et monta en scelle.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Pendant ce temps, Gandalf, écarté de ses compagnons de route, constata le massacre devant ses yeux ; l'animal tué avait été démembré. Le magicien gris s'approcha pour inspecter les traces de morsures sur les restes du renard. Il fut frappé par le verdissement des chairs indiquant un empoisonnement. Alors, il réalisa le risque représenté par cette mission et à quel point il avait surestimé leurs capacités, à Pallando et à lui. Quant à la jeune fille l'accompagnant, s'il avait su, il ne l'aurait jamais emmenée.

Ils pourchassaient une créature bien plus dangereuse et ancienne que prévu. En effet, cette dernière descendait de Draugluin, un monstre créé par Sauron. La lumière céleste, qu'il avait reçue de Varda et contenue dans le cristal de son bâton, ne suffirait peut-être pas à le protéger ! Gandalf se ravisa ; il testerait l'apprentie de Pallando à un moment ultérieur. Il devait rebrousser chemin immédiatement.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Aurélie et Pallando s'éloignèrent rapidement de peur de croiser d'autres prédateurs nocturnes. Certains d'entre eux étaient particulièrement sensibles au mouvement ; c'était pourquoi ils redoublèrent de prudence.

Cependant, à leur insu, une ombre se faufilait entre les troncs des pins et ne semblait pas vouloir les lâcher.

—Tu tiens l'allure ? lança Pallando à l'apprentie magicienne.

Elle s'apprêtait à lui répondre, mais de puissantes mâchoires l'agrippèrent elle et son cheval et l'entrainèrent dans les fourrés.

—Aurélie ! s'écria Pallando, paniqué. Il se retourna et s'élança à leur poursuite.

Le cœur d'Aurélie tambourinait dans sa poitrine : la peur polluait tout son être. Sa survie dépendrait de son temps de réaction.

 ** _Je dois lui faire lâcher prise ! Je ne mourrai pas ainsi._** Décida-t-elle

Surmontant sa frayeur, elle rassembla toute sa concentration et parvint à les isoler dans une bulle télékinétique. Le monstre, coupé dans son élan, s'écroula sur le sol mousseux et la surprise le fit relâcher sa proie. Un hennissement de douleur échappa à Elaintë, dont la patte arrière tremblotante saignait abondamment. Aurélie arriva à s'extirper du poids du cheval pour inspecter la plaie.

—Oh, Elaintë ! Je suis tellement désolée…murmura la jeune femme, la gorge nouée, au chevet de sa jument.

Focalisée sur la blessure d'Elaintë, elle ne s'aperçut pas de la chose prête à lui bondir dessus. Le grand Loup s'élança vers la magicienne qui le vit trop tard.

Aurélie se ramassa contre le flanc de sa jument espérant éviter les crocs du Loup. Pour une raison, ce dernier resta à quelques millimètres d'elles, suspendu au-dessus du sol.

À son arrivée, Pallando le repoussa grâce à un sort.

—Aurélie ! Comment te sens-tu ? demanda aussitôt le magicien bleu.

— Moi, ça va, mais Elaintë…

Ils furent interrompus par un grognement derrière eux.

—Reste ici. Ordonna Pallando en se précipitant sur le monstre, épée à la main.

Il entailla l'épaule du Loup, mais fut balayé d'un coup de pattes. Lentement, le monstre s'approcha de la jeune magicienne.

/ _Qui es-tu ? Qu'est-ce que tu es ? Ton odeur est différente…/_ gronda l'animal dans sa langue.

Aurélie resta pétrifiée devant sa jument blessée ; le Loup était si proche d'elle. La faim brillait dans ses yeux jaunes et, bien décidé à la calmer, le Loup se rua sur la jeune fille, gueule béante pour l'engloutir.

Aurélie sortit brusquement de sa transe et retint les mâchoires de la créature grâce à sa télékinésie. Cependant, la force du Loup l'épuisait. La jeune fille sentait ses forces l'abandonner rapidement, mais la crainte la contraignait à fournir davantage d'efforts. Alors qu'elle pensait mourir, soudain, une lumière aveuglante se rependit autour d'eux, et le Loup, le poil hérissé, s'enfuit dans un hurlement.

Gandalf arriva, alors, son bâton tendu et rayonnant. Pallando s'était relevé entre-temps et avait vu, horrifié, le Loup sauter sur son apprentie. Il fut impressionné et soulagé que la jeune femme avait eu suffisamment de sang-froid pour l'immobiliser.

— Relevez-vous ! Nous devons quitter les lieux. S'exclama le magicien gris.

—Je ne vais pas abandonner Elaintë comme ça ! répliqua Aurélie.

Sa complicité avec la jument à robe grise pommelée lui avait permis de vaincre sa peur des chevaux.

—J'ai des herbes de soin avec moi, mais nous ne pouvons pas nous attarder ici. Dit Pallando.

—Cette créature est une véritable menace. Je sais de quoi il s'agit…d'un loup-garou…révéla Gandalf.

 ** _J'ai presque l'impression que cela peut s'appliquer à moi…L'histoire de la créature dangereuse…vu que je viens d'un autre monde._** Pensa Aurélie.

—Un loup-garou ? C'est un type qui se transforme en loup les soirs de pleine lune ? demanda honnêtement Aurélie.

Sa question dut vraiment être stupide, car elle se sentit rougir sous les regards perçants des deux magiciens.

—Quoi ?! Non pas du tout. Lâcha Pallando.

—Mais, qu'est-ce que vous lui avez enseigné au juste ? le questionna Gandalf.

—J'ai vraiment loupé une bonne occasion de me taire…marmonna Aurélie embarrassée.

— Les loups-garous sont des serviteurs de Morgoth, créés durant le premier âge à partir d'un esprit démoniaque et d'un corps de loup. Ils ont été conçus par Sauron. Lui expliqua Gandalf.

—Ah…

—Il y a plus important en ce moment que de faire un cours d'histoire, Gandalf ! s'exclama Pallando.

—Vous avez raison. Le Loup a été temporairement chassé, mais il reviendra à la charge.

—Gureduhr n'est pas loin… À quelques mètres environs…Et le soleil va bientôt se lever. Avança Pallando.

Aurélie se ressaisit : elle ne pouvait pas laisser Elaintë ainsi. **_Peut-être que je pourrais essayer ceci…_** se dit-elle. Elle se rapprocha de l'animal à terre tandis que les deux magiciens, soi-disant pressés de déguerpir, débâtaient de la marche à suivre. Apparemment, Pallando pensait qu'il fallait retrouver les chevaux alors que Gandalf soutenait que ces animaux étaient suffisamment malins pour retrouver seuls leur chemin.

Se concentrant, la jeune magicienne répandit un champ de force autour de la patte de la jument. Sa télékinésie faisait pression contre hémorragie et soutenait les muscles et les tendons endommagés.

—Ely…Il faut que tu fasses un effort et que tu te lèves…chuchota-t-elle à la jument.

L'animal la fixa de ses grands yeux et péniblement bougea, puis finit par se retrouver sur ses quatre pattes.

—C'est bien Ely. C'est bien. L'encouragea Aurélie en lui tenant la tête.

Pallando et Gandalf s'étaient mis d'accord sur l'itinéraire et maintenant attendaient de se mettre en route. Ils observaient la scène à présent.

Aurélie tourna la tête et interpella les magiciens :

—Par où allons-nous ?

—Là, à gauche… répondit Gandalf.

Aurélie guidait la jument supportée par sa télékinésie sur le sentier partiellement recouvert de branchages. Les premières lueurs de l'aube se pointèrent entre les hautes cimes des pins et leur donnèrent un moment de répit. En effet, les loups-garous étaient des créatures nocturnes, profitant des ténèbres pour attaquer leur proie sans un bruit.

Ils arrivèrent à proximité de Gureduhr. Fatiguée, Aurélie se força à garder le contrôle de ses capacités, mais malgré les efforts de la jeune fille, Elaintë avait du mal à rester stable avec sa patte blessée. Les deux magiciens étaient très préoccupés par une éventuelle attaque. Gandalf ouvrait la marche, épée toujours à la main, s'appuyant sur son bâton de chêne. Il fixait les alentours à la recherche du danger. Pallando fermait la marche et veillait à ne pas être suivis. Aurélie, au centre, arpentait lentement le chemin, prenant garde aux racines et le bras passé au niveau du cou de la jument.

Après un quart d'heure, ils atteignirent leur destination. Une trompe annonça leur arrivée et ils furent accueillis par Dazan, un des conseillers de Thorin.

— _Tharkûn_ ! s'écrit Dazan en voyant la petite troupe.

— Conseiller Dazan ! Annoncez-nous à Thorin. Nous avons des nouvelles peu réjouissantes à lui transmettre.

Aurélie demanda à son mentor à voix basse :

—Pourquoi _Tharkûn_ ?

—C'est le nom en khuzdul de Gandalf. lui répondit Pallando sur le même ton. La vision d'Aurélie se troublait peu à peu et son corps devenait tout mou. Ses membres lui répondaient de moins en moins.

—Pallando, je ne me sens pas très bien. Parvint à prononcer la jeune fille qui réalisait ce qui lui arrivait. Le mage bleu vit le cheval vaciller et lui fit signer de se coucher. Il retint son apprentie de justesse alors qu'elle perdait connaissance.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Dazan s'était éloigné afin d'envoyer quelqu'un appeler des palefreniers pour la jument blessée et quérir le prince. Gandalf s'avança près de son homologue. —Nous parlerons de votre apprentie en temps voulu. Mais, il faut qu'elle se repose et que nous réglions le compte de ce maudit Loup.

—J'approuve vos paroles, Mithrandir. Elle s'est épuisée pendant cette nuit agitée. Je dois parler avec elle également de ce petit tour de force qu'elle vient d'effectuer. Pallando observait son apprentie évanouie et sa jument qui lui soufflait doucement sur le front.

Il s'agissait probablement pour l'animal d'une marque d'affection. Elaintë fut pansée et mise dans un box séparé pour lui permettre un prompt rétablissement. Aurélie fut déplacée dans une chambre et confiée aux bons soins de Sunca, une naine guérisseuse. Pendant ce temps, les magiciens parlaient avec le prince.

—Alors _Tharkûn_ ? Quelles sont les nouvelles si graves que vous désiriez me voir en privé dans mes bureaux ?

—Nous savons ce qui menace votre royaume. Il s'agit d'un loup-garou. Révéla Gandalf.

—Un loup-garou ? —Nous pensons qu'il s'agit d'un descendant de Draugluin… ajouta Pallando.

—C'est très sérieux. Je dois avoir le maximum de renseignements disponibles pour pouvoir prendre des mesures et défendre mes sujets. Conclut Thorin Il pense déjà comme un roi. Songea Gandalf. Il est temps maintenant…

—Je suis parvenu à le blesser à l'épaule, mais vous devez savoir que la salive des Loups est cicatrisante. Ce ne sont pas de vulgaires loups ou wargs ! Ce sont des créatures magiques créées pas Sauron. Leurs crocs sont empoisonnés également, comme les vieux écrits le disent. Ils sont plus grands qu'un warg. Expliqua Pallando.

Ensemble, ils établirent un plan pour anéantir ce monstre.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Pendant ce temps, Aurélie reprenait lentement ses esprits. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle vit les grosses pierres taillées constituant le plafond et d'arcs-boutants. —Où suis-je ? —Dans une des chambres de l'aile de guérison. Répondit une voix féminine grave à côté d'elle. Aurélie tourna la tête pour voir la personne à coté d'elle et eut un léger choc.

L'individu debout près de son lit avait une longue barbe tressée, un nez large retroussé et portait un pantalon avec un tablier. Cependant, c'était bel et bien une femme. Les naines et les nains se ressemblaient tellement qu'il était difficile de faire la différence. Pourtant, cela n'empêchait pas les femmes d'être coquettes, de porter des bijoux raffinés ou de se maquiller.

—Vous semblez surprise. Lui dit Sunca, qui avait remarqué un changement d'attitude chez l'humaine.

—Eh bien. Je n'ai encore jamais rencontré de naines, ni de nains d'ailleurs. Lui répondit sincèrement Aurélie. —Je comprends. Je suis souvent confondue avec un homme. Ria la naine, Mon nom est Sunca. Aurélie se redressa lentement, parce que sa tête tournait. La guérisseuse lui mit une main sur l'épaule pour l'empêcher de faire un mouvement brusque.

—Vous êtes exténuée. Vous devriez vous reposer. Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez bien pu faire, mais je peux observer cela chez les femmes qui viennent d'accoucher. Aurélie fut un peu choquée par cette comparaison. Elle ne voulait pas savoir ce que les nains du service de guérison avait déduit de sa situation…

—Le mage bleu m'a demandé de l'avertir dès que vous reviendriez à vous. Lui annonça Sunca avant de sortir. Peu de temps après, Pallando arriva et s'installa sur le tabouret en face d'elle.

—Tu as repris conscience. Aurélie attendit un instant, ne sachant quoi répondre.

—Il semblerait. Finit-elle par dire.

—Oui. Nous avons de la chance que tu n'aies pas été blessée. J'aimerais savoir ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure.

—Quand exactement ?

—J'ai vu que tu as retenu le Loup avec ta télékinésie. Ce que je comprends, moins c'est ce qu'il s'est passé avec Elaintë…

—Je…Je l'ai juste soutenue avec ma télékinésie.

—Ses plaies avaient arrêté de saigner lorsqu'elle a été transportée aux écuries.

—C'est vrai ? interrogea Aurélie légèrement surprise.

—Oui. N'y a-t-il rien d'autre que tu voudrais me dire ? demanda le magicien bleu en se levant. Sans réponse de la jeune fille, Il se dirigea vers la porte. Au moment où il allait tourner la poignée, Aurélie souffla :

— un champ de force. Pallando, se tournant vers la jeune fille, reprit :

—Un champ de force ?! Depuis quand ?

—Deux mois peut-être plus ; peut-être moins…

—Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ? interrogea Pallando. Ces accusations parurent injustes à Aurélie qui serra les mains en poing.

Son irritation contractait ses muscles au point de la faire légèrement trembler. Une avalanche de sentiments l'ensevelit : colère, rancœur, tristesse… _A **utant, j'ai adoré les écrits de Tolkien et les films de Peter Jackson, autant je déteste me retrouver dans ce monde ! Oui… Les paysages à couper le souffle sont géniaux. Je peux faire sans le confort moderne. Ce qui m'est insupportable, c'est le décalage des mentalités ! Et encore plus, cette tension que je vis tous les jours. Les espions de Cirdan me suivent partout. Ils ont, tous, l'impression que je vais exploser. Est-ce que c'est parce qu'ils sentent que je viens d'un autre monde ? Comment réagiraient-ils si je leur disais ? Est-ce dû à mes pouvoirs ?**_

—Je l'ai découvert il y a peu…Mais … Répondit-elle. Elle s'arrêta un moment, mais ne laissa pas Pallando en placer une.

—Je ne supporte plus ces agents elfes qui me suivent partout, en pensant que je ne les voie pas ; du comportement désagréable d'Alatar, de ces mensonges…Je sais ce que je vous dois, à vous et Cirdan. Mais, depuis le temps, je ne peux plus accepter cette tension. Finit-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse se reprendre, elle se mit à pleurer. Elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains, gênée de son moment de faiblesse. Pallando étudia un moment son apprentie. A cet instant, elle lui paraissait fragile, mais pas faible, car elle avait agit avec beaucoup de courage cette nuit. Elle avait défendu un être qui avait besoin d'aide : sa jument Elaintë. Pallando savait que les chevaux étaient l'héritage d'Oromë, aussi appelé le Grand Cavalier, en Arda. Les Protéger et prendre soin d'eux étaient un signe de respect. Pallando se sentit embarrassé par cette effusion d'émotions et par ces paroles possédant un fond de vérité. Voulant montrer sa sympathie, il tapota légèrement l'épaule de la jeune fille larmoyante.

Ses pleurs cessés, Aurélie dit d'une voix encore nouée :

—Excusez-moi. J'ai perdu ma maîtrise.

—Ne vous en faites pas. Beaucoup de choses se sont produit ces dernières heures et il est normal que vous soyez un peu à cran. Le jour est levé, mais vous devriez vous reposer encore un peu. Nous partons, Gandalf et moi, à la recherche du loup-garou, en compagnie de Thorin. Aurélie tressaillit en entendant ce nom.

Cependant, le magicien bleu mit cette réaction sur le compte de l'inquiétude et la rassura qu'aucun d'entre eux ne prendrait de risque irréfléchi. Une fois laissée seule, Aurélie s'endormit rapidement ; Sunca lui avait fait ingurgiter une tisane calmante.

 **À** **suivre...**

* * *

 **Voilà. Cette partie est terminée. Faites moi savoir dans les commentaires si c'est plus agréable à lire ainsi (j'ai divisé le chapitre en deux parties).**

 **Que pensez-vous de Thorin ? Est-ce qu'il vous plait ainsi ?**

 **Rendez-vous dans le prochain chapitre pour connaitre le dénouement de cet arc :)**


	5. La chasse est ouverte

**Chapitre 3 : La chasse est ouverte**

 **Voici la suite de l'arc aux Montagnes Bleues. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages (ainsi que l'univers de la Terre du Milieu) appartiennent à J.R.R Tolkien, sauf ceux que j'ai inventés. L'interprétation cinématographique du Hobbit appartient à Peter Jackson. Je ne fais aucun profit avec cette fanfiction !

Personnages inventés dans ce chapitre : Aurélie, Flaig, Saevel, Glener, Dazan, Elihad, Valedain, Elaintë

Lieux et termes : le _Raton_ _Naïf_ , Gureduhr,

* * *

Gandalf attendait son homologue dans le grand hall. Il venait d'être averti que leurs chevaux, Elihad et Valedain, avaient trouvé leur chemin jusqu'à Gureduhr et qu'ils avaient été pris en charge par les palefreniers et mener aux écuries. Quelque chose vint contrarier les plans des magiciens et du prince nain : des gobelins menaçaient les frontières. Et, d'après les espions, il se pourrait que ces derniers détiennent des informations sur la disparition de Thrain.

Thorin parut devant les deux magiciens et leur annonça sans détour :

—Si j'ai des chances de pouvoir retrouver mon père, je me dois de les saisir. Il disparut rapidement, accompagné de quelques guerriers, dont Dwalin, un vétéran qui avait combattu lors de la bataille de d'Azanulbizar, vaine tentative du roi Thror pour reprendre la Moria.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Accompagnés de quelques soldats, les magiciens quittèrent Gureduhr. Ils espéraient surprendre la bête dans sa tanière, pendant son sommeil, afin de pouvoir la tuer sans difficulté. Etant nocturnes, les loups-garous passaient leur journée à dormir pour digérer les immenses quantités de chair qu'ils engloutissaient durant la nuit. Gandalf prit l'initiative de jeter un sortilège pour localiser la Bête.

/Par les saints pouvoirs de Manwë et Varda, Flamme d'Anor, en ce cristal, illumine les sous-bois, Perçante lumière divine, les ombres, dissipera, Dans les abîmes, le mal, renverra Et secrets dissimulés, révélera/

Une onde magique se répandit autour d'eux, soulevant les feuilles mortes et pliant les herbes. Une zone se dessina sur le sol et les mena plus profondément dans la forêt. Aussitôt, les magiciens suivirent la trace. Quel dommage qu'Alatar soit en mission ! Il aurait sans doute apprécié ce pistage dans les bois, remarqua Pallando. Il partait souvent chasser avec Oromë.  
Cependant, ils sous-estimèrent l'importance du mal dans cette partie de la forêt. Quelque chose d'oppressant régnait ici. Les animaux évitaient les lieux aucun oiseau n'osait émettre un son. Cela ne présageait rien de bon. Gandalf fit signe à Pallando d'avancer prudemment. Les quelques soldats nains qui les talonnaient n'en menaient pas large. Mais, comme tous étaient de valeureux guerriers, ils ne laissèrent rien transparaître du malaise les dévorant.

Le chef de l'escouade, Thrar, ordonna à ses hommes de se placer sur une ligne et de ratisser le secteur. Les soldats nains s'avançaient prudemment à la recherche de traces et relevant de temps à autre la tête afin de percevoir un danger. Certains nains de la rangée se retournaient par intermittence pour surveiller leur arrière.

Les deux mages, armes aux poings, isolèrent une zone où une brume verdâtre flottait. Pallando arma son arc. Contrairement aux autres Istari, il n'utilisait pas de bâton de sorcier. Egalement chasseur d'Oromë comme son ami, Alatar, il avait cependant passé beaucoup de temps avec les Feanuri : Namo et Nienna. De Namo, il apprit le discernement et de Nienna la patience. Son épée, Iaoth, le gardien du serment, lui fut offerte par Le Juge lorsqu'il quitta à Valinor. Soudain, un cri retenti. Tous furent en alerte immédiatement.

—Drait a disparu ! hurla un soldat.

Les nains durent lutter contre la panique, car au fur et à mesure les secondes s'écoulaient, l'un des leur disparaissait. Pallando et Gandalf ne purent qu'assister impuissants au massacre. La Bête était trop rapide, même pour eux. Les hurlements des nains retentirent et firent échos contre les parois des montagnes.

Finalement, les magiciens, seuls rescapés, trouvèrent l'antre du Loup dissimulée derrière des racines. Cette caverne paraissait énorme. Cela surprit Gandalf que personne ne soit tombé dessus, mais il se détrompa en entendant un craquement sous ses pieds. Les os des infortunés emportés par le Loup jonchaient le sol. Pallando sur ses talons, Gandalf s'aventura plus profondément dans le repaire du monstre. Ce lieu empestait le sang et la mort. Deux grands yeux jaunes surgirent dans les ténèbres, suivis par le corps de la Bête. _/Quelle audace de venir ici, magiciens/_ dit le Loup en montrant ses crocs.

—Tu ne feras plus régner la peur dans ces montagnes, serviteur du mal ! s'exclama Gandalf.

 _/Savez-vous seulement à qui vous avez affaire. Je suis Zaebmun, le noir, Seigneur de la peur et porte-parole de Gothaur !/_

Les magiciens se raidirent en entendant ce nom tant abhorré, car c'était l'un des noms de Sauron. Zaebmun avait probablement été créé par lui, comme Draugluin et Carcaroth. Le danger incarné par ce Loup leur devint encore plus flagrant. Hors de question de laisser une telle créature en liberté !

 _/Je ne vous laisserai pas nuire à mes projets plus longtemps, prestidigitateurs de pacotille ! /_

Avec un rugissement, Zaebmun se jeta sur son adversaire le plus proche : Gandalf. Pallando décocha une flèche et arrêta la Bête. D'un mouvement sec, le Loup arracha le projectile de sa patte. Gandalf brandit son bâton d'où jaillit un éclair plaquant Zaebmun au sol. Cependant, le Loup était bien plus fort.

/Brise le sort et apporte la mort J'invoque ton nom, O Melkor/

Le Loup lâcha cette formule d'une traite, neutralisant le sort de Gandalf. Dans cette enveloppe animale résidait le fëa d'un maiar inférieur. Et, comme les Istaris, il connaissait la magie. Zaebmun, gueule ouverte, s'apprêtait à engloutir Gandalf. Ce dernier le retint avec son bâton, évitant de justesse une coulée de poison qui troua le sol. Pallando jeta un sortilège de froid et figea la gueule de l'animal. La Bête se dégagea, secouant la tête pour désengourdir sa mâchoire. Irrité par la tournure des événements et sonné par les sorts, Zaebmun s'enfuit. Il démolit la paroi et disparut dans les bois.

—Nous devons le pourchasse ! s'écria Pallando.

—Vous avez raison. Allons-y. Cette créature doit mourir ! approuva Gandalf. Et, tous deux se lancèrent à la poursuite du monstre.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Pendant ce temps, Aurélie, réveillée, réenfila sa tenue rapiécée par Sunca. Sa fatigue était telle lors de son arrivée qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué que ses vêtements étaient déchirés. L'intervention des doigts experts de la naine ne se voyait pas du tout. Elle descendit dans les rues et en profita pour se renseigner sur la culture naine. Contrairement à leurs semblables des Monts de fer, les nains des montagnes bleues aimaient partager leurs coutumes. Aurélie rencontra un marchand de jouet et quelle ne fut sa surprise lorsque ce dernier se présenta.

—Je m'appelle Bofur, mademoiselle. Fils de Bribum. Bienvenue à Gureduhr. D'où venez-vous comme cela ?

—Euh…C'est un peu compliqué. Tenta Aurélie, incertaine.

— _[Bofur ! Voyons cousin. Tu es bien indiscret. Cette charmante demoiselle vient juste d'arriver et tu lui fais passer un interrogatoire ! ]_ Le réprimanda une voix en khuzdul. En se retournant, Aurélie remarqua la hache plantée dans le crâne du nouveau venu. Elle en oublia complètement ses réflexions sur la dureté du « parler nains ».

—Pardonnez mon indiscrétion, mademoiselle. Voici Bifur, mon cousin. Dit-il en désignant son parent. Bifur lâcha encore quelques mots en khuzdul.

—Oh ! Vous êtes arrivée avec les magiciens ?

—Oui. C'est cela. Je suis avec eux pour apprendre.

Pour ne pas encourager la curiosité du nain, elle demanda aussitôt :

—Vous travaillez d'autres matières que le bois ? J'aimerai beaucoup vous voir à l'œuvre. Heureux de cet intérêt, Bofur lui expliqua son métier. Et, pour éviter trop de questions, Aurélie se passionna pour la fabrication de jouets.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A une lieue de là, Thorin et sa troupe venaient d'occire un détachement d'orcs. Ils tenaient une piste : son père aurait été vu dans le sud-est. Bien qu'il lui en coute, il dut se résoudre à rentrer à Gureduhr. Mais, il envoya quelques pisteurs vérifier les dires des orcs ces derniers étaient connus pour leurs mensonges. Ce fut avec Dwalin et une troupe réduite qu'il retourna chez lui. Alors que Thorin traversait la grande place de la cité souterraine, Gabil Thirn, son regard fut happé par une masse orangée surplombant ses congénères.

A mesure qu'il se rapprochait, il identifia la silhouette d'une humaine à la chevelure de feu. Sa coupe était atypique, nota-t-il. Les femmes, d'ordinaire, laissaient libre cours à la croissance de leur cheveux, les disciplinant par des coups de peignes. Ceux de l'inconnue s'arrêtaient net à ses épaules. Sa tenue, plutôt simple, provoqua un pincement de lèvres au prince nain : elle était de facture elfique.

Thorin ne put détailler davantage l'inconnue : cette dernière avait disparu dans la foule. Arrivé dans les quartiers royaux, il fut abordé par un Dazan affolé.

—Votre Altesse, votre Altesse ! Nous sommes sans nouvelle de l'escouade du lieutenant Thrar et des deux magiciens ! Parvint-il à articuler en reprenant son souffle.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Aurélie se mordillait les lèvres et se demanda ce que Thorin lui voulait. Le prince nain l'avait convoquée, sans préciser la raison. Il en avait parfaitement le droit : son haut rang le justifiait. Ce fut avec appréhension qu'Aurélie se rendit au bureau du prince. Elle se sentit toute petite dans cette pièce à haut plafond et au mobilier imposant. Thorin y recevait non seulement des chefs d'autres clans nains, mais également des diplomates humains et très rarement elfiques. Depuis le sac d'Erebor, les contacts avec les elfes s'étaient considérablement épuisés. Les Teleri étaient les seuls avec lesquels Thorin maintenait un contact correct.

Aurélie trouva le nain le nez dans la paperasse et, incertaine de la démarche à suivre, attendit quelques secondes. Elle en profita pour observer la chevelure poivre et sel du prince, son long nez aquilin et ses larges mains qui retournaient régulièrement les feuilles recouvrant le bureau. La tenue de Thorin comportait un pardessus à épaulettes en fourrure grise, ainsi qu'une tunique bleue qui rappela à la jeune fille les habitudes vestimentaires de ses mentors. Comme son vis-à-vis ne faisait pas mine de s'intéresser à elle, Aurélie se racla la gorge. A ce moment, le prince releva la tête et planta son regard bleu outremer dans le sien. Thorin lâcha un soupir et glissa sa plume dans l'encrier.

—Je ne vous attendais pas maintenant, déclara-il, N'avez-vous pas croisé l'intendant en venant ?

—Non. Je n'ai vu personne. Répondit la jeune fille en repensant aux couloirs étonnament déserts qu'elle avait traversés.

Thorin lui fit signe de s'assoir, ne supportant plus de devoir se tordre la nuque pour parler à son interlocutrice. Il put enfin voir l'inconnue de Gabil Thirn de plus près. Elle avait les yeux vert-gris et un grain de beauté accentuait sa pommette gauche. Thorin ne se rendait pas vraiment compte qu'il était lui-même dévisagé. Aurélie nota la barbe très soignée du nain, la légère cicatrise sur sa joue et la large bague portant les armoiries de sa lignée.

Ils auraient pu se fixer ainsi pendant un bon moment encore, mais Thorin aborda le sujet qui le préoccupait.

—Mes espions ont perdu la trace de vos mentors. Nous ne savons pas où ils sont. Vous n'avez pas un moyen de les contacter ? demanda le prince.

—Non. Aucun. Répondit honnêtement Aurélie.

Thorin parut contrarié.

—Et moi qui pensais que vous auriez pu nous être utile …Si nous ne les retrouvons pas, je vous renverrai à Mithlond. Il est hors de question que je vous héberge ici.

 _ **Son caractère hautain est bien présent. J'avais espéré que cela ne soit pas le cas**_ _…_ constata Aurélie.

—Je comprends, votre…altesse. Je ne suis apprentie magicienne que depuis peu, vous savez.

Aurélie prit un air des plus désolés, espérant que le prince ne lui tiendrait pas rigueur de son manque d'expérience. Apparemment « attendri » par le minois de la jeune fille et ses intarissables excuses, Thorin finit lâcher un :

—C'est bon. Ce n'est rien. Je me débrouillerai. Nous allons organiser une battue. Je serai à sa tête. Vous viendrez également, mais, resterez en retrait, étant donné votre inexpérience au combat. Vous pouvez disposer. Finit-il.

Aurélie s'en alla à petits pas rapides et regagna l'aile de guérison où l'attendait Sunca pour un nouveau bilan médical.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Zaebmun fulminait comment ces deux magiciens ont-ils pu oser lui tenir tête à lui ?! Il n'allait pas se laisser faire. Sa mâchoire, auparavant engourdie, avait retrouvé toute sa vigueur, tout son mordant. Zaebmun se réjouit en son fort intérieur : il allait pouvoir se venger de cet affront.

Sauron l'avait créé durant le Second Age afin de l'aider à conquérir Endor. Zaebmun se rappelait parfaitement le jour où son maître prit Minas Tirith. Il avait festoyé avec de la chair humaine.

 **Mais, ce soir, ce sera de la chair naine**. Se réjouit le Loup.

Déracinant les arbres sur son passage, la course effrénée de Zaebmun le rapprochait dangereusement de Gureduhr.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Thorin rassemblait ses meilleurs guerriers. La tension montait dans les murs de Gureduhr. Les femmes s'empressaient de rentrer leurs enfants et les vieux contemplaient les va-et-vient des troupes.

 **On se croirait à l'aube d'une guerre.** Observa le prince en armure.

Les armes, les boucliers et les protections avaient été réquisitionnés à l'armurerie pour faire face au Loup. Dans peu de temps, l'attaque serait lancée.

Cependant, les nains n'eurent pas le temps d'achever leurs préparatifs. La grande porte fut enfoncée. Avec effroi, les soldats, lances en main, furent face à l'énorme Loup. Thorin ne vit que ces grands yeux jaunes et fut pétrifié. Cela avait coté déjà vécu…

En une seconde qui ressembla pour lui à une année valienne, Thorin crut revoir Smaug et une rage incroyable brula dans ses entrailles.

—En position de combat ! _[Mort au Loup !]_ ajouta-il en khuzdul.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Elaintë allait mieux, comme le constata Aurélie lorsqu'elle lui rendit visite. La patte postérieure de la jument était bandée, mais heureusement la blessure était moins grave qu'escomptée. Pallando avait appliqué un baume désintoxiquant pour neutraliser le poison des crocs du Loup. Mais, la jument restait épuisée.

Aurélie se sentit rassurée. Après avoir flatté l'encolure d'Elaintë une dernière fois, elle quitta les écuries. Le départ des troupes de Thorin n'allait pas tarder.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Zaebmun se retrouva face à cet orgueilleux prince nain : Thorin écru de Chêne. Ce dernier avait tenu tête à cet Azog, le profanateur. La rangée de soldats pointa ses lances vers le loup-garou. S'il avait pu cracher du feu comme les dragons de Morgoth, Zaebmun aurait rôti ces nains ! Son maitre et créateur, Sauron, l'avait cependant doté d'une agilité surprenante pour sa taille. D'un bond, Zaebmun passa les lanciers et atterrit sur les fantassins malgré leur bouclier, ces derniers furent écraser sous le poids du Loup.

La Bête se délecta de la panique qui gagnait les rangs des nains. Son odorat aiguisé détachait cette fragrance si particulière. Les cris et les pleurs sonnaient comme une mélodie à ses oreilles. Zaebmun fondit sur un citoyen trop lent pour s'enfuir et le tua d'un coup de crocs. Ses victimes s'accumulaient tant parmi les civils que les soldats, dont les protections se brisaient comme des coquilles d'œufs. Au bout d'un moment, le Loup contempla son carnage et discerna le prince épouvanté. Il perçut une ombre tourmentée dans le regard bleu de Thorin. Les babines de Zaebmun se retroussèrent en un semblant de sourire carnassier. Le Loup devina parfaitement à quel échec le prince pensait.

Soudain, l'attitude du prince changea : l'éclat de la colère brillait dans ses yeux. Zaebmun se retourna vers son nouvel opposant.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Se dirigeant vers le point de rendez-vous, Aurélie fut bousculée par l'un des palefreniers s'enfuyant à toutes jambes.

—Sauvez-vous le Loup à percé les remparts. Il est dans la ville ! hurla-t-il.

Les yeux vert-gris de la magicienne se remplirent de peur.

 _ **Comment le Loup est-il arrivé jusqu'ici ? Et Pallando ? J'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé !**_

Aurélie ne pensa même pas à Gandalf à ce moment-là. Sans doute plus tard, elle se sentirait honteuse de l'avoir oublié, mais le sort de son mentor l'obnubilait. Lorsqu'elle distingua la silhouette de Thorin et du Loup, Aurélie se rendit compte de la gravité de la situation. Ce n'était pas pour Pallando qu'elle devait s'inquiéter.

Elle était bien plus proche qu'elle ne le pensait. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine comme s'il voulait s'en échapper. Le souffle court, Aurélie dût faire un gros effort pour regagner le contrôle de ses membres et se mettre à couvert.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Thorin brandit son épée, prêt à en découdre avec le Loup. Il s'élança vers la Bête et contre toute attente, il creva l'œil droit du Loup. Ce dernier lâcha un hurlement si strident que tous les cristaux de la ville volèrent en éclat.

Sorti de son euphorie sanglante, Zaebmun ne plaisait plus il allait réellement massacrer tous ces nains !

Le prince et le Loup s'affrontèrent du regard, se jaugèrent avant de se lancer dans une dance de la mort.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Dazan, le conseiller, caché derrière un muret, exhorta Aurélie.

—Allez l'aider !

Mais, la jeune magicienne était complètement figée par la terreur, tant et si bien qu'elle ne remarqua pas le reproche dans les yeux du conseiller. Pour Dazan, ce manque de réaction constituait une trahison. A force de s'agiter, Dazan finit par attirer l'attention du Loup. Ce dernier se désintéressa soudainement de Thorin pour se jeter sur le fonctionnaire.

— _[Non !]_ cria le prince.

Thorin regarda le corps sans vie de son conseiller, ami et figure paternelle étendu sur le sol poussiéreux. Toutes ses bonnes résolutions s'envolèrent à cause de la douleur et le prince nain, devenu imprudent, s'élança sur la Bête, bien contente d'avoir fait perdre son sang-froid à son adversaire.

— _/Cette erreur sera ta dernière/_ s'exclama le Loup.

Et, d'un puissant coup de tête, il envoya valdinguer Thorin à plusieurs mètres. L'impact fut si violent que le prince se retrouva étourdi.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Aurélie tremblait depuis sa cachette. La situation devenait incontrôlable, mais la magicienne avait beau encourager son corps à bouger. Rien n'y faisait : Elle était tétanisée.

Zaebmun s'approcha d'un pas joyeux de Thorin, s'imaginant déjà le plaisir qu'il ressentirait en mettant cet ennemi de la cause de son maitre à mort. Il allait également obtenir vengeance et ricanait en son fort intérieur en se représentant les visages horrifiés des deux magiciens lors de leur arrivée.

Zaebmun ouvrit grand la gueule : il allait décapiter le prince et rapporter sa tête en trophée aux Istari. Alors qu'il refermait les mâchoires, une de ses dents se fendit en entrant en contact avec une surface anormalement dure.

Comme les mystères de la magie ne lui étaient pas inconnus, Il ne fallut que quelques secondes à Zeabmun pour identifier le problème : un champ de force l'entravait.

Zaebmun perçut alors cette odeur singulière, sentie dans les bois quelques heures plus tôt, et reconnut l'humidité et le fer caractérisant le sang. Cependant, il y avait quelque chose de différent, ni de meilleur, ni de plus agréable, seulement indéchiffrable.

/ _Je sais que tu es là…créature. Où te caches-tu ?/_ dit le Loup, moqueur.

Les yeux d'Aurélie s'élargirent quand elle réalisa que le Loup l'avait flairée et la cherchait. Elle dut réprimer son envie de crier et contrôler son souffle de plus en plus saccadé. Les pas de Zaebmun lui semblaient devenir assourdissants, au fur et à mesure que le Loup se rapprochait, comme si ceux-ci retentissaient dans sa tête.

/ _Peu importe. Je te trouverai_. _Je vais te dévorer, mon enfant. /_

Aurélie jeta un bref coup d'œil il semblait que le Loup s'éloignait. La pression retombant, elle lâcha un soupir de soulagement, mais ce faux-pas, qui raviva sa peur, allait lui couter cher. En effet, le Loup revint sur ses pas.

Un court regard rassura la jeune fille qui décida de changer de cachette. Cependant, quand elle tourna la tête, elle fut face à deux énormes yeux mordorés.

Le Loup l'avait dénichée et se tenait devant elle. Il la fixait de son seul œil encore valide, ses babines retroussées en un sourire monstrueux.

/ _Tiens, tiens. Mais, qu'avons-nous là ?! Tu ne sens pas comme les autres humains que j'ai mangés par le passé. Mais, qu'importe, j'espère que tu feras un excellent repas_ /

Zaebmun fondit sur Aurélie qui parvint à sauter de coté juste à temps le Loup mordit en plein dans un restant de mur. Frustré par cette résistance qu'il n'attendait visiblement pas, vu l'état de frayeur de la jeune fille, Zaebmun revint à la charge, mais fut attraper par la télékinésie de la magicienne, qui le repoussa.

Plusieurs tentatives furent ainsi contrées et les deux adversaires allaient devoir se vaincre à l'usure. Aurélie se fatiguait vite, mais elle fut bien déterminée à ne pas finir dans l'estomac de ce Loup glouton. Zaebmun, qui possédait force, agilité et cruauté, était devenu borgne après son incartade avec Thorin.

Les ennemis se toisèrent. Aurélie allait devoir finir ce combat au plus vite avant de perdre à nouveau connaissance et porta son attention sur le cou de la Bête. L'étau invisible, qui surprit tout d'abord le Loup, le fit rapidement paniquer lorsque les intentions de la jeune femme lui devinrent claires : elle allait l'étouffer.

L'oxygène se faisait rare dans les poumons du Loup au point que Zaebmun sentit sa tête tourner et perdait son équilibre. Aurélie mit toute sa concentration au service de sa tâche, ce qui la rendait vulnérable. Le Loup rassembla ses dernières forces pour se rapprocher de sa cible. Il put donner un coup de griffe à la jeune avant de s'écrouler sur le sol.

Aurélie tomba à genoux, épuisée par l'effort qu'elle avait dÜ fournir. Sa tête s'embrouilla ses yeux se troublèrent la perte de conscience était proche.

Une sorte de reniflement provenant du monstre la fit tressaillir, mais Aurélie n'avait plus aucune force.

Thorin avait assisté au duel et voulant aider la jeune femme, se força à ramper vers son arme, mais une douleur fulgurante le paralysa. Une de ses côtes devait être cassée. Indépendamment de sa volonté, Thorin sombra dans l'inconscience. Le loup bougea annonçant l'approche de son réveil. Aurélie tremblait : elle était totalement à la merci de la Bête. S'attendant à se faire dévorer, elle ferma les yeux espérant que cela se passera vite.

A ce moment, une flèche transperça le crâne du Loup, le clouant sur place. Zaebmun, seigneur de la peur et porte-parole de Gorthaur, était mort, tué par Pallando. Gandalf observa le Loup s'assurant de son trépas avant de s'occuper de Thorin. Usant de sa magie, le magicien gris stabilisa l'état du prince afin de le rendre transportable, puis il héla des nains afin que le prince reçoive les soins adéquats. Enfin, il chercha des yeux son homologue.

La réaction de Pallando choqua Gandalf. Le mage bleu avait complètement ignoré Thorin pour se précipiter vers son apprentie qu'il enlaçait fermement maintenant. L'ancien chasseur d'Oromë ne comprenait pas lui-même sa réaction en voyant, son apprentie menacée, il n'avait pas réfléchi avant de décocher sa flèche. Il fallut un tapotement sur son dos pour lui rappeler l'état de son apprentie, blessée et inconsciente à présent. Aurélie fut transportée auprès de Sunca, accompagnée par Pallando, qui resta à son chevet.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Pendant ce temps, le prince Thorin avait repris connaissance et trouva Gandalf aussi près de son lit.

— Quel massacre ! J'aurai dû …se lamenta Thorin.

—Vous n'auriez rien pu faire de plus… Vous avez combattu vaillamment un ennemi beaucoup plus fort que vous avec tout le courage dont vous disposiez.

—Hélas ! Cela me laisse un goût amer… Un air de déjà-vu. Comme à Erebor.

—Justement, concernant Erebor, vous devez reprendre la Montagne solitaire…

—Vous oubliez qu'il y a un dragon dans cette montagne et que mon père peut être retrouvé…

—Vous ne pouvez pas reporter cette quête indéfiniment… Votre trône doit être retrouvé…

—Pour quoi ? Pour mener mon peuple vers la mort ? Pour assurer les arrières d'alliés qui n'ont même pas daigné lever le petit doigt pour nous aider ? Je sais pourquoi vous voulez que je prenne ce risque… La position de la montagne Solitaire est stratégiquement intéressante…Mais, non. Ma décision n'a pas changé.

Gandalf tenta encore un moment de convaincre le prince mais ce dernier, obstiné comme il l'était, ne revit pas son opinion.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Trois jours plus tard, le mage bleu et Aurélie quittèrent les Montagnes Bleues, laissant Gandalf avec Thorin. Pallando jetait, de temps à autre, un regard inquiet à son élève qui avait insisté pour partir le plus vite possible, bien que Sunca l'avait déconseillé. Le teint d'Aurélie était très pâle, mais d'après les guérisseurs nains, ses plaies étaient superficielles. Elaintë, quant à elle, s'était bien remise de ses blessures, même si elle était un peu plus lente qu'à l'accoutumée et ne pouvait plus courir au grand galop. Pallando, par précaution, avait choisi la route la plus sûre. Maintenant que Zaebmun était mort, ils ne risquaient plus rien, d'autant plus que les bandits de grand chemin, trop peureux, ne reviendraient pas avant un certain temps.

Ils longèrent la source du Celuluin, l'un des affluents de la Lhune et arrivèrent, après deux jours de trajet et deux nuits de repos, près de l'embouchure d'Ethir-Silnolë.

 _ **Je me sens de plus en plus bizarre. Ma tête tourne. J'ai l'impression que les sons mettent de plus en plus de temps à m'atteindre. Les mouchettes qui dansent devant mes yeux se font de plus en plus nombreuses. C'est de saison par ici ?**_ pensa Aurélie.

La jeune apprentie magicienne perdit peu à peu son train de pensées et sa vue se troubla. Sa tête dodelinante prit de panique le magicien bleu qui accourut pour la rattraper.

Le maiar réalisa la gravité de l'état de la jeune fille : sa peau était livide, ses globes oculaires bougeaient rapidement dans ses orbites. Elle convulsait.

Pallando essayait de maintenir Aurélie consciente en récitant des psalmodies en quenya. La source du mal était sur la jambe de la jeune fille. Vu les circonstances, il débarrassa rapidement la zone des tissus qui la recouvrait. Il laissa échapper un hoquet horrifié : la peau autour de l'entaille recousue tournait au noir bleuté.

—Aurélie ! Aurélie ! Ecoute-moi ! Cette blessure… As-tu été mordue par Zaebmun ?

Face au manque de réaction de la jeune femme, il répéta la question. D'une voix faible, Aurélie lui répondit :

—Griffée…Il m'a griffée. Articula-t-elle lentement.

 **Griffée…** pensa le mage bleu. Les griffes du Loup étaient, elle aussi, empoisonnée ! Comment n'y avait-il pas pensé ? Les elfes lui avaient parlé des crocs venimeux des Loup-garou, mais cela, il ne s'y attendait pas. Et, il n'avait plus d'onguent tout le contenu du pot avait été étalé sur les plaies d'Elaintë.

Tout ce que Pallando put faire fut d'installer son apprentie la plus confortablement possible. Le mage bleu resserra son étreinte sur elle et logea sa tête contre son torse. Dans sa peine, il murmura des paroles en valarin adressées à Nienna et Estë. Il espérait que la « Miséricordieuse » et la « Guérisseuse » l'entendraient et lui prêteraient leurs forces. À quel point il souffrait dans ces situations de la diminution de ses pouvoirs de maiar lors de son départ de Valinor !

La chaleur émanant de Pallando avait un effet apaisant sur la jeune femme qui malgré la douleur, ferma les yeux. Entre ses paupières plissées, Aurélie vit de la lumière bleutée et nacrée qui l'enveloppait. Et puis, il lui sembla entendre un grondement au loin, comme l'approche du tonnerre. Ouvrant un œil, elle vit une étoile filante, mais celle-ci se rapprochait d'eux.

— [ _Pallando ! Que vous est-il arrivé ?!]_

L'intonation et le lyrisme de cette voix ne laissaient planer aucun doute : il s'agissait d'un elfe, venu à leur rencontre. Cependant, cet elfe n'était pas venu de l'ouest, de Mithlond, mais de l'Est. Ce cavalier mit pied à terre et se rapprocha du magicien et de sa protégée.

En entendant les propos de mage, l'elfe s'agenouilla près de la jeune fille et fondit sur la blessure, la tâtonnant de ses longs doigts fins.

La douleur disparut, mais une grande fatigue la remplaça Aurélie ne put pas rester consciente plus longtemps. Qui était cet être ?

—Je vous remercie mille fois, ….

Son état empêchait Aurélie de percevoir tous les mots échangés le dernier ne lui échappa pas cependant.

 _ **Glorfindel…**_

Et, elle sombra dans l'inconscience.

* * *

 **Mots de l'auteure :**

 **Dans ce chapitre, je voulais que tous les personnages aient leur moment et j'espère y être parvenue.**

 **Comment avez-vous trouvé Zaebmun ?**

 **Merci d'avoir lu ce nouveau chapitre. Si vous le souhaitez laissez moi une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé :)**


	6. Au-delà de la mer

**Chapitre 4 : Au-delà de la mer (1)**

Bonjour, bonsoir,

Après un long blocage d'écrivain, des recherches et de raisons personnelles dont je ne vais pas parler ici, voici le quatrième chapitre de "Perception divergente" !

* * *

Disclaimer : Les personnages (ainsi que l'univers de la Terre du Milieu) appartiennent à J.R.R Tolkien, sauf ceux que j'ai inventés. L'interprétation cinématographique du Hobbit appartient à Peter Jackson. Je ne fais aucun profit avec cette fanfiction !

Personnages inventés : Aurélie Leclair, Ibdes, Navenzu, Aias, Awóndë.

Termes (et nom) inventés : Lostasendir, Lóminipsin, Mynari, Rosegasu, Ymplase, Iquenar (nom de Pallando en Valinor), Moryaru, Onaril (nom d'Alatar en Valinor), truifender,fraldath, Clirsonë Fumé,Verbana ignae.

Dès son retour à Mithlond, Aurélie fut alitée et placée par Cirdan sous la surveillance de guérisseurs qui, après avoir l'avoir examinée, assurèrent Pallando du prompt rétablissement de son apprentie.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Au-delà du Belegaer, la Grande Mer, les Valar se réunirent d'urgence au Cercle du destin : une altération était survenue dans la Grande Musique du Monde. Nul, hormis Eru Iluvatar, n'avait -ni ne devait détenir- un tel pouvoir ; cela les préoccupait.

Manwë, Roi des Valar et Seigneur des vents, se prononça en ces mots :

—La situation est inquiétante ! Une fluctuation s'est produite dans la Musique. Cela pourrait être les prémices d'un problème bien plus grave, comme une machination de Morgoth pour quitter le néant.

—Dagor Dagorlath me paraît encore loin pourtant, avança Tulkas, le Champion des Valar.

—C'est bien là où réside le problème. Reprit le Roi.

—Il peut également s'agir de la volonté d'Eru. Rappelez-vous ce que le Père a dit à Melkor : Tout prend sa source ultime en moi et nul ne peut changer la Musique malgré moi. Tenta Ulmo.

—Mandos, que prévois-tu ? demanda Manwë à Namo, "Le Juge".

Cette fois, Mandos resta silencieux. Lui qui entrevoyait le destin du monde de manière plus complète que les autres Valar, ne savait pas quoi leur répondre. Après de longues minutes, "Le Juge" prit la parole :

—Je ne peux me prononcer à ce sujet...

Ses paroles provoquèrent l'étonnement de tous.

Le Roi d'Arda devint songeur et son visage en devint effrayant. Alors, la radieuse Varda posa la main sur celle de son époux. Ce dernier immergea de son trouble.

— La "Nouvelle Venue" sera convoquée devant le Conseil. Nous allons contacter Olorin, Curumo ou Aiwendil. Iquenar et Oranil sont trop impliqués pour rester lucides dans cette situation. Et, nous prendrons une décision en connaissance de cause. Annonça Manwë.

—Et, s'il s'agissait bel et bien d'une manigance de Morgoth… s'inquiéta Yavanna, reprenant les soupçons de son suzerain.

—Je pense qu'elle a passé suffisamment de temps auprès des Istaris pour que nous écartions cette hypothèse, répondit Oromë, mais nous pouvons l'enfermer si nécessaire, rajouta-t-il de la Chasse pour apaiser Yavanna.

—Il serait injuste de notre part de trancher maintenant, surtout si elle est innocente…dit Nienna, la Miséricordieuse.

—Comment va-t-on la faire venir ? s'interrogea Nessa, l'épouse de Tulkas, "La Danseuse".

—Nous allons utiliser l'«OlórëMallë» pour accéder à elle et l'amener ici. Olorin sera à ses côtés pour qu'elle ne s'égare pas. expliqua Manwë.

—Mmm… Le chemin des rêves n'est pas conçu pour cela à l'origine… Il permet aux âmes des mortels d'accéder à mes jardins pendant leur sommeil pour se reposer. désapprouva Irmo, le Maître des rêves.

—Je n'adhère pas non plus vraiment à ce choix, renchérit son épouse, Estë, la guérisseuse. Nous sommes là pour apporter le repos aux «Eruhíni», les enfants d'Iluvatar…

Un silence s'établit dans l'assemblée, mais fut rapidement rompu par le Roi des Valar qui énonça sa décision finale.

—Elle sera amenée ici par l'«OlórëMallë» afin que nous puissions, en connaissance de cause et pour le bien de tous, juger son cas. Trancha Manwë.

Ce fut Namo, "Le Juge", qui clôtura la séance de sa voix sans appel.

—Qu'il en soit ainsi. L'assemblée est ajournée.

Les quatorze "Puissants" se dispersèrent et regagnèrent chacun leurs domaines respectifs en Valinor.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Dans sa demeure, Ilmarin, au sommet du Taniquetiln Manwë restait pensif. Cette fausse note, qu'allait-elle changer ? Serait-ce pour le meilleur ou le pire ? Il s'affranchit de son fàna (1), son enveloppe matérielle, pour entrer en communion avec Iluvatar. Mais ce dernier attendait de voir la suite des événements, ce qui ne rassura pas Manwë. C'était aux Ainurs de protéger Arda et les Eruhíni. Le poids de cette responsabilité pesait lourdement sur les épaules du Roi de Valar qui espérait ne pas se tromper dans sa décision le moment venu.

Sous la forme d'un courant d'air, Manwë traversa les immenses salles couvertes de dômes de sa résidence. Par la pensée, il contacta les esprits à son service qui circulaient à Ilmarin sous la forme de faucons ou d'aigles et leur ordonna de renforcer leur surveillance de la "Nouvelle Venue" à Mithlond.

Lorsqu'il vit sa tendre épouse, Varda, il reprit son fàna. La Reine des étoiles pouvait voir toute chose en Arda, car la lumière qu'elle avait créée baignait le monde de jour comme nuit. Quand une myriade de sons lointains lui parvint soudainement, Varda sut que son époux était auprès d'elle à cet instant. Elle se retourna, agitant son abondante chevelure bleu-nuit. La beauté de la Reine des étoiles était difficile à décrire : comme les astres qu'elle avait façonnés, Varda était toute de lumière, celle d'avant la création d'Arda qui venait d'Eru lui-même. Manwë resta ainsi quelques instants à contempler sa compagne, mais le sourcil levé de cette dernière le rappela à l'ordre. Le Roi des Valar lui esquissa un sourire humble. Son épouse, depuis longtemps habituée à cette attitude, lui renvoya un sourire amusé.  
—Ma douce, tu scrutais Endor ? demanda Manwë laissant tomber toute formalité maintenant qu'ils étaient seuls.  
—Oui. La paix semble être établie, mais quelque chose semble peser. Je sais que cette tranquillité est précaire. Cependant, j'ignore ce qu'il en est et ce qu'il adviendra.  
—Penses-tu que cela provienne de l'altération ? demanda Manwë.  
—Non. Je ne le crois pas. Cela semblait déjà présent avant. Les Istaris devront redoubler de vigilance. lui répondit Varda.  
—Quel rôle va jouer cette "Nouvelle Venue" ? Je me le demande. Mes émissaires m'ont rapporté l'étendue de ses dons cela me préoccupe, comme cela tracassait Olorin lorsqu'il la vit pour la première fois à Mithlond. confia Manwë à son épouse.  
—Elle est toujours inconsciente. Son combat contre le Loup l'a épuisée. Cette blessure prendra du temps à guérir et laissera une cicatrice. Nous n'allons pas pouvoir la faire venir dans cet état... se soucia Varda, rappelant l'état de la mortelle.  
—L'«Olórë Mallë»est la seule solution que j'ai pu trouver. Elle sera ici sous une forme astrale et avec de la chance, elle ne sera pas trop éreintée par le processus. D'autant plus que si nous cicatrisions sa plaie d'un seul coup, cela éveillerait les soupçons. Elle a déjà du mal à s'intégrer comme cela…dit Manwë, conscient que ses dernières paroles tenaient beaucoup d'une révélation.  
—Ah ! En vérité, tu te tracasses pour elle, n'est-ce pas ? Tu crains pour sa vie si nous la marginalisons davantage par notre intervention. Il est vrai que les numénoréens noirs avaient mis au point des techniques magiques pour retarder leur vieillissement et la mort. devina Varda, clairvoyante.

Manwë soupira ; il réalisait que sa bonté les avait déjà mené à la catastrophe, surtout lorsqu'il accorda son pardon à Melkor. Ce dernier, devenu Morgoth, continuerait à faire encore souffrir bien des vies par ces effroyables actions. La Terre du Milieu avait été corrompue à cause de ses interventions répétées et de nombreuses créations des Valar avaient été perdues. Pourtant, Manwë voulait garder espoir et continuait à donner une chance avant de condamner.  
—Mes messagers sont repartis à Mithlond recueillir des informations et transmettre ses instructions à Olorin, déclara Manwë, Je me demande encore maintenant d'où lui vient ce nom : Gandalf.  
—Je n'en sais rien, mon aimé. Mais, je me souviens encore du temps où il nous servait et qu'il aidait Irmo dans ses jardins. Puis, il a passé de plus en plus de temps avec la sœur de ce dernier, Nienna. Je crois qu'elle l'a influencé dans le choix du gris pour couleur distinctive. raconta Varda.  
—Vraiment ? J'ai toujours cru que c'était autre chose…se questionna Manwë.

—Le gris est la couleur qu'utilisent Irmo et Estë pour apaiser les âmes. Elle est synonyme de calme et de douceur dans les jardins. Nienna utilise une teinte plus foncée qui est liée à sa mélancolie et sa solitude.

—C'est une vision bien négative.

—N'oublie pas que ce sont cette solitude et cette mélancolie qui donnent à Nienna sa sagesse et sa compassion. Elle en a fait profiter Olorin.  
Les deux Valar continuèrent à échanger leurs opinions. la Reine des étoiles et le Maître des vents pouvaient être intarissables une fois lancés dans une conversation.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

À l'Ouest, une Valie, tout de vert vêtu, arpentait ses prairies aux herbes folles agitées par les brises de Manwë. En tant que créatrice des plantes, Yavanna prenait soin des jeunes pousses et leur donnait la force de s'épanouir. Mais, en ce jour, elle était distraite et songeuse. Yavanna salua d'un geste absent ses Maïar affairés à leur tâche. Ses pas la conduisirent à Ezellohar, la colline à l'extérieur de Valimar, où se dressaient les restes des deux arbres, Telperion et Laurelin. Ces derniers étaient son plus grand chef-d'œuvre en Arda et baignaient les Terres Immortelles de leur lumière. Cependant, la grande araignée Ungoliant appâtée par Melkor, avait aspiré toute leur sève, les condamnant à une mort lente. A présent, il ne restait que leurs troncs et des racines noircies par le poison de l'araignée. La Reine de la Terre avait essayé de les régénérer, mais en vain. Si Melkor n'avait pas volé les Silmarils, peut-être que Feanor aurait changé d'avis et lui aurait permis d'utiliser la lumière des joyaux pour régénérer ses arbres. Yavanna songea à ses inlassables conflits avec Melkor afin de rendre Ardra capable d'accueillir la vie. Quels dégâts cette « fausse note » allait-elle causer parmi ses créations ? Allait-elle vouloir les corrompre comme Melkor ? Les elfes rebaptisèrent Melkor Morgoth, le Noir Ennemi, en raison des abominations et des massacres qu'il avait perpétré.

—Tu te fais du mal en venant ici, mon aimée. Dit une voix derrière elle.

Aulë, son époux, avait délaissé sa forge et se tenait derrière elle.

—Aulë, je sais bien que le conseil ne s'est pas encore prononcé, mais les conséquences de notre décision m'effraie. avoua Yavanna.

—Ne t'en fais pas. Notre roi sait ce qu'il fait. Tenta-il pour l'apaiser.

Aulë offrit le réconfort de ses bras à sa compagne et Yavanna vint s'y blottir.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ulmo, dans son palais en mer extérieure, ne partageait pas les mêmes opinions que ses pairs. De tous les valar, il était celui qui demeurait le plus proche des Enfants d'Iluvatar. Il avait observé la jeune magicienne depuis son arrivée à Mithlond, puis pendant ses entrainements et jusqu'à son retour des montagnes bleues.

Ulmo ne voyait pas en elle un agent de Morgoth, bien qu'il ne sache pas quoi penser de la jeune fille. Son intuition ne l'avait jamais trompé jusqu'à présent.

 **Je ferai cependant de mon mieux pour la guider**. Se dit-il, car la jeune femme semblait en complet décalage avec le reste du monde. Sur ces dernières pensées, il retourna à ses activités journalières.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

À Mandos, Namo, assis sur son trône de diorite, contemplait le va et vient des âmes des elfes et des Hommes qu'il devait juger. Appuyé sur ses accoudoirs, il joignit les doigts devant lui, pensif. Ses sourcils froncés et son rictus trahissaient sa frustration. Il n'avait pas su répondre à son roi, car il ne savait rien sur cette jeune fille. Cela le dérangeait. Le Vala ne comprenait pas cette perturbation dans la Grande Musique qui s'était aussitôt résorbée en apparence.

Namo ne se souvenait pas d'avoir participé à l'incarnation de son fae dans un corps avec Nienna et Manwë (2). Mais, il devait bien y avoir une trace d'elle quelque part. Il était inconcevable que cette jeune femme soit née sans la volonté d'Iluvatar. Lentement, "Le Juge" se leva et quitta les Salles de l'Attente, récoltant au passage quelques regards inquiets de ses "hôtes" qui le trouvaient terrible. Pourtant, Namo remplissait seulement sa fonction en Arda en se dévouant à Iluvatar. Il n'était pas mauvais, seulement très rigide et très porté sur les règles. Cependant, cela le rendait aussi très distant, voire froid.

Il se retrouva rapidement devant le métier à tisser de son épouse, Vairë, qui continuait son travail malgré sa présence. Ce n'était pas d'une simple « machine » horizontale avec quelques fils, mais d'une véritable infrastructure. Plusieurs bandes de tissu sortaient en même temps de cette impressionnante mécanique et étaient soigneusement coupées, puis entreposées par des Lóminipsin _,_ "les ombres du fil", les Maiar de Vairë _._

—Vairë, j'ai besoin de voir les tapisseries de cette humaine…Où les as-tu mises ? demanda Namo.

—Elles devraient être avec celles liées à l'humanité, dans la salle du Milieu, dans la troisième niche du fond sur la droite, avec les tapisseries des femmes jeunes. répondit d'un ton neutre "La Tisseuse".

—Tu classes tes tapisseries par sexe et par âge ? S'étonna "Le Juge".

—C'est plus pratique ainsi…Comment veux-tu que je les classe au sinon ? Par code couleur ? lui rétorqua Vairë.

Namo disparut dans la zone indiquée et farfouilla dans les tapisseries des vies non achevées. Après quelques instants, un appel retentit :

—Vairë ! Tu es sûre que c'est là ? Je ne trouve pas !

 **Les hommes…** se dit la Valie.

—Oui, chéri. Cela doit être là.

Après une fouille minutieuse de trente minutes, Namo, les cheveux emmêlés de s'être gratté la tête, se redressa complètement désespéré. Il ne trouvait rien ! Ce fut dans un état paniqué qu'il vint se poster devant son épouse. En le voyant dans cette condition, Vairë décida d'aider son conjoint et quitta son métier à tisser. Au moment où la valie se leva, le temps se figea en Arda à l'insu de tous ses habitants. Talonnée par Namo, "La Tisseuse" traversa les couloirs jusqu'aux murs où elle pensait avoir accroché les tapisseries de la jeune humaine. Un long moment s'écoula durant lequel les deux Valar retournèrent les lieux de toutes les manières possibles. Vairë appela ses Maiar, les Lóminipsin, afin qu'ils les secondent. Mais, le constat fut définitif : aucun des murs du palais de Mandos ne portait ces tapisseries.

Cette découverte ébranla "Le Juge". Nulle vie en Arda ne lui était inconnue. Cette connaissance lui permettait de juger les âmes qui se présentaient dans devant lui. Hormis les projets d'Iluvatar qui concernaient les Deuxièmes-nés, rien ne lui échappait, pas même les machinations de Morgoth. Cependant, c'était aussi son fardeau : savoir des choses, mais ne pas pouvoir en parler. Seulement à la demande de Manwë, Namo pouvait prononcer ses jugements à haute voix devant tous. Une seule fois, il avait désobéi à cette règle ce fut lorsqu'il avait annoncé la mort de Finwë. Namo, encore en ce jour, ne s'expliquait pas sa démarche. Peut-être était-ce la même compassion qu'il avait ressentie lorsque Luthien vint chanter devant lui ?

Comme un somnambule, "Le Juge" revint à son trône. Les esprits s'écartaient devant lui et, apeurés par l'état étrange du Vala, finirent par laisser un grand espace vide autour de lui. Ils frémissaient, émettaient des sons plaintifs ou s'agglutinaient les uns contre les autres pour se réconforter. Cependant, cette fois-ci, "Le Juge" n'y prêta pas attention. Namo s'inquiétait énormément pour l'avenir d'Arda.

Une voix s'immisça dans sa tête :

 _/Namo, je sens que tu es troublé. Souhaiterais-tu en parler ? Viens me retrouver à Ilmarin, si tu le veux. /_

"Le Juge" prit une grande inspiration. Il disparut pour rejoindre son seigneur qui l'attendait dans ses appartements. Le Maître de vents, les yeux clos, écoutait les bruits d'Arda. Si les elfes les plus éclairés et les plus sensibles, essayaient de percevoir ne fût-ce qu'une bribe du chant des Ainur, les Valar recherchaient les sons du Monde et des Eruhíni. Manwë vit l'ainé des Feanturi devant lui et lui indiqua un siège à ses cotés. A peine assis, Namo lui fit part de ces traquas.

—Je ne trouve rien concernant la nouvelle venue. Vairë, ses Maïars et moi-même avons tout retourné.

—Que veux-tu dire ?

—Il n'y a pas de tapisseries traitant de sa vie. Nous n'avons rien sur elle. Rien du tout.

Les yeux de Manwë s'agrandirent il n'avait pas prévu cela. Son inquiétude se raviva et ses sourcils se froncèrent. Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Mais, il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller à ses émotions il devait tenir son rôle de Premier Roi et rassurer son vassal. Manwë se força à sourire et dit :

—Calme tes inquiétudes, mon ami. J'ai envoyé mes Manir et mes Suruli (3) surveiller cette jeune fille et avertir Olorin. Ce n'est qu'un bref moment à attendre. Dit Manwë sur un ton déterminé.

Namo parut rassurer et soupira, soulagé. Il allait pouvoir regagner Mandos le cœur plus léger.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Le calme était progressivement revenu dans les Montagnes Bleues. Les nains avaient compté les victimes de l'attaque du Loup et pleuré leurs morts. Thorin avait prononcé un jour de deuil en leur mémoire. Les blessés, eux, avaient été emmenés dans les maisons de guérison pour être soignés. Pour célébrer la vaillance des troupes naines qui avaient tenu bon malgré la puissance de leur adversaire, la carcasse de Zaebmun fut brulée sur la grande place, Gabil Thirn. Les survivants vinrent en procession porter des fleurs et rendre un ultime hommage aux défunts.

Gandalf laissa les nains et leur prince à leur chagrin malgré qu'il ait une demande particulière à faire à Thorin. Après ses devoirs, Thorin resta assis dans ses appartements, l'air sombre et songeur, ressassant le combat contre le Loup et celui d'Erebor. Malgré sa mélancolie, il reçut Tharkûn dans ses appartements et reprit sa contenance pour écouter le magicien gris. Gandalf se présenta devant lui, bien conscient des tracas obnubilant l'esprit du prince nain. Cependant, il n'en tint pas compte, car plus important le préoccupait. Lorsque Thorin lui demanda ce qu'il lui voulait, le magicien gris répondit ceci :

— Vous soumettre une requête : reconquérez Erebor.

—Cette requête a davantage la sonorité d'un ordre que d'une demande, Tharkûn… Mais, vous rendez-vous seulement compte de ce que vous me demandez ?

Un court silence s'installa entre les deux interlocuteurs, mais avant que le magicien ne puisse répondre, Thorin enchaîna.

—Un dragon d'une centaine de mètres croupit dans cette montagne. Notre montagne.

—Oui. Votre montagne. Ne voudriez-vous pas la reprendre ?

—Bien sûr que si ! Mais, pensez-vous que nous n'y avons pas déjà songé ? Mon père, Thrain, a tenté de rassembler une armée pour reprendre la montagne solitaire, il y a de cela quelques années, mais à cause de nos pertes et de notre débâcle à la bataille d'Azanulbizar, les autres clans nous ont refusé leur aide. Pouvez-vous m'assurer qu'ils auront revu leur avis maintenant ?

—C'est la terre de vos ancêtres, Thorin.

—Oui, certes. Cependant, je ne livrerai plus de nains au feu de ce saurien ! Ma réponse est non.

—Smaug est un puissant dragon. Il pourrait causer plus de dommages que nous pouvons imaginer s'il passait du coté de l'"Ennemi". Ce mal doit être contré et par la suite, cela permettra aux nains de prospérer à nouveau en Rhovanion.

—Je vois. Ce n'est pas uniquement pour me parler de la grandeur de mes ancêtres que vous revenez avec ce sujet. Vous avez un agenda caché, Gandalf. Je n'apprécie pas le manque de franchise. Je n'ai que faire de vos histoires avec le Conseil blanc. À présent, sortez, Tharkûn. Je dois passer en revue les plans de la reconstruction des enceintes.

Mis dans une situation délicate, Gandalf prit congé. Il devait rapporter le refus de Thorin à Saroumane. Les conséquences risquaient de devenir funestes : des mouvements inquiétants de l'Ennemi avaient été remarqués depuis peu. Bien que Saroumane souhaite se débarrasser de Smaug, il semblait prendre tout cela à la légère. Cependant, Gandalf avait un mauvais pressentiment. Et, il n'était pas le seul à l'avoir senti Galadriel, Elrond ainsi que d'autres sages personnes avaient perçu qu'il se tramait quelque chose. Gandalf espérait que la reconquête d'Erebor réveillerait le Conseil Blanc de sa torpeur et le pousserait à investiguer.

Par le passé, Galadriel avait déjà proposé la direction du Conseil à Gandalf, mais ce dernier avait décliné l'offre pour ne pas froisser Saroumane. Maintenant, le Conseil Blanc ne progressait plus et refrénait ses implications. **C'est pour cela que, maintenant, nous ignorons ce qu'il est advenu de l'anneau unique.** Se dit Gandalf, sarcastique.

Cependant, Gandalf ne s'avoua pas vaincu et reviendrait à la charge avec sa requête. Maintenant que le prince avait vu que son peuple n'était pas plus en sureté dans les montagnes bleues, peut-être acceptera-t-il de retourner dans la Montagne Solitaire ? Le magicien gris devait juste trouver les bons mots et le bon moment.

 **Je me demande quand même d'où viennent les aptitudes d'Aurélie…Mais, je n'ai rien perçu que me prouve qu'elle ait un lien avec Sauron ou Morgoth. La réaction de Zaebmun était aussi très intéressante : il l'a attaqué.** Médita le magicien, avant de rassembler des vivres et de seller son cheval. Sa mission étant terminée, il allait pouvoir retourner à Foncombe.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Loin de là, les Manir et les Suruli fendaient les airs à la recherche d'Olorin. Ces esprits, très dévoués à Manwë, portèrent une importance accrue à cette nouvelle mission : par sa réussite, ils parviendraient à rassurer leur maître. Ils se rendaient invisibles, se faufilaient parmi la population d'Arda pour enquêter minutieusement. Certes, ils savaient dans quelle région trouver Olorin, mais ils ne l'avaient plus vu depuis des siècles et ignoraient à quoi ressemblait le Maïa à présent.

Les Istari avaient décidé de prendre l'apparence d'hommes âgés durant leur traversée. Seuls les Valar, grâce à leur clairvoyance, avaient vu cette nouvelle forme. Beaucoup en Valinor seraient surpris par ce choix, en particulier les Vanyar, les elfes proches de Manwë. N'ayant jamais quitté les Terres Immortelles, ces derniers n'avaient vu que splendeur et harmonie depuis leur naissance. Arda serait un lieu repoussant pour eux. Lúthon et Armyr, les deux vanyars qui côtoyaient Olorin avant son départ, seraient choqués par les rides et les cheveux gris du magicien.

Les Manir et les Suruli devaient donc être particulièrement vigilants d'autant plus, que certains d'entre eux, n'avaient jamais été en Terre du Milieu avant cela.

Aias était surexcité il avait été choisi parmi tant d'autres Manir pour porter un message en Arda. C'était un immense honneur ! Il accompagnait Navenzu, un autre Manir de trois millénaires son ainé. Pourtant, Aias se rappelait qu'Eonwë, l'héraut de Valars, n'avait pas été enthousiaste à le laisser partir. Manwë, lui-même, avait dû donner sa bénédiction pour que le jeune esprit puisse quitter Valinor.

—Cesse de rêvasser, petit ! Nous devons trouver Olorin au plus vite. Lança Navenzu à son apprenti.

—Désolé. C'est la première fois que je vole en Arda.

—C'est devenu extrêmement rare pour nous de quitter le Tanequil. Mais, ces instructions sont primordiales.

Sous la forme de faucon, les deux esprits volaient à tire d'aile et faillirent ne pas voir le vieil homme au chapeau pointu chevauchant plus bas.

—Maître ! Le vieil homme là-bas… Cela pourrait être Olorin ?

—Oui. Il correspond au signalement, répondit Navenzu.

Les deux esprits fondirent vers le sol. Ils purent sentir l'aura familière du Maïa c'était bel et bien Olorin. Aias et Navenzu se campèrent devant le magicien gris qui fut pour le moins surpris de voir des manirs si loin de Valinor.

—Navenzu ?! Que se passe-t-il ? demanda le maïa lorsqu'il reconnut le plus âgé de deux esprits.

—Nous sommes envoyés par les "Puissants" afin de te transmettre les instructions d'une mission importante.

—Je suis leur dévoué serviteur. Dit Gandalf.

—Olorin, tu dois amener la "Nouvelle venue", la dénommée Aurélie en présence de ses Majestés. Pour cela, il te faut utiliser l'Olórë Mallëpour l'amener en Valinor.

—Je suis très surpris d'entendre qu'Irmo approuve l'utilisation du chemin des rêves à cet effet.

—A vrai dire, il a protesté, mais Manwë n'en a pas tenu compte.

Cette assertion choqua légèrement le magicien, habitué à une meilleure entente entre les "Puissants".

—Tu dois donc te rendre à Mithlond et guider la nouvelle Venue. Récapitula Navenzu.

—Très bien. Je me mets en route immédiatement.

Aias, resté silencieux jusqu'à présent, observa le magicien et ne put retenir plus longtemps ses questions.

—Pourquoi vous appelle-t-on Gandalf ? Cela veut dire "elfe au bâton", mais tu n'es pas un elfe, Olorin !

Navenzu claqua son front en entendant la question de son apprenti. Apparemment, le jeune Manir n'avait pas vraiment de respect pour la hiérarchie. Olorin était un Maïa très ancien qui, l'air de rien, avait combattu pendant la guerre de la Grande Colère contre Morgoth.

—Ah, Ça ! C'est une bonne question. Quand je suis arrivé en terre du milieu, je me suis directement mêlé aux elfes. Et, comme les humains connaissaient mieux les Premiers-nés et ne savaient plus ce qu'était un Maïa, j ai souvent été confondu avec un Teleri, qui sont les seuls elfes à avoir de la barbe en vieillissant. Par la suite, le temps a pesé sur mon fàna d'emprunt…  
—Mais, tu pourrais changer ton apparence ! pourquoi l'apparence d'un vieil homme ? Cela montre de la faiblesse !

Le culot de son apprenti était plus grand que Navenzu ne le pensait. Qu' est-ce qu'Olorin devait penser ? L'ainé des Manir exprima son mécontentement en expédiant un coup dans les côtes d'Aias mais, le mal était déjà fait. Ce commentaire offensa le magicien qui répliqua :

—Jeune ignorant ! La vieillesse représente bien plus que des rides : il s'agit d'un condensé d'expérience !

Navenzu présenta moult excuses à Olorin qui, piqué, se renfrogna. Avec un salut sec, le magicien reprit sa route. Navenzu se tourna vers son apprenti et lui lança un regard en biais.

—Ben, quoi ? demanda le jeune esprit un peu confus.

—Non. Rien. Tu viens juste de vexer un des plus anciens Maiar avec tes questions stupides et mal posées.

Aias jouait avec un morceau d'écorce du bout de ses serres tout en jetant des coups d'œil furtifs à son mentor. Sa moue aurait été visible s'il n'était pas sous sa forme d'oiseau.

—Au moins, on l'a trouvé. conclut Aias, qui s'était rendu compte de sa gaffe, pour détendre l'atmosphère.

—Oui. Dépêchons-nous d'en informer ses Excellences.

Les deux esprits prirent aussitôt leur envol et retournèrent ensemble à Valinor.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Les guérisseurs avaient mal estimé l'état de la jeune humaine. Son état s'était dégradé depuis la veille. Dame Isbes n'arrêtait pas de courir depuis que les premiers symptômes étaient apparus. Les feuilles de truifender et les racines de fraldath qu'elle avait ajouté à sa mixture n'avaient pas eu l'effet escompté : la fièvre d'Aurélie n'était pas tombée. Tout cela venait du résidu de venin de loup-garou resté trop longtemps dans son corps.

Depuis plus de six siècles, Isbes était Brendnestadî (nda : Grande-guérisseuse ; 4) et l'état de la jeune humaine la laissait perplexe. Peut-être devrait-elle demander conseil à un elfe plus âgé et plus expérimenté qu'elle ? Glorfindel était resté à Mithlond après avoir ramené Pallando et son apprentie. C'était lui qui avait pansé les plaies d'Aurélie et lui avait fait prendre de l'infusion froide d'athelas pour ralentir le venin. Glorfindel avait acquis de nouvelles connaissances durant son séjour à Valinor, dont les arts de la guérison auprès d'Estë. Cependant, Isbes ne pouvait se résoudre à adresser la parole au seigneur elfe. En effet, il y avait un vieux passif entre eux.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Pendant ce temps, Pallando relata à Cirdan et Glorfindel les récents événements survenus aux Ered Luin. La santé de sa disciple, malgré la surveillance médicale, recommençait à le préoccuper. Mais, en dépit de son trouble, il répondit aux questions des deux seigneurs elfes.

—Que s'est-il passé exactement ? Comment Aurélie a-t-elle été blessée ? S'enquit Cirdan.

La situation semblait curieusement tracasser le seigneur Teleri. Était-ce à cause du retour des loups-garous en Terre du Milieu ou s'était-il attaché à la "visiteuse"?

—À la demande de Thorin Ecu-de-chêne, nous avons enquêté en compagnie de Gandalf dans les EredLuin sur cette mystérieuse bête qui attaquait les convois et les habitants de la région. Une fois arrivés, nous avons été repérés par la créature qui nous a attaqués. Cependant, nous avons pu gagner Gureduhr. Gandalf et moi, nous laissâmes Aurélie à Gureduhr et nous nous lançâmes à la poursuite du Loup, Zaebmun. C'était une créature très ancienne : un Maïa inférieur transféré dans le corps d'un loup. Il se disait être le porte-parole de Gothaur.

—Le porte-parole de Sauron ?, interrompit Glorfindel, resté jusque-là silencieux, comment cette créature a pu survivre aux chasses de ces derniers siècles ?

—Je l'ignore. Zaebmun s'est probablement terré toutes ces années.

—Je vais devoir en avertir le Seigneur Elrond au plus vite. Et le Conseil Blanc ? Est-il déjà au courant ?

—Non. Pas encore.

—Vous auriez dû en avertir Dame Galadriel, Pallando, ou le Seigneur Elrond. Mais, je comprends que vous aviez d'autres soucis…dit Cirdan.

—J'ai pu voir la blessure de la jeune humaine ; c'était très préoccupant. La plaie était plutôt profonde et avait une couleur assez particulière. Exposa Glorfindel **.**

— Comment cette jeune demoiselle a-t-elle été blessée ? S'informa Cirdan.

—Elle a été griffée lorsque Zaebmun a attaqué Gureduhr.

—Griffée ? J'ignorais que les griffes de Loups étaient également empoisonnées ! s'exclama Cirdan.

—Un moment Pallando ! Vous avez dit que Gureduhr avait été attaquée ? demanda Glorfindel.

—Oui. Il y a eu des pertes, mais le Loup a pu être occis. Je vais devoir contacter Alatar : il connait peut-être un remède pour soigner les plaies d'Aurélie.

—Je suis sûr que les guérisseurs font tout ce qu'ils peuvent, mais de l'aide supplémentaire ne sera pas de trop. Approuva Cirdan.

—Veuillez m'excuser. dit Pallando avant de s'éclipser, laissant les deux seigneurs elfes pondérer la situation.

Un silence s'installa tandis que les deux anciens amis buvaient leur verre de vin. Cirdan et Glorfindel se connaissaient depuis longtemps et s'étaient déjà rencontrés au Premier Âge.

—Mmm. Pallando semble tenir à cette jeune fille. Remarqua Glorfindel.

—Oui. Neuf mois d'entrainement ont forgé un lien particulier entre eux. Je pense que Pallando revoit son opinion négative sur les Hommes. répondit posément Cirdan.

—J'espère que les guérisseurs la remettront vite sur pied. J'ai entendu pas mal de choses à son sujet à mon arrivée aux Havres gris. J'aurai aimé avoir la possibilité d'échanger quelques mots avec elle. Qui est en charge d'elle ?

— La _Brendnestadî_ Ibdes. Elle s'est attelée à sa tâche immédiatement et y met beaucoup d'ardeur.

Les lèvres de Glorfindel frémirent légèrement trahissant son malaise ; sa relation avec demoiselle était encore très tendue.

— Je suis convaincu qu'elle sera à la hauteur de sa tâche. reprit Glorfindel après un moment.

—Nous ne pouvons qu'attendre et espérer. conclut le seigneur Teleri.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Les ténèbres l'englobaient complètement. Aurélie se sentit étouffée. Une voix profonde et térébrante résonna :

 **[Tra qaer ek surm.** **I kaar es. Mae vuvar raksura eskark. Jiks o ressra kura.**

 **I kemorrae kuimd ruv su akcova. Nusremsmakk bruisrs kukasrems, cumsrorae su vros kae brusrark omd keksark bareaqa.]** (5)

 _ **Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Quelle voix affreuse !**_ se dit Aurélie. Il faut que je parte d'ici.

Elle commença aussitôt à chercher une issue. Mais, il n'y avait que le vide autour d'elle. _**Où suis-je ?**_ Paniqua Aurélie lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que la fuite était impossible.

 _ **Comment vais-je faire ? C'est presque comme à Toffingedge (6)…La peur se transformant en angoisse, la douleur en agonie. Je ne veux plus le revivre. Jamais.**_

 **[Wros du I kaar? A kkorr kvacd uk diks bakura kae kosmekecamca. Dekkarams kruk usrar ... Wrae? Wrosaqar. Ak rums ok es com ika es.]**

La voix retentit à nouveau mais, cette fois, elle semblait plus proche. Aurélie fut prise de frayeur. _**Oh non.**_

L'obscurité semblait s'intensifier. La jeune fille finit par jeter un regard derrière elle et en fut tétanisée. Derrière elle, se tenaient deux yeux énormes la fixant avec une curiosité malsaine mêlée de dédain. Des tentacules de ténèbres s'approchèrent d'elle, certaines l'entourèrent et voulurent se resserrer. L'étau se refermait sur la petite humaine paralysée de frayeur.

Soudain, une main lui agrippa l'épaule et la tira vers le bas, loin de cette terrible figure et de l'obscurité. Le sol ne se dérobait plus sous ses pieds, constata-t-elle. Aurélie inspira et expira plusieurs fois profondément pour reprendre ses esprits. Ses mains tremblaient et ses jambes la tenaient difficilement debout. Elle prit appui sur ses genoux et essaya de faire passer l'attaque de panique qui pointait son nez. Plus en plus faible, elle fut prise de vertige. Une douleur perçante apparaissait lentement dans sa poitrine. Des frissons et des picotements parcouraient ses membres. Sa sensation de terreur ne lui était toujours pas passée.

 _ **Par les anciens ! Est-ce que je suis en train de devenir folle ? Vais-je mourir ?**_ se demanda la jeune humaine.

—Non. Je ne pense pas. Pas encore. lui répondit-on.

Aurélie n'était plus seule dans cet enfer. Un homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux gris l'observait. Il semblait bien la connaitre. Étrangement, Aurélie ne s'alarma pas, car sa présence lui paraissait naturelle et familière.

—On s'est déjà vu ?

—Oui. Occasionnellement, cela arrive. Malheureusement, un drame est souvent la cause de notre rencontre. constata-il.

—Je suis sûre d'avoir déjà rêvé de vous…

—Oui. C'est plus que probable, mais tu te souviens rarement de moi à ton réveil.

Aurélie le fixa perplexe.

—Vous n'êtes pas une star de cinéma par hasard ?

—"Une star" ?! Je doute qu'une célébrité sache que ton plat préféré est le sukiyaki (7). Mais, c'est vrai qu'il y a bien une "étoile" cachée derrière moi. répondit l'interlocuteur.

—Vous ne voulez pas me dire votre nom plutôt ?

—Si. Bien entendu. Mais, je ne pense pas que tu t'en rappelleras…

Aurélie attendit avec anticipation. Les syllabes de ce nom lui disaient vaguement quelque chose. _**Je l'ai déjà entendu quelque part. Cela va peut-être me revenir…**_ réfléchit-elle.

—Un moment…Je vais bien finir par me rappeler. Finit-elle par dire après un moment.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Enfin à Mithlond, Gandalf entra dans la demeure de Cirdan et fût reçu par des serviteurs qui allèrent quérir leur seigneur. Le magicien gris remarqua qu'il régnait une ambiance très particulière à son arrivée.

Un échanson lui apporta à boire. Alors qu'il savourait son "Clirsonë Fumé", un vin blanc assez sec, il ne put s'empêcher d'entendre la conversation de l'échanson et d'un autre serviteur.

— _[Mais, si je t'assure.]_

— _[J'ai du mal à te croire. Comment est-ce possible ?]_

— _[Je l'ignore. Mais, ce n'est quand même pas rassurant de savoir qu'il y avait un Loup en liberté dans les Ered Luin deux jours auparavant !]_

— _[Et, comment peux-tu en être sûr ? Je veux dire ; où sont tes preuves ?]_

— _[J'ai entendu la conversation entre les seigneurs Glorfindel et Cirdan ! Puis, il y a les mouvements incessants des guérisseurs…]_

— _[Il paraît que notre petite "visiteuse" est assez mal…Dame Ibdes s'occupe d'elle en ce moment même.]_

Cette information interpella Gandalf qui ne put se retenir d'intervenir dans la conversation des deux elfes.

—Excusez-moi. Vous venez de dire qu'Aurélie est dans un état inquiétant ? se renseigna Gandalf.

—Je…Oui. Elle a une blessure empoisonnée. Répondit l'échanson.

—Une blessure ? Comment cela s'est-il produit ? interrogea Gandalf.

—Je ne sais pas grand-chose. Il faudrait demander aux seigneurs Cirdan et Glorfindel ou alors à Pallando.

Cela risque de poser problème pour le projet des Valar. Je ne peux décemment pas emmener son esprit à Valinor alors qu'elle est fort fragile, se dit le magicien gris en contemplant la situation.

Gandalf fut conduit auprès d'un Cirdan et d'un Glorfindel en pleine conversation. Ces derniers firent volte-face lorsque l'Isatri entra dans la pièce et s'interrompirent.

—Que se passe-t-il ici ? demanda Glandalf.

—Aurélie a été blessée par les griffes du Loup. Pallando est parti envoyé un message à Allatar.

—C'est fâcheux…dit Gandalf pour lui-même.

Bien que les elfes l'entendirent, ils ne firent aucun commentaire et gardèrent un visage impassible.

—J'aimerais la voir néanmoins. Souhaita Gandalf.

Quelque chose dans l'attitude du magicien poussa Cirdan à accéder à sa requête et il le conduisit en personne à la chambre de la jeune humaine.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

—Dame Ibdes !, appela-t- Heniril lorsqu'elle vit la guérisseuse

Cette dernière se retourna vers la jeune elfe qui venait d'apprendre l'état son amie humaine.

—Heniril ? Que veux-tu ? Je dois retourner m'occuper de ma patiente…

—Je voudrais savoir si son état s'est amélioré depuis son retour à Mithlond.

—Je ne peux pas te dire grand-chose. Son état est toujours le même. Lui répondit la _Brendnestadî_ sous tension _._ Mais, si cela peut te réconforter, sache que sa santé ne s'est pas tellement détériorée depuis, rajouta Ibdes en voyant le regard triste de la couturière.

—Je…Je vous remercie pour le temps que vous m'avez accordé. Je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps. Remercia Heniril.

De retour dans ses quartiers, Heniril jeta un bref regard sur les broderies qu'Aurélie et elle avaient commencé la semaine dernière. L'humaine faisait des progrès : les formes qu'elle cousait avec son aiguille ressemblaient presque à des fleurs maintenant !

Elle se tourna vers la statuette d'une femme priant posée sur sa table de chevet. Bien que les elfes ne vénéreraient pas les Valar -qui les en dissuadaient et les encourageaient à honorer Illuvatar-, ils leur dédiaient des œuvres d'art et leur adressaient parfois des prières. **Dame Estë, je vous en prie. Guidez les mains et l'esprit de la Grande-guérisseuse.** pensa Heniril.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ibdes redoubla d'efforts : sans avoir été salutaire, sa dernière mixture avait fait disparaitre les spasmes, mais Aurélie n'était pas sauvée.

Au moins, la douleur semblait s'être atténuée. Mais, je ne parviens pas à extraire tout le venin. Ce type de poison est plus coriace que je ne croyais ! Il ne faut pas que je perde espoir. Je ferai tout pour soigner cette _silnwë_ (nda : tel. fillette), se répéta Ibdes (8). Elle rassembla d'autres herbes pour faire une nouvelle potion à base de Verbana ignae. Alors qu'elle prenait son mortier et son pilon, elle vit les silhouettes de Cirdan et Gandalf.

—Mon seigneur. Mithrandir. dit-elle en les voyant.

— Mithrandir souhaite voir la jeune fille. déclara Cirdan.

—Je…Elle est toujours inconsciente. De plus, son état de santé est assez préoccupant et…répondit Ibdes prise au dépourvu.

—Ibdes. Il est nécessaire que je la voie. l'interrompit Gandalf d'un ton autoritaire.

Malgré ses réticences, Ibdes se plia aux demandes du magicien et les mena à la jeune fille. Elle en profita pour changer la compresse posée sur front fiévreux d'Aurélie. Après l'avoir été assuré qu'elle pourrait revenir rapidement s'occuper de sa patiente, Ibdes s'éclipsa.

—Voila, Mithrandir. Mais, je ne vois pas trop ce que vous voulez faire…commenta Cirdan.

—J'ai besoin d'être seul avec elle. Je dois prononcer une incantation…annonça Gandalf sans plus de précisions.

Etonné par cette réponse évasive, le seigneur Teleri se retira toutefois. **Il va probablement utiliser sa magie pour la soigner** , se dit Cirdan en fermant la porte derrière lui.

Une fois l'elfe sorti, Gandalf considéra la situation : sa mission était de mener l'esprit de la jeune fille devant le Conseil des Valar grâce au chemin des rêves. Cependant, la fragilité d'Aurélie n'avait pas été prise en compte par les "Puissants".

 **Les "Puissants" ont dû prendre cette décision sans connaitre la gravité de cette blessure** , pensa Gandalf, **malgré cela, elle devrait supporter le voyage. Je dois me dépêcher pour permettre à Ibdes de reprendre son travail.**

Son bâton mis de coté, le magicien gris s'assit près du lit de la jeune humaine et tendit les mains au-dessus d'elle. Il récita un psaume en l'honneur d'Irmo en Valarin. Dans une douce lueur azur, Gandalf, redevenu Olorin, gagna le monde de l'invisible. Le Maïa sentait l'Olórë Mallë près de lui ainsi que les âmes l'empruntant pour visiter les Jardins d'Irmo. Olorin devait atteindre l'esprit d'Aurélie. Il se tendit vers l'esprit de la jeune femme pour la ramener sur le Chemin de rêves avec lui. Il fut surpris que l'âme d'Aurélie se soit retranchée aussi profondément dans son inconscience. Sa blessure justifiait qu'elle soit peu réceptive, mais pas à ce point.

 **Bon. Maintenant que le lien entre son esprit et le chemin a été ravivé, il faut que je la prépare à rencontrer les "Puissants". Ce n'est pas facile pour un Atani** (nda : les Humains) **de leur faire face.** se dit le Maia, se préparant mentalement à cette tâche.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

—Donc, tu es une sorte d'ange gardien ? demanda Aurélie au brun aux yeux gris.

— En quelque sorte…Je représente une partie de toi qui est enfouie. répondit ce dernier.

—Et que sais-tu de moi exactement ? questionna la jeune fille d'un air suspicieux et légèrement embarrassé.

—Ben, dit-il avec une certaine hésitation, je sais que tu mettais de la bistre dans le cacao de ta sœur quand tu étais beaucoup plus jeune et que tu t'es fait attraper par ta grand-mère, Misako.

Aurélie le regarda avec stupéfaction et un certain embarras, avant de lâcher :

—Attends… Tu connais le nom de ma grand-mère aussi ?!

L'inconnu se contenta de lui faire un sourire d'excuse.

—J'aurais des questions à te poser, commença Aurélie, voulant en savoir plus sur son lien avec le brun. À peine se lança-t-elle dans la première question que quelque chose d'étrange se produisit. _**Pourquoi tout commence à s'estomper? Que se passe-t-il ?**_ se demanda Aurélie. Tout devint flou autour d'elle.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Olorin fut heureux d'avoir finalement pu amener "La Visiteuse" sur l'Olorë Mallë. Cependant, il constata que la jeune fille semblait perdue.

Aurélie regardait autour d'elle. Sous ses pieds, un sentier s'étendait, semblable à un ruban d'or scintillant, vers une destination mystérieuse. Le chemin palpitait comme une artère et rejoignait d'autres ramifications. Elle leva la tête et vit l'éther pur au-dessus d'elle constellé d'étoiles.

 _ **Où suis-je ?**_ se demanda-t-elle.

Fascinée, elle contempla le cadre offert à elle. Un raclement de gorge attira son attention. Faisant volte-face, Aurélie se trouva devant un homme aux longs cheveux argentés, aux traits fins et gracieux. Ses yeux bleu pervenche étaient en partie dissimulés par une frange effilée. Un halo lumineux le nimbait.

L'humaine et le Maia s'observèrent un moment, incertains de la réaction de l'autre et se détaillèrent de la tête aux pieds. Tandis qu'Aurélie était frappée par la beauté irréelle de son vis-à-vis, Olorin l'analysait. Il était stupéfait par l'air déboussolé de la jeune femme qui réagissait comme si elle n'avait jamais flâné sur l'Olorë Mallë.

Pourtant, ce dernier, créé par Irmo à la demande de Manwë, permettait aux enfants d'Iluvatar d'accéder aux jardins de Lórien (9). Les Atani exempts de mal avaient le droit de les parcourir et pas les autres. Ce concept était souvent mal compris par les humains qui pensaient qu'il fallait être un modèle de piété pour bénéficier des rêves d'Irmo, mais il n'en était rien. Irmo et ses Maiar s'occupaient de tous, sauf des partisans de Morgoth et de Sauron. C'est pour cette raison que le comportement d'Aurélie le déconcertait.

 **Elle n'est pas un être maléfique…J'ai eu l'occasion de passer du temps avec elle.** Cogita Olorin.

Ce fut Olorin qui prit la parole en premier.

—Aurélie, tu as été conviée par les Puissant pour …Dis, tu m'écoutes ? L'interpela le Maia en réalisant qu'Aurélie continuait à contempler les alentours.

—J'ai été conviée par qui ? demanda la jeune fille, méfiante, bien qu'elle connaisse déjà la réponse. Un silence s'installa : le Maia semblait sidéré par cette question dont la réponse devait être évidente.

—Par les Valar. Finit-il par lui répondre après un moment.

 _ **Oula ! Je m'en doutais. Mais, ce n'est pas pour autant que j'attendais ce moment.**_

—Ha… Oh! Pourquoi ? questionna Aurélie pour gagner du temps.

—Euh…Je ne sais pas exactement. Les raisons ne m'ont pas été transmises. Mais, J'ai cru comprendre qu'ils avaient des questions à te poser.

 **Pourquoi n'ai-je pas demandé plus d'informations à Navenzu ?** se demanda Olorin, pris de cours par la question de la jeune fille **. Moi-même, je ne sais pas.**

—Ah…lâcha la jeune fille.

—Viens. Je vais t'amener dans les Jardins de Lorien et puis nous prendrons la porte de Khanuya qui relie le domaine d'Irmo au Cercle du Destin.

—Ola ! Une minute ! Vous êtes qui, VOUS, exactement ? s'exclama Aurélie.

Le Maia soupira ; cette fille n'était pas facile…

—Mon nom est …, s'interrompit-il en se demandant s'il devait lui dire sous quel nom elle le connaissait ou non. Puis, il lui dit :

—Olorin.

 _ **Il a dit "Olorin". Un instant ?! Mais, c'est Gandalf ! Et, bien, dis donc. Il cache bien son jeu…Il en aurait fait chavirer des cœurs ! C'est peut-être pour éviter que toutes ces jeunes filles languissantes d'amour lui courent après qu'il a pris cette forme de vieillard ? Je crois que je vais en profiter pour lui poser quelques questions. Avoir le point de vue d'un Maia pourrait être passionnant**_ _._ Songea Aurélie, complotant.

—Olorin…Et, qu'avez-vous à voir avec les Valar exactement ?

—Et bien, les Valar et moi, nous avons une origine commune, mais mon pouvoir est difficilement comparable aux leurs. Je suis un Maia. Mais, nous n'avons pas le temps pour plus d'explications.

 _ **Intéressant.**_ Pensa la jeune fille, ayant hérité du coté "scientifique" de son père. Cependant, la situation l'inquiétait :

—Qu'est-ce qui me fait croire que je ne vais pas avoir de gros ennuis ?

—Les Valar ne te veulent aucun mal…

 **Enfin, je ne le crois pas. J'espère qu'ils ne me feront pas passer pour un menteur**. se dit Olorin.

—La seule manière pour savoir ce qu'ils veulent exactement est de m'accompagner. dit-il espérant être le plus convaincant possible.

 _ **J'ai comme l'impression que je n'ai pas trop le choix de toute façon…**_ se dit Aurélie en acquiesçant. Ils se mirent en route.

— Où sommes-nous déjà ?

—Sur l'Olorë Mallë, le chemin des rêves… Mais, tu as déjà dû t'y aventurer durant ton sommeil, non ?

—Je…Probablement. Je ne me souviens pas souvent de mes rêves, répondit Aurélie, priant pour que le Maia la croie.

—Ah oui. J'oublie souvent que les Atani, les humains, ne retiennent pas toujours leur voyage dans les Jardins ! Nous y voila ! Nous devons passer ces arcades. dit il en les pointant du doigt.

Malgré son appréhension, Aurélie emboita le pas du Maia. Le paysage était incroyable ; Aurélie en eut le souffle coupé. Devant elle, se dressaient d'immenses arbres à l'écorce gris-perle. Leurs nombreuses branches au feuillage magenta se réunissaient et donnaient à l'arbre l'allure d'un grand parasol. De petits poissons argentés nageaient dans des étangs nichés dans la verdure. Des cascades et des ruisseaux coulaient un peu partout dans le paysage. Une lumière douce baignait ces terres et octroyait le repos à ses habitants et ses visiteurs.

Aurélie semblait surexcitée ; des étoiles brillaient dans ses yeux et ses paumes étaient venues se plaquer sur ses joues. Elle demeura un instant immobile, enchantée par ce panorama. Olorin n'avait pas raté le comportement de la jeune fille.

 **Au moins, elle réagit plus ou moins comme la plupart des Atani lorsqu'ils contemplent cette partie de Valinor pour la première fois** _ **.**_ Observa Olorin. Il se rappelait encore très bien du temps où il travaillait pour Irmo en tant que Lostasendir, "messager du sommeil". Lui et ses comparses devaient guider les esprits dans les Jardins pour qu'ils s'y reposent. Olorin sourit en repensant à cette période. Sortant de sa rêverie, il s'adressa à Aurélie :

—Bien, il est temps d'y aller. Les "Puissants" nous attendent.

Olorin se tourna vers elle, mais ne trouva personne. **Oh, magnifique ! Où, par Eru, est- elle partie ?** se demanda Olorin bien ennuyé.

Aurélie appréciait ce lieu étrange et contemplait le moindre de ses détails, des herbes turquoise aux cascades scintillantes. Chaque fois qu'elle voyait quelque chose de neuf, elle s'en extasiait. Sa conduite déstabilisait Olorin qui l'avait retrouvé. Aurélie courait dans tous les sens en regardant tout autour d'elle.

—Ooooh…C'est joli ça ! Continuait la jeune fille jusqu'à ce qu'Olorin la rattrape. Heureusement que les Maiar affiliés à Manwë et à Irmo possédaient des ailes, sinon Olorin auraient dû courir derrière elle, sa tunique longue retroussée, entre les parterres de fleurs.

—Hé! On a mieux à faire que visiter ! Je te rappelle qu'on est attendu. Les Valar sont peut-être immortels, mais ce n'est pas une raison de les faire patienter davantage.

—Désolée…dit la jeune fille avec une petite moue, je me suis laissée emporter.

—Mmm…Je comprends. Les Jardins sont merveilleux. Les visiteurs sont facilement distraits, mais ne perdons pas plus de temps.

Cette fois, le Maia lui saisit le poignet pour l'entraîner vers les portes de Khanuya. Une fois arrivée, Aurélie regarda le passage peu convaincue. Olorin lui offrit un sourire encourageant et l'attira dans le portail.

 **A suivre...**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

(1) Fana : forme physique tangible employée par les Ainurs pour leur permettre d'interagir avec le monde matériel. Tolkien mentionne également que les Ainur n'en ont pas besoin et s'en défont comme si c'était un vêtement.

(2) L'intégration du fae (l'esprit/âme) est inspirée de la mythologie gréco-romaine et plus particulièrement de l'iconographie des sarcophages romains, où les âmes étaient intégrées dans les corps humains par la déesse Athéna. J'ai décidé d'attribuer cette fonction à Namo, afin d'élargir les activités du Vala. Ensuite, j'ai ajouté Nienna et Manwë, la première donnant les émotions (le pathos) et le second donnant le souffle de vie.

(3) Manir : esprits de l'air ; Suruli : esprits des vents. Ils sont présents dans les premières versions du Legendarium. Tolkien n'a jamais précisé s'il avait décidé de garder ces idées ou pas puisque c'est son fils, Christophe, qui a publié le Silmarillion à titre posthume. Je trouvais cela bien de les faire apparaître en tant que membres de la Cour de Manwë.

(4) J'ai décidé de mettre quelque mot en "telerin", comme des titres ou des appelation. Cependant, Tolkien a peu développé le telerin qui est resté à l'état de brouillon. J'ai créé des mots en me basant sur le quenya et le sindarin.

(5) C'est une langue imaginaire, dont les intonations sont supposées refléter le Mal. Je l'ai baptisée le Moryaru. Le manque de traduction dérangera peut-être certain(e)s, mais sachez que c'est voulu et mûrement réfléchi, car c'est le ressenti d'Aurélie qui est mis en avant.

(6)Toffingedge est un lieu important dans la vie de mon personnage, Aurélie, qui a marqué un tournant décisif dans sa manière de voir les choses. Cependant, cela sera développé ultérieurement.

(7) le sukiyaki est une sorte de fondue japonaise où l'on cuit des fines tranches de viande et des légumes dans un bouillon composé de vin de riz, de saké, de sauce soja et du sucre. Aurélie a des origines japonaises par sa grand-mère.

(8) Ibdes ne considère pas Aurélie comme une gamine. Il y a une certaine bienveillance derrière cette appellation et il faut considérer le fait qu'elle est une elfe immortelle d'un millénaire.

(9) Lorien désigne à la fois le Vala Irmo, le lieu où il habite ainsi que la forêt de La Lorien où vivent Galadriel et Celeborn.

* * *

 **Retrouvez le Jugement dans le prochain post !**

 **Quel est le personnage que vous avez le plus apprécié dans ce chapitre ?**

 **Laissez moi une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé :)**


	7. Le tribunal de Valinor

**Chapitre 4 (II) : le tribunal de Valinor**

Personnages inventés : Aurélie Leclair, Ibdes, Navenzu, Aias, Awóndë.

Termes (et nom) inventés : Lostasendir, Lóminipsin, Mynari, Rosegasu, Ymplase, Iquenar (nom de Pallando en Valinor), Moryaru, Onaril (nom d'Alatar en Valinor), truifender,fraldath, Clirsonë Fumé,Verbana ignae.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, au Cercle du Destin, les Valar s'étaient installés sur leur trône. Eonwë les avaient tous rassemblés dès qu'Irmo eut senti la présence d'Olorin et d'Aurélie sur l'Ollorë Mallë.

Les Aratar, les huit Valar les plus puissants, siégeaient au fond de la salle, comme à chaque audience officielle. En entrant dans la salle, le visiteur ne pouvait être que frappé par la majesté de Manwë et de Varda trônant au milieu entourés par les six autres Aratar. Ulmo, Namo, Nienna se situaient à la droite de Manwë et Oromë, Aulë et Yavanna à la gauche de Varda. Vana s'était assise à coté de sa sœur ainée Yavanna, comme Nessa et Tulkas. Vairë, Estë et Irmo s'étaient installés au côté de Nienna.

Eonwë et Awóndë gardaient l'entrée. Certains Valar commençaient à s'impatienter. C'était le cas de Nessa, de Tulkas et d'Aulë. D'autres appréhendaient le moment, comme Nienna, Manwë, Yavanna et Namo. Varda, Ulmo et Oromë étaient plus compatissants. L'atmosphère fut tendue lorsque les deux visiteurs arrivèrent.

 _ **Le plafond est tellement haut !**_ remarqua Aurélie dès son entrée. Le Maia et la jeune fille suivaient un long couloir bordé de colonnes et de niches.

Ils arrivèrent à une grande salle circulaire surmontée d'un dôme. Aurélie s'arrêta à peine quelques pas après l'entrée et demeura figée. Elle fixait les Valar trônant face à elle. Aurélie paraissait terrifiée. Orolin esquissa un radieux sourire à l'assemblée, mais il perçut le malaise d'Aurélie, comme les Valar d'ailleurs. Il s'apprêtait à lui demander si tout allait bien quand la jeune fille s'écria :

—Des géants ! Aaaaaaaaaaah !

Aussitôt, Aurélie prit ses jambes à son cou et rebroussa chemin en hurlant, laissant tous les Ainur estomaqués.

Eonwë et Awóndë n'eurent pas le temps de retenir cette petite mortelle devenue hystérique. Aurélie disparut dans le couloir d'entrée. Cependant, la porte qui l'avait menée au cercle du Destin s'était refermée directement après son passage. Elle ne pouvait donc pas repartir.

Il' n'y avait plus rien à part une forêt de colonnes et de pilastres qui s'étendaient devant elle à l'infini.

 **Aurélie est décidément imprévisible**. se dit Olorin en poussant un soupir, mais il commençait à s'y habituer. S'il n'y avait pas eu quatorze Valar qui attendaient, la situation aurait pu être comique. Le Maia étrangla le fou rire qui commençait à le secouer en voyant l'air médusé des "Puissants". Il espérait que cette réaction ne laisserait pas une mauvaise impression aux Valar, car Aurélie, bien qu'excentrique –faute de trouver de meilleur mot-, ne méritait pas tant de sévérité et d'intransigeance.

 **Eh bien, Cirdan avait raison en disant que les entrainements créent bel et bien des liens. Je ne la connais pas depuis longtemps, mais je me fais déjà du souci pour elle**. se dit le Maia.

—Mais, tu te fais très vite du souci pour tout le monde Olorin. C'est dans ta nature, lui répondit une voix féminine que l'interpellé reconnut facilement.

Nienna avait écouté ses préoccupations, comme à son accoutumée. Ce n'était pas de la curiosité qui la motivait, mais un réel intérêt pour les problèmes d'autrui.

"La Miséricordieuse" prêtait également attention aux inquiétudes des Enfants d'Eru et leur envoyait des conseils, personnellement ou par ses Maiar. Olorin adressa un sourire à Nienna ; était-il vraiment si prévisible ? Un léger toussotement attira l'attention de l'assemblée.

—Peut-être faudrait-il s'occuper de cette pauvre mortelle et la calmer un peu ? suggéra Ulmo.

—Oh ! Ah oui. C'est vrai. Je m'y attèle tout de suite, déclara Olorin en s'éclipsant.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Une fois le Maia sorti, un long silence s'installa dans l'assemblée. Chacun d'entre eux analysait la réaction de l'humaine, car bien qu'elle ne leur ait rien dit encore, son non-verbal était révélateur.

—Par Eru ! Pauvre enfant… Elle a eu peur de nous. dit Nienna.

—C'est peut-être déjà un signe d'un mal dormant en elle. insinua le champion, Tulkas.

Namo semblait approuver, car il fit un léger signe de tête à ces paroles.

— Balivernes ! s'exclama Ulmo.

Les autres Valar le regardèrent un peu perdus.

—De tous les enfants d'Iluvatar, les humains sont les plus facilement impressionnables. Cela fait des millénaires que j'essaie de communiquer avec eux. Ils ont vite peur. Les elfes ont une compréhension du monde différente d'eux. Les humains n'ont pas cette sensibilité, poursuivit Ulmo, le Seigneur des eaux.

—C'est vrai. Notre père a toujours vu les humains et les elfes comme différents.

—Peut-être…Mais, à mon avis, Ulmo, je ne crois pas que les inonder soit une bonne prise de contact….fit remarqué Oromë, en pensant à la manière de communiquer très particulière de son comparse qui voyait la montée des eaux comme un signe de bienveillance envers les Eruhíni.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Tandis que les Valar continuaient à débattre, Olorin filait à travers le dédale de colonnes du vestibule. Là, il trouva Aurélie toujours paniquée, mais épuisée par ses émotions. Il vit son "fae" (10) frissonner ; ce n'était pas très bon signe. Olorin plaça une main rassurante sur le dos de la jeune fille.

 _ **Il y a beaucoup trop de colonnes ici et elles se ressemblent toutes ! Je crois que je me suis**_ perdue… se dit Aurélie.

Ensuite, elle sentit une main se poser sur elle. Olorin l'observait. En dépit de sa réaction décalée, Aurélie ne décela aucune trace de blâme sur les traits du maia.

—Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Olorin avec hésitation.

Aurélie le fixa un instant avant de pointer du doigt l'hypothétique direction du Conseil.

—Gigabla…bafouilla la jeune fille.

Olorin sentit un léger embarras. Il aurait dû prévoir que les Conseils officiels ne se faisaient pas avec un "fâna" alternatif et que les "Puissants" seraient par conséquent sous l'apparence la plus représentative de leur fonction. Leur taille était supérieure à celle d'un enfant d'Iluvatar. Olorin aurait dû se souvenir de ce détail et rassurer Aurélie ; il avait été envoyé pour cela après tout.

—Lors des conseils, les "Puissants" ont leur fana des jours primordiaux. Ils ont un peu près l'apparence qu'ils avaient lorsqu'ils sont venus pour la première fois en Arda, expliqua Olorin, J'ai oublié de t'en parler, admit-il.

Aurélie ne dit rien, mais fit la moue.

— Dis-moi Olorin, ... Cela t'arrive souvent de guider des gens à Valinor et chez les Valar ?

—Euh... Oui. C'est arrivé assez souvent. Pourquoi ?

—... C'était, il a un sacré bout de temps alors...

 _ **Je crois que je peux me permettre ce genre de remarques. De toute façon, il en ramassera des biens pires avec les nains et le hobbit**_. se dit Aurélie.

Les sourcils d'Olorin s'affaissèrent et il plissa les lèvres. Cependant, il ne dit rien. Aurélie se contenta de lui offrir son plus beau sourire espiègle.

—Viens les Valar t'attendent !

Pendant ce temps-là, le débat se poursuivait.

—On devrait peut-être changer de taille ? S'enquit Vana, l'épouse d'Oromë.

—C'est contre la procédure...Rouspéta Namo.

—Est-ce vraiment si grave ?

—Ce serait peut-être une bonne chose de le faire ? Tenta Estë.

Manwë écoutait ses comparses, mais ne s'était pas encore prononcé. Décrypter les pensées de l'Ancien Roi n'était pas toujours aisé ; il était comme le vent qu'il contrôlait et personnifiait, léger mais parfois changeant. Manwë voyait les choses de manière optimiste et voulait voir le bien en chacun. Cependant, il lui arrivait souvent de réviser son opinion à propos de tout. Sa nature légère et parfois aussi des mots doux de son épouse, le poussaient à accorder de nouvelles chances à ceux qui le déçoivent.

Manwë allait annoncer sa décision ; l'assemblée s'était tue pour l'écoute. Toutefois, aucun ordre ne vint et pour une simple raison : Olorin était déjà revenue avec Aurélie.

Cette fois, la mortelle osa se tenir au milieu de l'assemblée. Olorin resta derrière elle, tentant d'avoir l'air le plus rassurant possible.

Aurélie regarda chaque Vala, toujours aussi impressionnée par leur taille et par leur Majesté. Elle en détailla certains, mais n'attarda pas son regard sur eux.

 _ **Est-ce impoli ou inapproprié de fixer un des Valar ?**_ se demanda-t-elle, appréhensive et incertaine du comportement à adopter.

Aurélie finit par poser les yeux sur Manwë, le roi des Valar. Elle réalisa que les "Puissants" n'avaient pas tous la même opinion d'elle ; Namo la toisait. Ulmo et Oromë l'observaient avec bienveillance, tandis que les autres semblaient dubitatifs. L'irritation d'Aulë était palpable, mais impossible à dire si elle lui était destinée. Aurélie appréhendait les questions que les Valar avaient pour elle. Ce fut finalement Varda qui prit la parole, coupant la tentative de Namo.

—D'où viens-tu ?

Aurélie fut submergée par le doute et la peur.

—De Sainte-Hélène-La-Dorée.

Brièvement, le lieu où elle avait grandi lui apparut à l'esprit. Aurélie réfléchissait comment elle décrierait cet endroit aux Valar quand une voix résonna dans la salle ;

—Je ne parviens pas à reconnaître ce lieu. conclut Manwë.

Tandis que les "Puissants" continuaient à questionner la jeune fille, Aurélie faisait l'effort colossal pour ne pas laisser dériver ses pensées. Elle avait, en vérité, une certaine appréhension envers leurs réactions, s'ils apprenaient son secret. Elle ne venait pas d'Arda.

Cependant, cette constante concentration épuisait la mortelle ; les Valar étaient très inquisiteurs. Nul ne nota de changements chez l'humaine, hormis Olorin qui commençait à se soucier du teint de plus en plus blême d'Aurélie.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ibdes attendait devant la porte depuis trois-quarts d'heure déjà. **Je dois retourner auprès de ma malade ! Mithrandir ne se rend pas compte à quel point son état est précaire !**

Visualisant parfaitement les remontrances que le magicien pourrait lui faire, la guérisseuse prit sur elle et entra dans la pièce. Elle y trouva un Gandalf plongé dans une transe profonde. Mais, ce ne fut pas ce qui l'interpella le plus. Posant son regard sur la petite humaine, elle étrangla un hoquet de stupeur quand elle vit le teint cadavérique de sa patiente.

—Par les Valar ! S'exclama-t-elle en se précipitant au chevet de la pauvresse.

Ibdes prit le pouls de l'humain, utilisa une décoction à base d'athélas, mais cela semblait vain.

 **Dame Uinen, qu'adviendra-t-il de cette petite ? Je n'arrive pas à la sauver de la froideur de la mort ! Y a-t-il quelqu'un qui a ses compétences ?! Lord Elrond certainement, mais il est trop loin. Qui d'autre ? Dame Galadriel. Et, aussi Lord Glorfindel…**

La guérisseuse assimila peu à peu la situation et l'option qui lui restait.

 **Lord Glorfindel… Mais, je ne pourrais pas lui pardonner ce qu'il a fait. Il m'a brisé le cœur il y a des siècles. J'ai cru que j'allais mourir de chagrin et rejoindre les Halls de Mandos…(11)**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Tandis qu'Ibdes était prise par son dilemme, Pallando était revenu avec une recette pour un remède qui pourra neutraliser le poison du Loup. La manière employée par le magicien bleu pour se rendre si vite d'un endroit à un autre resterait un mystère pour chacun. Certains pensaient qu'il était capable de voyage à la vitesse de sa pensée. Ce fut une surprise pour les deux seigneurs elfes de le croiser dans les couloirs.

—Eh bien. Maître Pallando, ne deviez-vous pas vous rendre auprès d'Alatar ?!

—J'en reviens déjà, répondit le mage bleu, fier de l'étonnement qu'il vit, Ce n'est pas le moment de faire une randonnée à cheval ! Aurélie doit prendre cet antidote au plus vite. Plus nous attendrons, plus son fae sera vulnérable et se détachera de son corps ! Alatar m'a procuré une recette pour un contrepoison.

Il se précipita, avec Glorfindel et Cirdan sur ses talons, dans la salle de Soin. Ils y trouvèrent une Ibdes profondément perturbée, un Gandalf en transe et une Aurélie fiévreuse et pâle.

La guérisseuse et le seigneur elfe détournèrent le regard en se voyant, l'un et l'autre pour une raison différente. Pallando se hâta d'approcher le chevet de la jeune fille et d'un simple coup d'œil, comprit ce qu'il se passe.

 **Non?! Il ne l'a quand même pas fait…Pas d'un état aussi précaire.**

D'un ton sérieux, il s'adressa aux autres :

—Dame Ibdes, prenez ce parchemin. Vous y trouverez de quoi préparer le contrepoison. Vous aurez besoin de toute l'aide nécessaire et possible pour le concocter et lire les instructions, car elles sont dans un dialecte quenya ancien.

—Je vous remercie de votre confiance, Romestamo. J'aiderai Dame Ibdes à traduire les écrits. répondit Cirdan. Mais, vous, que ferez-vous ?

—Gandalf s'est montré imprudent en emmenant l'esprit d'Aurélie. Il s'est servi du Chemin des rêves de cette manière par le passé, pour conseiller l'un des fils d'Elendil en l'amenant auprès des "Puissants" sous sa forme spirituelle. Cependant, un corps sans esprit n'est pas assez fort pour faire face à la maladie et aux blessures. Le fae brûle et sustente le corps, mais seul, ce dernier ne peut pas exister. Comme Aurélie est une humaine, le lien entre son âme et son corps est d'autant plus fragile, car celui-ci est éphémère. Elle risque d'en mourir. Je dois arrêter tout cela avant que cela ne soit trop tard et que nous la perdions pour de bon. Je vais emprunter moi-même le Chemin des rêves et ramener l'esprit d'Aurélie.

—Mais, à votre avis, pourquoi Gandalf a-t-il pris un tel risque ? Cela ne lui ressemble pas de jouer avec la vie des autres…

—Je l'ignore. J'ai besoin de calme pour me concentrer.

—Nous serons dans la pièce à côté en train de préparer la décoction.

Une fois la porte fermée, Pallando soupira.

 **Je sais pourquoi tu as pris cette décision, Olorin. Tu en as vraisemblablement reçu l'ordre par un émissaire de Manwë. Et, tu as probablement hésité avant d'accomplir ta tâche. Ce que je ne comprends pas cependant, c'est pourquoi tu n'as pas recontacté ses Majestés pour leur exposer la situation. Je crois que ta fidélité aveugle envers l'Ancien Roi t'a poussé à trancher sans imaginer les conséquences. Mais, je ne peux pas te reprocher ta loyauté, car j'ignore comment j'aurais réagi si Oromë en avait attendu autant de moi.**

Pallando se sépara de son enveloppe corporelle et se lança sur la piste d'Olorin. Il était à nouveau Iquenar, un des meilleurs chasseurs de la garde d'Oromë. Ses connaissances de la

Cynégétique lui permettait de traquer presque n'importe quelle cible. Grâce à cela, il eut vite fait de retrouver la trace du magicien gris et d'atteindre dans le Cercle du Destin.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Au même moment, les Valar continuaient leur interrogatoire. À leur avis, il ne s'agissait que d'une simple formalité, qu'ils poursuivaient dans un souci de bien faire. Intrigués, déconcertés par les réponses de la mortelle, ils voulaient cependant rendre un jugement adéquat. Certains semblaient se rassurer, d'autres voyaient leur crainte s'intensifier et les autres, encore, appréciaient le potentiel de la jeune humaine.

Aurélie, quant à elle, éprouvait de plus en plus de difficultés à tenir ces esprits inquisiteurs hors de sa mémoire. Certains de ses souvenirs lui étaient pénibles ou embarrassants. Pour elle, le divin n'était qu'un concept abstrait sur lequel se reposer pour réaffirmer ses valeurs éthiques. D'une certaine façon, pour Aurélie, la "divinité" existait parce qu'on lui rattachait des vices et des vertus. Comme elle ne pouvait vérifier l'implication du divin dans la Création du matériel, elle se gardait de donner tout avis à ce sujet. Mais, elle avait un avis bien tranché sur ceux qui croyaient.

Olorin, de plus en plus interpellé par l'état d'Aurélie, la fixait et voulut plus d'une fois interrompre les "Puissants", mas son respect des règles et du protocole le retenaient. Il débattait avec lui-même de la marche à suivre, n'osant pas exprimer ses tracas. Son regard passait en revue chacun des Valar. Le visage de Manwë était neutre, mais ses yeux laissaient percevoir sa concentration. Varda écoutait attentivement, mais ses traits montraient la bienveillance qu'elle ressentait envers les femmes fortes d'Arda. Et, c'est probablement comme cela qu'elle voyait Aurélie. Ulmo avait l'air réjoui. Iluvatar seul savait ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Oromë, terrible au premier abord, tenait son menton entre ses doigts, signe de son intérêt. Il semblait trouver des qualités à cette jeune personne. Lui-même traquait les monstres créés par Morgoth et Sauron. Il avait donc un certain respect pour ceux qui débarrassaient Arda de leur présence ou qui leur résistaient. Bien qu'Aurélie n'ait pas tué le Loup elle-même, elle lui avait tenu tête. La jeune femme avait également aidé un cheval, animal que le chasseur affectionnait particulièrement et avait introduit en Arda. Yavanna, quant à elle, ne se sentait pas apaisée du tout, malgré le sourire rayonnant qu'elle affichait. Cependant, la manière dont elle tordait le pan de son manteau d'apparat montrait sa tension. Les inquiétudes de Yavanna ne trouvaient pas de réponse et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ses pairs se satisfaisaient de si peu. Ne fallait-il pas confondre la jeune fille et la forcer à révéler le mal se trouvant en elle ?

Un autre Vala n'était pas non plus convaincu. Le doute de Namo ne diminuait pas. La résistance qu'il ressentait quand il tentait d'accéder aux souvenirs d'Aurélie intensifiait son malaise. Qu'avait-elle donc à cacher qui ne puisse pas être vu pour la Cour ? Fomentait-elle quelque manigance ?

Olorin remarqua les sourcils froncés du juge et réalisa à quel point cette situation le troublait.

Namo n'était pas content de la tournure que prenait l'interrogation. Aucune des réponses de la jeune fille ne le contentait.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Pendant ce temps, Pallando, arrivé par le Chemin des rêves à Valinor, traversa le grand hall du Cercle du Destin et se retrouva devant les deux gardes, Eonwë et Awóndë.

Voir le capitaine de la garde d'Ilmarin et Commandant des armées des Maiar de Manwë garder une porte était une nouveauté pour Pallando. Pourtant, Eonwë accomplissait cette tâche avec dignité. Le capitaine de la garde s'adressa à lui dès qu'il vit Pallando :

—Iquenar. Voilà une surprise. Cela fait deux cents ans que nous n'avons pas eu de nouvelles…Pas depuis le dernier rapport.

Cela faisait tellement longtemps que Pallando n'avait pas entendu son nom valarin et salua son interlocuteur.

—Eonwë. Je ne t'ai pas vu en personne depuis la Guerre de la Grande Colère. Comment va Nornorë ? demanda tout de même l'archer d'Oromë, car il ne voulait pas se mettre le Commandant à dos et préférait que ce dernier le laisse passer de son plein gré.

Une ombre passa sur le visage d'Eonwë. Ce dernier avait perdu pas mal de soldats durant la Guerre de la Grande Colère à la fin du Premier Âge. Même si les Maiar n'expérimentaient pas la Mort réelle, ils étaient cependant soit renvoyés auprès d'Eru ou hantaient les lieux de leur trépas. Cependant, il était rare qu'ils reviennent en Arda.

—Nornorë va mieux. Il a pu panser ses plaies. Mais, il reste encore chez Estë.

Nornorë (12) était un émissaire de Manwë qui faisait la liaison entre Manwë et son commandant Eonwë. Manwë ne participait que très rarement aux batailles. La Guerre de la Grande Colère fut une exception (13). Cependant, le Roi des Valar ne bataillait pas sur le même front que son bras droit. C'était pour cette raison qu'il avait besoin d'un agent de liaison.

—La blessure que lui a infligée Sauron le fait toujours souffrir. Les Terres Immortelles ont déjà bien atténué sa souffrance. Tu sais bien que les maux atteignant les Maiar ne sont pas les même que ceux des Eruhíni. Les elfes changent de corps et guérissent avec l'aide de Namo, Estë et Nienna. Les Hommes partent d'ici. Mais, pour nous, seule une grâce d'Eru peut nous aider.

—A t'entendre Eonwë, on croirait que tu reproches au Père son manque d'action…intervint Awóndë.

—Ce n'est pas cela. Nous acceptons ce sort. Mais, je ne peux retenir ma compassion envers ceux qui sont blessés et qui pour des raisons que j'ignore doivent continuer à souffrir. Celebrian, la fille d'Artanis que l'on appelle maintenant Galadriel, a perdu toute joie de vivre. Si Elrond a pu guérir les blessures de son corps, ses séquelles psychiques restent encore profondes. répondit Eonwë.

Pallando vit dans l'orientation que prenait cette discussion l'occasion d'entrer dans le vif du sujet.

—A propos de blessure… depuis combien de temps les "Puissants" questionnent Aurélie ?

Cette demande semblait venir de nulle part. Eonwë fit son travail et ne divulgua pas plus que ce qui lui semblait anodin.

—La notion de temps n'est pas la même, ici, Iquenar. Je ne saurais pas te dire combien de temps cela ferait pour un humain. Mais, je pense qu'ils y sont depuis un certain temps.

—Il faut que j'entre.

—Tu n'y penses pas. Et les ordres ? lança Awóndë.

Pallando ignora complètement cette intervention. Il savait que c'était Eonwë qu'il devait absolument convaincre. A un moment, il avait pensé forcer l'entrée. Cependant, cela n'arrangerait pas la situation. Eonwë était un fin combattant, avec plusieurs millénaires d'expérience, qui aurait vite fait de maitriser Pallando, malgré la vitesse de ce dernier.

—Tu ne réalises pas ce qui se passe. Aurélie est très fragile pour l'instant.

—Les Humains sont tous réputés pour leur fragilité qui leur vient de leur mortalité, Iquenar. Mais, ce voyage ne devrait pas avoir plus d'impact que cela. expliqua Awóndë.

—Oui. Je suis certain que les "Puissants" savent ce qu'ils font et que tout ce passera pour le mieux. Merci pour ta visite, Iquenar. Cela m'a fait plaisir de te revoir. dit Eonwë.

Pallando ne prêta pas attention aux paroles du capitaine, bien que le remerciement de ce dernier le touchait. Le temps lui manquait.

—Eonwë ! Écoute-moi. Aurélie a été blessée pendant une expédition dans les Montagnes bleues. Par un Loup-garou.

Ces paroles furent suffisantes pour interpellé le Commandant qui posa son regard perçant sur lui.

—J'étais là, Eonwë, et Olorin aussi. Je sais que les ordres sont les ordres. Mais, la situation risque de déraper très vite. J'ai vu Aurélie à Mithlond. Son corps et son esprit ne peuvent pas rester plus longtemps séparés. Même les connaissances de l'Art de la Guérison de Glorfindel et des Teleri ne parviendront pas à faire un miracle ! Je dois passer !

L'expression du Capitaine était indéchiffrable tant elle était un mélange de plusieurs émotions qui luttaient en lui. De l'incompréhension, de la culpabilité s'opposaient à son sens du devoir.

Finalement, Pallando perdit patience, écarta Eonwë de son chemin et passa la porte.

Le Capitaine ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher, bien qu'il en avait largement les moyens. Lorsqu' Awóndë s'avança pour arrêter Pallando, Eonwë posa une main sur son épaule et ainsi le retint.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

À Mithlond, Cirdan avait terminé de traduire les anciennes notes de Galon, le sage Teleri qui avait créé l'antidote au venin de Loup. Malgré les millénaires, le parchemin était toujours lisible. Galon était un des rares avoir pu encore rencontrer le roi Thingol de son vivant.

Glorfindel et Ibdes étaient tendus tous les deux. Les deux elfes ne s'appréciaient pas du tout.

Ils préparaient les ingrédients pour la décoction dans un silence le plus total. On entendait juste le mortier qui pilonnait les racines de Mynari et le hachement rapide des feuilles d'Athelas et de Rosegasu.

Cirdan regarda alternativement ses deux cadets murés dans leur silence. Il roula des yeux ; cette conduite était ridicule chez des elfes de cet âge. Glorfindel est celui qui le décevait le plus : un elfe aussi ancien et sage ne devrait pas se comporter comme elfing (14) qui faisait la tête. Cirdan comprenait la colère qu'Ibdes ressentait envers Glorfindel, mais il trouvait que ce sentiment la dévorait et qu'elle devrait passer à autre chose.

Ibdes lança un regard au coin à Glorfindel. Elle sentait sa rage bouillir en elle.

 **Mon père nous a présentés l'un à l'autre ; je m'en souviens.**

Cirdan se taisait, mais son regard parlait pour lui.

Ibdes finissait de concasser ses graines d'Ymplase et fit glisser la poudre obtenue dans un récipient plus grand. Elle fusillait Glorfindel du regard. C'était probablement inconscient de sa part. Après tout, Ibdes était devenue guérisseuse et son professionnalisme n'avait jamais été ébranlé.

Elle avait rencontré Glorfindel pour la première fois après la Dernière Alliance. Glorfindel y avait participé, comme Elrond, à cette époque héraut du Haut-Roi des Noldor Gil-Galad. A la mort du souverain, tué au combat par Sauron lui-même, Elrond emmena avec lui les survivants noldor.

Si les deux seigneurs elfes s'étaient croisés à la cour de Gil-Galad, c'était sur les champs de bataille que naquit l'amitié d'Elrond et de Glorfindel. Cette dernière se développa pendant leur recherche d'un lieu propice à l'établissement d'une cité. C'était durant leurs escapades à cheval en compagnie d'une petite escorte que le site d'Imladris fut trouvé. Nichée dans une vallée, la cité méritait bien son surnom en langue commune : Fondcombe.

Les Noldors rejoignirent ce havre de paix protégé par la magie des elfes et les cours d'eau qui l'entouraient. Parmi ceux-ci se trouvaient des savants, des maitres-artisans et des artistes. Elrond était déterminé à faire d'Imladirs un endroit de connaissances et de beautés.

Parmi ces savants, le père d'Ibdes, poète très apprécié à la cour de Gil-Galad, s'installa à Fondcombe et réalisa quelques vers pour le seigneur des lieux.

Il écrivit également une ode à la Bruinen que Lindir, ménestrel en chef et maître des réceptions (15), mit en musique.

Sa fille et son épouse l'accompagnèrent au domaine. Ce fut là qu'Ibdes poursuivit son apprentissage de l'art de la guérison. Elle se souvenait encore de sa première rencontre avec Glordindel.

 **J'allais à la bibliothèque rapporter des ouvrages d'herboristerie quand je l'ai rencontré au détour d'un couloir. Ses cheveux étaient d'un or chatoyant, ses yeux brillant comme des saphirs et sa voix semblable à de la musique. Il tenait un large livre sous le bras.**

Ils ont commencé par des échanges polis et des conversations anodines. Ibdes découvrait ses sentiments pour lui et Glorfindel semblait éprouver de l'attachement pour elle. Ils allaient se fiancer. Cependant, la veille de l'échange des anneaux de fiançailles, Glorfindel annonça qu'il ne pouvait pas se lier à quelqu'un.

 **Après tous ces bons moments passés, je ne comprends pas pourquoi il ne m'a pas donné plus d'explications. Être à Fondcombe m'est devenu insupportable et je suis venue vivre ici à Mithlond.**

Ibdes continua de touiller dans sa mixture sans remarquer le regard désolé que Glorfindel posait sur elle tandis qu'il râpait de l'écorce de sureau.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Chaque Puissant posa ses questions. En ce moment, Aurélie répondait à la dernière question d'Oromë.

—Je me demandais : pourquoi avoir secouru ton cheval quand tu aurais pu simplement fuir ?

—Elle avait besoin d'aide. Je n'aurais pas pu la laisser là.

Cette réponse semblait convaincre et plaire au Seigneur de la Chasse et des chevaux. Il voulait en savoir plus également sur cette "Bête" qu'Aurélie avait rencontrée et la technique qu'elle avait employée pour lui tenir tête. Après tout, Oromë pourchassait les sbires de Morgoth et de Sauron depuis des millénaires ; c'était donc tout naturel qu'il s'y intéresse.

Il fut cependant interrompu par une question venant de Yavanna. "Le Chasseur" se renfrogna. Décidément, Yavana avait toujours le don de l'énerver. Avoir épousé la sœur de cette dernière, ne rendait pas les choses plus faciles non plus.

Aurélie, de son côté, avait de plus en plus de mal à se concentrer. De petits points noirs commençaient à danser devant ses yeux, lui semblait-il. Néanmoins, la jeune femme dissimula son malaise le mieux qu'elle put.

—Cela suffit ! Retentit une voix, visiblement agacée, Vous tournez tous autour du problème ! Es-tu, oui ou non, affiliée à Morgoth, mortelle ?

Les autres Valar fixèrent "Le Juge" qui avait perdu son sang-froid. Si Varië se cachait le visage dans les mains, se demandant où avait disparu la patience de son mari, ses paires s'interrogeaient sur le bon sens de cette question. Qui allait répondre "oui" (16)?

Cela avait également effleuré l'esprit de la jeune magicienne, mais cette dernière n'osa rien dire de peur de s'attirer des ennuis inutiles.

—Namo, reprends-toi ! S'exclama Manwë, réalisant que la situation dérapait.

Cependant, Mandos ne se calma pas, au contraire. Il laissa entrevoir un peu de sa véritable puissance. Tout s'obscurcit et les yeux du Juge brillèrent comme deux étoiles dorées.

Impossible à dire si c'était cette situation éreintante, la pression que les Valar exerçaient sur elle, ou son état de faiblesse actuelle, mais ce surplus d'émotions en était trop pour Aurélie qui finit par s'écrouler, inconsciente.

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas à cet instant précis dévoilant un Pallando sous sa forme de Maia.

—Arrêtez cela ! Hurla Pallando.

Revoir un de ses anciens serviteurs fit l'effet d'une électrocution à Namo qui retrouva ses esprits.

—Vous allez finir par la tuer !

Olorin soutenait la jeune fille inconsciente et observait la scène de loin. Manwë, choqué, se leva de son trône. Namo, quant à lui, reprenait contenance et passa une main sur son visage.

—Il faut qu'elle regagne Mithlond au plus vite ! Son corps est de plus en plus faible. Et, sans fea, elle ne survivra pas ! En parlant, Iquenar prit la jeune fille dans ses bras.

Et le jugement ? Quelle était la décision des Valar et de leur souverain ?

—Le Conseil est ajourné. décréta Manwë, signifiant ainsi à Iquenar qu'ils pouvaient tous se retirer.

Le mage bleu ne se fit pas prier : accompagné d'Olorin, il quitta aussitôt la salle, emportant Aurélie avec eux.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Pendant ce temps, la potion était prête. Tous les ingrédients avaient été remués dans de l'eau frémissante. Les trois elfes avaient regagné le chevet d'Aurélie. Ibdes avait envoyé une elfe infirmière auprès de la jeune fille pour vérifier son état de santé et prendre régulièrement son pouls.

Glorfindel prit la parole :

—Damoiselle Ibdes…Je. Pour ce qui est arrivé autrefois.

La guérisseuse le lui lança un regard. **Je ne supporterais pas d'entendre cela maintenant. J'ai peur de ce qu'il me dira. Je préfère éviter cela en ce moment.**

—Il y a plus important. Une enfant des Hommes est en train de mourir. répondit Ibdes balayant ainsi toute possibilité de poursuivre le sujet qu'elle redoutait. Et, cela marcha.

—Vous avez raison. répondit l'ancien Seigneur de la Maison de la Fleur d'Or.

Cirdan observait les deux magiciens. **J'espère qu'ils reviendront vite. La vie de cette enfant ne tient plus qu'à un fil maintenant.**

Pour lui facilité la tâche, Glorfindel redressa la jeune fille pour aider Ibdes à lui faire ingurgiter le breuvage.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Au même moment, Iquenar et Olorin s'engagèrent sur le Chemin des rêves. Laissant tomber toute retenue, le Chasseur lança :

—Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris Olorin de l'amener ici dans cet état ?!

—Que voulais-tu que je fasse d'autres ? C'était un ordre direct de Manwë lui-même. On ne peut pas se permettre de douter d'eux ni de nos alliés. Surtout, quand il semblerait que l'Ennemi tente de revenir…

—L'Ennemi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu me chantes encore ?! D'où tu tiens cette idée ? lâcha Iquenar, perplexe.

—Tu sais très bien de qui je veux parler, _Pallando_. De celui qui jadis façonna un anneau de pouvoir pour contrôler tout Arda !

—Et d'où, par Valacirca (17), te vient cette supposition ?! Ne me dis pas que c'est à cause du Loup…

—Et si c'était l'annonce de son retour ? Un présage du réveil du Mal en Endor ?

—Arrête avec tes hypothèses ! Et ce n'est vraiment pas le moment !

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Les deux Maiar arrivèrent enfin. Ils voyaient distinctement Aurélie et les elfes qui l'entouraient. Ces derniers étaient nimbés d'un halo lumineux, caractéristique propre aux Premiers nés que l'on ne pouvait voir que lorsque l'esprit se trouve dans un "état" intermédiaire. Les magiciens s'empressèrent de faire glisser l'esprit d'Aurélie dans son corps afin qu'il ravive la vitalité de ce dernier.

— Donnez-lui la potion. Vite ! ordonna Gandalf.

—Ah!

Sa brusque prise de parole fit sursauter le Seigneur Teleri, plongé dans ses tracas. Malgré le regard noir qu'il lança aux magiciens, ces derniers l'ignorèrent. La guérisseuse fit avaler le remède à la jeune humaine. Les Maiar murmuraient une litanie en valarin, que Glorfindel récitait en ancien quenya. En effet, la langue natale des Ainurs était quasiment imprononçable pour les Eruhini. La chambre fut imprégnée d'une douce atmosphère, nourrie par les auras combinées d'Olorin, d'Iquenar et…de Glorfindel. En effet, l'elfe deux-fois-né, par son sacrifice, avait gagné un pouvoir unique.

Les paupières closes de la jeune fille frémirent. _**Où suis-je ? Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?**_ se demanda la demoiselle, tirée des méandres de l'inconscience. À travers les cils de ses yeux entrouverts, Aurélie vit des traits délicats, un nez droit, des yeux d'un bleu profond et pur ainsi qu'une longue chevelure semblable à des fils d'or ondoyants. Le regard de cet être reflétait toute sa profonde sagesse et sa bonté.

—êtes-vous un ange ? demanda innocemment la jeune fille dans un chuchotement avant de refermer les yeux.

Cette petite phrase toute candide aurait bien amusé et fit sourire le Seigneur elfe, s'il avait pu la comprendre. Cependant, dans sa fatigue, Aurélie avait parlé dans la langue maternelle de sa mère. Ce qui laissa Glorfindel s'interroger : **qu'est-ce que cela veut dire "Tenshi" ?**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bien que la séance fût ajournée, tous les Valar restèrent à leur place assis dans leurs trônes au Cercle du Destin.

Manwë, toujours debout, se tourna vers Namo, attendant une explication pour son comportement impulsif de tout à l'heure. "Le Juge" ne perdait jamais son impassibilité et encore moins devant un Eruhini. Luthien, la belle, fut la seule à avoir pur arracher au Seigneur de Mandos une émotion. Comme aucune justification ne vint, Manwë dut en demander une :

—Namo, que signifie ceci ?

L'interpellé répondit enfin :

—Je ne sais pas mon Seigneur… J'ai perdu patience. Aucune des réponses de cette mortelle ne m'a convaincue.

—Moi non plus. renchérit Yavanna.

—Heureusement, qu'il s'agissait d'une projection spirituelle et pas de son vrai corps…Elle aurait pu avoir un arrêt cardiaque avec ton énervement, Namo. plaça Ulmo avant que "Le Juge" ne puisse développer.

—Personnellement, je n'ai pas senti une once de méchanceté chez cette humaine. Ce n'est pas un agent du Mal. Les ayant chassés pendant longtemps, je peux en reconnaitre un quand je le vois ! Intervint Oromë.

—Ses réponses étaient toutes sincères. dit Nienna.

—Avez-vous remarqué que ses pensées nous étaient voilées ? C'est quand même suspect ! protesta Namo.

—Allez savoir. Les Eruhini ont une telle pudeur concernant leurs souvenirs. L'osanwë quenta (nda: "Télépathie") des elfes les rendent plus réceptifs à ce type de contact. Les Atani n'ont jamais vraiment connu cela. Ils sont tellement plus craintifs aussi…

—Les seuls Hommes à avoir développé une capacité semblable étaient les Numénoréens. Mais, leur île a sombré. Seuls les gens d'Elendil ont survécus. observa Varda.

N'étant pas vraiment sûre de ce que sa souveraine avançait, Estë prit la parole pour rappeler quelques faits importants :

—Ces talent on été perdus par les Hommes. Le sang de Numénor a presque disparu de la Terre du Milieu. Il ne reste que l'héritier d'Isildur, le fils d'Arathorn. Ce serait étrange…d'assumer que cette mortelle ait un lien avec Numénor.

—Ce qui est d'autant plus étrange qu'elle nous a parlé de lieux indéfinissables. Leurs noms ne correspondent à rien. Je suis de près toutes les inventions et les créations conçues en Arda. Mais, cette statue dont elle a parlé ne me disait rien…

Aulë faisait référence à la "Dona d'aiga", la "femme d'eau", une statue d'un artiste espagnol placée dans le port de Sainte-Hélène-la-Dorée.

—Peut-être a-t-elle réellement perdu la mémoire comme Nowë (nda: Cirdan) le pense ? émit Vana.

—Ou peut-être est-elle atteinte d'une forme de folie ? suggéra Tulkas.

—Elle n'en avait pas vraiment l'air…désapprouva Nessa.

Manwë aimait entendre l'avis de ses paires avant de prendre une décision. Cependant, le maître des vents avait la sensation qu'un élément lui manquait.

—Elle est courageuse et pourrait être une alliée bienvenue contre Sauron et les créatures de Morgoth. avança Oromë, le Chasseur.

—Oui. Mais, elle est aussi très secrète…On ne sait rien d'elle en vérité. s'inquiéta Yavanna.

Les Valar se turent, attendant le verdict de Manwë.  
—Je vais me retirer sur le plus haut somment du Tanequitil afin de réfléchir à la question. Peut-être que notre père pourra me porter conseil. proclama-t-il et quitta le Cercle du Destin

Manwë s'installa dans son pavillon de méditation. Il regrettait parfois la diminution de ses pouvoirs lorsqu'il entra en Arda. En effet, les Valar s'étaient liés au Monde lorsqu'ils créèrent ce dernier. Depuis, ils devaient y demeurer jusqu'à sa fin. Cependant, les Valars avaient pleinement accepté de voir leur pouvoir se restreindre pour contribuer à l'œuvre de leur père, Eru. De ce fait, ils perdirent également contact avec les autres Ainur restés en dehors des confins du Monde auprès d'Iluvatar.  
—Si j'étais plus puissant, j'aurais déjà pu éclaircir cette situation.  
—Tu l'es bien assez comme cela, mon fils ! Et ces pensées ne te correspondent pas du tout...  
Manwë n'eut aucun mal à reconnaitre la voix qui venait de retentir dans son être.  
—Père !? Je… Votre présence m'honore…

—Mais, Manwë, je suis toujours là… Je te sens soucieux.

—Oui. Cette humaine, elle a perturbé la Musique du Monde et il n'y a aucune trace d'elle nulle part. Il se peut qu'elle soit maléfique…

—Oh. Elle n'est pas maléfique. Et, sa présence a une raison d'être.

—Mais…et le reste ?

—Manwë, quand vous êtes venus, ensemble et de votre plein gré, en Arda, vous avez renoncé à connaitre les actions réalisées en dehors d'Ea. Je te rappelle qu'Arda, le Monde, n'est qu'une petite partie de mon Œuvre.

—Je...Pardonnez-moi, père.

—Non. Non. Manwë, je ne suis pas contrarié. J'essaie de t'expliquer. Je vous ai tous créé avec une parcelle de mon esprit. Cela vous a pris du temps pour trouver l'harmonie entre vous et pour que vous réalisiez que vous faisiez partie d'un tout. Même maintenant encore, vous ne savez pas voir l'entièreté des choses. Ea est le mot que j'ai choisi pour désigner la création. Mais, cela ne veut pas dire que la création se limite à cela.

Même si Manwë n'était pas sur de comprendre ce qu'Iluvatar voulait dire, il ne posa pas de questions et resta focalisé sur le sujet qui le préoccupait.

—Que dois-je faire avec cette mortelle différente des autres ?

—Oh. Elle fait partie d'un projet qui rendra mon œuvre plus saine pour les successeurs, les Atani. déclara Eru.

Avant que Manwë ne puisse poser d'autres questions, la présence divine se retira, laissant le Roi des Valar et d'Arda dans l'incertitude. Mais, en même temps, il se sentit soulagé ; son père avait bel et bien inclus Aurélie dans ses desseins.

Cependant, un doute émergea en lui et au fur et à mesure, il comprit ce que son père voulait lui dire. Cela allait être de nouveau un sujet pour un nouveau débat entre les "Puissants". Manwë parvint à formuler ses suspicions dans une phrase toute simple.

 **Elle ne vient pas d'Arda.** conclut-il.

Notes et explications de l'auteure :

(1) Fana : forme physique tangible employée par les Ainurs pour leur permettre d'interagir avec le monde matériel. Tolkien mentionne également que les Ainur n'en ont pas besoin et s'en défont comme si c'était un vêtement.

(2) L'intégration du fae (l'esprit/âme) est inspirée de la mythologie gréco-romaine et plus particulièrement de l'iconographie des sarcophages romains, où les âmes étaient intégrées dans les corps humains par la déesse Athéna. J'ai décidé d'attribuer cette fonction à Namo, afin d'élargir les activités du Vala. Ensuite, j'ai ajouté Nienna et Manwë, la première donnant les émotions (le pathos) et le second donnant le souffle de vie.

(3) Manir : esprits de l'air ; Suruli : esprits des vents. Ils sont présents dans les premières versions du Legendarium. Tolkien n'a jamais précisé s'il avait décidé de garder ces idées ou pas puisque c'est son fils, Christophe, qui a publié le Silmarillion à titre posthume. Je trouvais cela bien de les faire apparaître en tant que membres de la Cour de Manwë.

(4) J'ai décidé de mettre quelque mot en "telerin", comme des titres ou des appelation. Cependant, Tolkien a peu développé le telerin qui est resté à l'état de brouillon. J'ai créé des mots en me basant sur le quenya et le sindarin.

(5) C'est une langue imaginaire, dont les intonations sont supposées refléter le Mal. Je l'ai baptisée le Moryaru. Le manque de traduction dérangera peut-être certain(e)s, mais sachez que c'est voulu et mûrement réfléchi, car c'est le ressenti d'Aurélie qui est mis en avant.

(6)Toffingedge est un lieu important dans la vie de mon personnage, Aurélie, qui a marqué un tournant décisif dans sa manière de voir les choses. Cependant, cela sera développé ultérieurement.

(7) le sukiyaki est une sorte de fondue japonaise où l'on cuit des fines tranches de viande et des légumes dans un bouillon composé de vin de riz, de saké, de sauce soja et du sucre. Aurélie a des origines japonaises par sa grand-mère.

(8) Ibdes ne considère pas Aurélie comme une gamine. Il y a une certaine bienveillance derrière cette appellation et il faut considérer le fait qu'elle est une elfe immortelle d'un millénaire.

(9) Lorien désigne à la fois le Vala Irmo, le lieu où il habite ainsi que la forêt de La Lorien où vivent Galadriel et Celeborn.

(10) l'esprit ou l'âme selon Tolkien.

(11) Dans "Laws and Customs among the Eldar", Tolkien explique que les Eldar, ou les elfes, peuvent mourir de chagrin, mais je reprendrai ce point en détail plus tard.

(12) Nornorë fait parti des Maiar perdus, c-à dire qu'il a été inventé par Tolkien, mais que ce dernier a décidé à un certain moment donné de laisser tomber ce personnage. Dans ce cas-ci, Nornorë a été recycler sous la forme d'Eonwë, l'émissaire et escorte de Manwë. J'ai décidé d'en faire un personnage à part entière.

(13) En fait, Manwë n'a jamais combattu dans le Silmarillion. Il laissait cette fonction à Eonwë. Je me suis dit que comme la Guerre de la Grande Colère était une des plus importante bataille contre Morgoth, j'allais un peu faire quelques changements. Le Manwë de ma fic a donc combattu lors de la dernière bataille contre son frère déchu.

(14) Un elfing est un enfant elfe, mais vu que ce terme est fort utilisé dans les fanfictions, je ne l'ai pas ajouté dans le texte même.

(15) Dans le livre, Lindir est surtout un ménestrel. Dans les films, il est assez difficile de savoir quelle est sa fonction exacte. Pour moi, c'est Erestor, l'intendant et non Lindir, d'où ce titre de maître des réceptions qui s'accorde mieux avec son côté artistique.

(16) C'est un petit pied-de-nez de ma part à toutes les séances d'interrogation dans les films, les livres etc. où ce genre de questions revient. Sérieusement, quelle personne sensée va répondre "oui,je suis le meurtrier" etc. qu'il soit innocent ou pas ?

(17) nom d'une constellation aussi appelée la "faucille des Valar" créée par Varda "comme un défi à Melkor". Je trouvais cela pas mal d'en faire une locution interjective.

* * *

 **Voici qui clôture cet arc "première rencontre avec les Valar". Le prochain chapitre sera un peu plus calme, plus dans l'esprit des premiers chapitres. Il donnera l'occasion d'en apprendre plus sur Aurélie, de revoir Heniril et Saevel, ainsi que de se diriger vers la quête d'Erebor. Thorin sera aussi de la partie comme Gandalf, Glorfindel et les Valar (faut bien qu'ils prennent une décision...)**

 **Comment avez-vous trouvé les Valar et Eonwë ?**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire pour me le dire ou pour me donner votre avis sur la fic. :)**

 **A la prochaine !**


End file.
